Une nuit sur les toits de Paris
by Joy Misty Holy
Summary: Recueil d'OS écrits en une heure sur un thème donné, de tous styles et sur tous les personnages. Chapitre 27 : La folle épopée de Ladybug et Chat Noir / Chapitre 28 : Des jouets pour chaton (Ladybug / Chat Noir)
1. Végétation et cataclysme

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 103ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Dense". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

 ** _Note de l'auteur_** _: **Je me lance dans ce fandom au travers des écrits de la Nuit du FoF, écrit en une heure sur un thème donné. Ce sera donc un recueil d'OS en tout genre n'ayant pas grand-chose à voir les uns avec les autres. Il y aura probablement de tous les personnages et toutes les situations au fil des thèmes et de mon inspiration.**_

* * *

Ladybug se plaqua contre un mur pour éviter les branchages lancés dans sa direction à pleine vitesse. Un coup d'œil vers le ciel lui confirma qu'elle ne pourrait plus s'enfuir par là. Elle avait à peine eu le temps de voir des multitudes de branchages verts et épais sortir à toute vitesse du jardin botanique et transformer Paris en une forêt tropicale où la végétation était trop dense pour faire un seul mouvement. Au début, Chat Noir et elle avaient trouvé refuge sur les toits, mais les branchages les avaient poursuivis et l'un d'eux avait fini par s'enrouler autour de sa cheville et la ramener au sol. Et, à présent, elle ne pouvait plus faire un seul mouvement, tout autour d'elle n'était plus qu'un immense amas de branches et de végétation. Autour d'elle, elle entendait plusieurs cris de personnes coincées ou immobilisées comme elle. Comment pourrait-elle penser à les secourir, si elle-même était incapable de faire le moindre mouvement ? Elle avait déjà utilisé son Lucky Charme – ou plutôt, elle l'avait gâché. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'apercevoir l'objet apparu avant qu'une branche ne l'attrape et l'emmène elle ne savait où. Elle hasarda un regard autour d'elle. Impossible d'y voir à plus de quelques centimètres à la ronde. Est-ce qu'elle pourrait tenter de se détransformer le temps de nourrir Tikki et pouvoir bénéficier d'un nouveau charme de création ?

\- Ladybug ! Tu vas bien ?

Tant pis pour la détransformation. Chat Noir se faufila entre les branches jusqu'à elle et elle souffla :

\- Comment tu es arrivé jusqu'ici ?

\- Tu sais bien que les chats adorent grimper aux arbres et se glisser entre les branches. Je suis dans mon milieu naturel, ici !

\- Ça veut dire que tu as une idée lumineuse pour nous sortir de là ?

\- Hmm, non. Il faudrait atteindre le jardin botanique pour trouver la personne akumatisée responsable de tout ça, mais même le plus habile des matous n'arriverait pas à remonter sur les toits là-dedans… Alors arriver jusqu'au jardin…

\- Et je ne vais pas tarder à me détran…

Avant qu'elle ne puisse finir sa phrase, plusieurs branchages se dédoublèrent et achevèrent de les plaquer contre le mur de l'immeuble. Ladybug était complètement bloquée et elle remarqua que Chat Noir avait perdu son air assuré en même temps que sa liberté de mouvement.

\- OK là ça craint vraiment, murmura-t-il. Ma Lady, c'est toi qui a les idées de génie d'habitude !

\- Je réfléchis !

Le fait que Chat Noir commence à paniquer ne l'aidait pas à rationnaliser la situation. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle remarquait qu'il n'aimait pas être enfermé ou se sentir prisonnier. L'espace d'un instant, elle se souvint qu'Adrien avait sensiblement les mêmes réactions dans les espaces clos. La même perte d'assurance, le même regard angoissé qui cherchait désespérément un moyen de se sortir de là. Un jour, au détour d'une conversation, Adrien lui avait avoué que ces situations lui rappelaient trop l'enfermement chez lui imposé par son père et que sa plus grande peur était de ne pas être capable de sortir de sa chambre. Est-ce que Chat Noir aussi, dans cette autre vie dont elle ne connaissait rien, était fréquemment enfermé contre son gré ?

Le bip émis par son Miraculous l'arracha à ses pensées. Elle n'allait pas tarder à se détransformer et elle devait trouver un moyen de supprimer rapidement toutes ces branches qui les paralysaient. De supprimer…

\- Chaton ! s'exclama-t-elle. Ton Cataclysme, il ne pourrait pas nous libérer la voie ?

\- Pas d'un seul coup, protesta-t-il, il ne sera pas assez puissant… Au mieux il libérera les dix mètres devant nous…

Pas assez puissant… Mais elle avait déjà vu le Cataclysme être beaucoup plus puissant que ça. Elle avait vu le Cataclysme faire jaillir un champignon nucléaire au-dessus de la Tour Eiffel qui se cassait en deux comme une allumette. Elle avait entendu parler par Maître Fu des grandes catastrophes de l'Histoire qui s'étaient toutes produites à une époque où il n'y avait pas de Chat Noir pour catalyser ce pouvoir. Elle revoyait l'air terrorisé et désolé d'un kwami haut comme trois pommes qui la suppliait de se dépêcher de tout réparer.

\- Et si c'était Plagg qui lançait le Cataclysme ?

\- Tu tiens tant que ça à tous nous tuer ?

\- Tu as une meilleure idée ?

Un branchage plus épais que les autres jaillit de nulle part devant le cou de Chat Noir, l'immobilisant complètement et l'étranglant presque.

\- OK. Tu…

\- Je ne regarde pas, confirma Ladybug.

Elle ferma les yeux au moment où Chat Noir murmurait :

\- Détransformation.

Garder les yeux fermés au milieu de branchages qui poussaient de manière folle autour d'elle la terrorisait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé, mais elle n'eut besoin d'attendre que quelques secondes avant que la terre ne se mette à trembler violemment sous ses pieds. Le sol de béton s'ouvrit, engloutissant toute la végétation dense qui les paralysait et menaçant de les entraîner également. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir les yeux quand elle fut attirée à son tour vers le bas. Au travers des branchages et des gravats qui l'entouraient, elle aperçut une barre de métal se tendre vers elle.

\- Attrape !

Elle s'en saisit et fut aussitôt propulsée vers le haut, tirée par Chat Noir qui s'était retransformé aussitôt après. Ils atteignirent le sommet d'un immeuble, mais lui-même commençait à s'effondrer dans le trou sans fond qui avait remplacé les rues de Paris. Un regard aux alentours lui confirma que l'onde de choc de Plagg avait été efficace. A plusieurs kilomètres de rayon aux alentours, tous les sols s'étaient fissurés, craquelés, ouverts et tous les bâtiments s'effondraient lentement mais sûrement les uns après les autres. En voyant la Tour Eiffel commencer à tituber, Chat Noir se retourna vers elle.

\- Et voilà, plus aucune végétation à la ronde ! Maintenant…

Son regard parcourut à nouveau la scène d'apocalypse autour d'eux avant qu'il ne se retourne vers Ladybug et hausse les épaules :

\- Je t'en supplie, dépêche-toi de tout réparer ?

* * *

 ** _En espérant que ça vous ait plu !_**

 ** _Seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**


	2. Alerte générale !

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 103ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Intrus". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

* * *

\- ALERTE GÉNÉRALE ! TOUT LE MONDE SUR LE PONT !

Adrien sursauta violemment et tendit la main pour allumer sa lampe de chevet. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour s'habituer à la lumière et visualiser un kwami noir qui criait en faisant des allers-retours dans la chambre, un minuscule sabre de pirate à la main.

\- Plagg, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as vu l'heure ? Il y a une attaque ?

\- Oui il y a une attaque et il n'y a pas d'heure pour contrer celle-ci ! Nous devons entrer en guerre, Adrien !

Lentement, Adrien traîna les pieds jusqu'à la fenêtre.

\- La ville me paraît très calme… A quoi ressemblait la personne akumatisée que tu as vue ?

\- C'est bien pire qu'une attaque Akuma ! C'est pire que toutes les attaques que l'on a affrontées jusqu'à présent ! C'est une attaque sur notre propre territoire, quelqu'un qui s'est introduit jusqu'ici pour piller nos ressources et nous détruire de l'intérieur !

Adrien s'était rassis sur son lit en soupirant d'exaspération.

\- Tu me réveilles sérieusement à 2h45 du matin pour autre chose qu'une attaque Akuma ?

\- Adrien ! Cet intrus nous détruit, il nous assiège, il nous affame ! C'est l'attaque la plus vicieuse qu'on ait jamais subie !

\- Tu vas te décider à m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Il se passe que mon coffre-fort a été pillé pendant mon sommeil ! Regarde !

Plagg désigna la porte ouverte du coffre où il entreposait tous ses fromages pour les faire affiner.

\- Hier soir en me couchant j'avais seize camemberts entiers ! Quand je me suis réveillé à minuit, deux parts de l'un d'entre eux avaient disparues ! Je me suis dit que j'avais mal compté mais là, une troisième part est partie ! Je fais comment, moi, pour te transformer en Chat Noir si toutes mes réserves d'énergie se volatilisent au fur et à mesure ?

\- Il t'en reste plus de quinze, Plagg… Et qui pourrait être entré dans ma chambre pendant qu'on dormait pour voler du fromage ? Sois réaliste, tu en as mangé dans ton sommeil sans t'en rendre compte, c'est tout… Retourne te coucher.

\- Crois ce que tu veux, mais je ne vais pas en rester là ! protesta Plagg. Je compte bien veiller toute la nuit jusqu'à surprendre et capturer cet intrus qui ose troubler ma sécurité alimentaire !

\- Alors veille avec la lumière éteinte et en silence, grommela Adrien en se recouchant. Bonne nuit.

D'un geste, Adrien éteignit la lumière pendant que Plagg se munissait d'une lampe torche qu'il braquait sur l'entrée du coffre. Assis en tailleur, le kwami réprima un bâillement. 2h50. Tant pis s'il devait y passer la nuit, il en aurait le cœur net. Si seulement il arrivait à caler la lampe de façon à pouvoir la lâcher… Après plusieurs minutes à la faire tomber violemment sous les grognements de protestation d'Adrien, il parvint à la coincer entre deux meubles pour que le faisceau lumineux reste braqué sur le coffre. 2h55. Il avait sommeil. Il s'installa plus confortablement dans un coin du mur et braqua ses paupières lourdes sur le coffre. 2h56. Un long bâillement le saisit et lui fit fermer les yeux sans qu'il ne puisse lutter.

Une odeur de fromage lui chatouilla les narines et le réveilla en sursaut. Il regarda le réveil. 4h28. Comment avait-il pu s'endormir ? Il veillait pourtant assidûment… Un grincement presque inaudible attira son attention et ses paupières s'écarquillèrent. La porte du coffre était entrouverte. C'était probablement pour cela que l'odeur de fromage était devenue plus forte : parce que l'intrus venait de s'y introduire. Le plus silencieusement possible, il vérifia que la lampe éclairait la totalité du coffre avant de se rapprocher de la porte, son mini-sabre à la main. En un éclair, il ouvrit la porte en grand, se planta en travers de l'encadrement et hurla :

\- JE TE TIENS, VOLEUR DE FROMAGE ! Tu vas devoir rendre compte de tes méfaits odieux !

Pendant une seconde, il ne vit rien. Rien d'autre que du fromage, dont une part avait été découpée. Puis il aperçut la minuscule silhouette violette qui s'était cachée derrière la part en l'entendant crier. Une silhouette aussi petite et aussi frêle que lui. Beaucoup plus petite et beaucoup plus frêle en fait, maintenant qu'il le voyait sortir de sa cachette, l'air penaud.

\- Pardon… murmura-t-il. Je… Je savais que ça ne te plairait pas mais… Pardonne-moi, Plagg, j'avais trop faim…

Pour la première fois de son existence, Plagg était resté muet de stupéfaction. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour s'assurer qu'il voyait bien la créature face à lui mais, même après s'être persuadé que c'était bien lui, il ne trouva rien d'autre à dire que le nom du kwami qui lui faisait face.

\- Nooroo…

* * *

 ** _Oui, moi aussi je me déteste de m'être arrêtée là... J'ai fini par penser que, si Tikki et Plagg sont capables de connaître l'identité des porteurs de l'autre sans jamais en avoir informé leurs propres porteurs, on pouvait aller plus loin sans que ça ne vienne perturber l'histoire. Ou pas trop, en tout cas._**

 ** _Une petite reviews ?_**


	3. Demande d'asile

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 104ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Camembert". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

* * *

 _Plagg plongea la tête la première dans la poche de la chemise d'Adrien lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa chambre._

 _\- Oui ?_

 _Adrien se retourna vers Nathalie qui entrait, sa traditionnelle tablette figée dans ses mains._

 _\- Adrien, votre père demande à vous voir au plus vite dans son bureau. Ce rendez-vous n'était pas prévu mais cela a l'air urgent et il a garanti que ça ne vous mettrait pas en retard pour votre cours d'escrime._

 _\- J'arrive._

 _Il suivit la secrétaire jusqu'au bureau de son père, où elle frappa et lui ouvrit la porte avant de la refermer derrière lui. Son père était debout, dos à lui, ses yeux rivés sur le portrait d'Emilie accroché derrière son bureau. Adrien laissa passer quelques secondes avant d'hasarder :_

 _\- Vous m'avez demandé, père ?_

 _Gabriel se retourna et acquiesça._

 _\- En effet. Assieds-toi._

 _Adrien prit place sur un fauteuil face au bureau de son père qui reprit :_

 _\- J'ai récemment pris le temps d'étudier de plus près ton compte bancaire, et de nombreux éléments m'ont intrigué._

 _Gabriel retourna son écran d'ordinateur pour qu'Adrien puisse le voir aussi et il désigna du doigt plusieurs lignes de dépenses intitulées « Alleosse »._

 _\- Tu sembles dépenser énormément d'argent dans cette boutique, Alleosse. Vingt euros lundi. Encore quinze euros mercredi. Et trente hier. Qu'est-ce ?_

 _Le visage d'Adrien se décomposa en un mélange d'exaspération et de résignation, et il prit une lente inspiration avant de répondre :_

 _\- C'est une fromagerie. Ils font le meilleur camembert de Paris._

 _\- Du camembert ? Tu n'as jamais aimé le fromage, et tu dépenses plus de cent euros par semaine dans une fromagerie ?_

 _\- Mes goûts ont changé, répondit Adrien en haussant les épaules. J'aime bien le camembert maintenant. Je m'excuse, père, je ne pensais pas que ça vous poserait un problème dans la mesure où je ne dépasse pas mon argent de poche autorisé._

 _Adrien garda la tête baissée et Gabriel remarqua que son fils faisait machinalement tourner autour de son doigt la bague qu'il portait. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il constatait qu'Adrien avait systématiquement ce même tic lorsqu'il était nerveux, et le visage de Gabriel se détendit légèrement en reprenant :_

 _\- L'argent n'est pas un problème, Adrien. Comme tu le dis, tant que tu ne dépasses pas ton montant autorisé, cela m'importe peu. Mais… Je m'inquiétais justement que toutes ces dépenses soient consacrées à de la nourriture. Tu es mannequin. Tu ne peux pas te permettre de prendre du poids ou de t'empiffrer à n'importe quelle heure de la journée. Tu as une image de toi que tu dois entretenir et surveiller._

 _Adrien releva la tête vers son père, surpris par sa remarque._

 _\- Vous trouvez que j'ai pris du poids récemment ?_

 _\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Tant mieux si tes entraînements de sport te permettent de compenser suffisamment, mais cela ne durera pas. Tu ne peux pas manger cent euros de fromage par semaine et conserver une santé irréprochable éternellement ! A partir de maintenant, je surveillerai personnellement tes comptes. Ton garde du corps aura interdiction de te conduire dans une fromagerie plus d'une fois par semaine, et je veillerai à ce que tu n'y dépenses pas plus de dix euros à chaque fois. Ces restrictions prennent application dès maintenant et dureront jusqu'à ce que tu m'aies prouvé que tu peux être suffisamment consciencieux par toi-même vis-à-vis de ton image. Tu peux disposer._

 _\- Mais père… commença à protester Adrien._

 _\- Tu peux disposer, j'ai dit, trancha Gabriel d'un ton plus sec._

 _Adrien comprit qu'il ne servait à rien d'insister et retourna lentement dans sa chambre. Dès qu'il eut refermé la porte derrière lui, son regard noir se posa sur Plagg qui venait de se jeter à ses pieds._

 _\- Tu vas pas me faire ça, hein ! hurla le kwami. Dix euros c'est à peine deux camemberts par semaine ! J'ai besoin de forces pour te transformer, moi ! Comment veux-tu que je survive avec moins de cinq fromages par jour ! Je me sens déjà défaillir !_

 _Plagg joignit le geste à la parole en simulant un évanouissement et en se laissant glisser sur le sol._

 _\- Tu l'as entendu, Plagg. Estime-toi heureux qu'il me laisse encore t'en acheter un peu. Si tu as faim, tu n'as qu'à manger la nourriture de nos cuisines le reste du temps, c'est très bon ce qu'ils préparent !_

 _\- Mais ce n'est pas du from…_

 _\- Ne commence pas ! s'exclama Adrien. Je ne peux rien contre lui, tu le sais bien ! C'est non !_

Plagg avait mimé l'évanouissement et les supplications adressées à son porteur en même temps qu'il les racontait. Il se redressa en finissant son récit et replaça ostensiblement sur son épaule le baluchon qu'il avait amené. Enfin, il leva ses yeux larmoyants et suppliants vers les visages dubitatifs de Marinette et Tikki, assises face à lui. Celles-ci étaient toutes les deux restées muettes de stupéfaction en entendant Plagg détailler l'injustice et la maltraitance qu'il avait subies chez son porteur et celui-ci conclut :

\- Et c'est donc pour cette raison que je viens humblement vous demander l'asile politique, afin d'échapper à la mort par sous-nutrition qui m'attend si je reste chez mon porteur.

* * *

 ** _Si vous vous posez la question, oui, je suis très fière de ma connerie xD_**

 ** _La fromagerie Alléosse existe bel et bien. Je ne la connais pas mais j'ai vu des avis comme quoi leur camembert était l'un des meilleurs de Paris._**

 ** _Souvenez-vous que seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**


	4. Lettre à mon fils

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 104ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Pardon". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

* * *

 _ **ATTENTION : CET OS CONTIENT UN SPOILER MAJEUR DE LA SAISON 2. Je préfère le préciser au vu du nombre de personnes (que je n'aurais pas soupçonné :p) qui sont venus lire mon OS "Alerte générale" sans savoir qui était Nooroo. Donc un spoiler majeur de l'épisode 1 "Le collectionneur", et quelques références aux épisodes Gorizilla, Le combat des reines, et Le jour des héros. Lisez en connaissance de cause.**_

* * *

Adrien,

J'ai longtemps hésité à t'écrire ces mots, pourtant, ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manquait. Je me suis longuement interrogé sur la pertinence de t'écrire cette lettre que tu risques fort de ne jamais recevoir. A quoi bon coucher tout cela sur papier, quand il me suffirait de te convoquer dans mon bureau pour enfin tout te dévoiler ? J'ai finalement décidé de le faire, pour une simple raison. Depuis le début, je suis persuadé de savoir comment tout cela va se terminer. Je suis persuadé qu'un jour, je mettrais enfin la main sur les Miraculous de Ladybug et Chat Noir et que, ce jour-là, grâce à leurs pouvoirs, notre famille pourra être réunie de nouveau. J'ai toujours considéré que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Qu'un jour, l'un de mes super-vilains aurait enfin en lui toute la rage et la haine nécessaires pour les vaincre. Mais aujourd'hui, les derniers événements m'ont fait douter. Sans l'intervention de Mayura, c'est moi-même qui aurait perdu mon Miraculous. Aujourd'hui, j'ai compris qu'en réalité, j'ignorais totalement la façon dont tout cela allait se terminer, et c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai finalement décidé de t'écrire ces mots. Ils resteront cachés dans mon bureau, mais si d'aventure, cela devait mal finir pour moi, je sais que tu les trouverais à ce moment-là. Et ce simple fait contribue à me réconforter, car depuis le début, je me suis juré que je te révélerais la vérité un jour. Si tu lis ces mots, cela signifie que j'ai échoué, que je ne suis plus de ce monde, et tu as le droit de savoir pourquoi.

Je serais bien incapable de dire lequel de nous deux a été le plus effondré après la disparition de ta mère. Je n'irais pas renier la souffrance que tu as alors endurée et je ne m'excuserai probablement jamais assez de ne pas avoir été là pour toi à ce moment-là. J'ai perdu l'un des deux amours de ma vie et, au lieu de me consacrer corps et âme à celui qu'il me restait, je me suis enfermé dans le passé et j'ai juré de trouver un moyen de la ramener. Peut-être était-ce une erreur, je le réalise maintenant. Mais chaque jour, chaque akumatisé m'a rapproché un peu plus de cet objectif final, jusqu'à atteindre ce point de non-retour. Je suis beaucoup trop proche du but pour renoncer maintenant, je ne le peux plus. J'ai essayé, pourtant. Pour toi. Tu es la seule personne qui m'a fait regretter mes attaques. Quand je t'ai vu sauter dans le vide pour échapper à Gorizilla, quand j'ai vu Queen Wasp te transformer en statue, j'ai réalisé que mon obstination pouvait me faire perdre la seule personne qu'il me reste encore en ce monde. Je ne me suis jamais autant détesté que dans ces moments, et pourtant, même lors de ces attaques, je n'ai pas réussi à m'arrêter. Je ne peux plus m'arrêter. Mon obstination m'a empêché de faire mon deuil, elle m'a enfermé dans l'espoir de voir ta mère revenir un jour, et, à présent, je suis juste incapable de concevoir un avenir dans lequel elle ne serait pas là. Je sais désormais que cette folie ne prendra fin qu'avec la défaite de Ladybug ou la mienne, et je ne peux rien faire d'autre que te promettre de tout faire pour que tu sois épargné dans ce combat.

Supposons à présent que j'échoue. Que tu hérites de mon empire, de mes affaires, et que tu découvres cette lettre ainsi que les Miraculous du Papillon et du Paon. Le kwami du Paon t'expliquera sans mal que son pouvoir est inutilisable sans mettre son porteur en danger, mais Nooroo sera obligé de te détailler ce que fait son propre pouvoir. Tu seras son maître, il ne pourra pas te mentir. Et, comme moi, tu percevras alors en lui un espoir de faire machine arrière et de réunir notre famille une nouvelle fois. Je t'en supplie, ne le fais pas. Ne fais pas la même erreur que moi, Adrien. Cette quête est trop destructrice et trop incertaine pour que tu te plonges dedans corps et âme comme je l'ai fait. Et s'il te plaît, si jamais tu es tenté malgré tout, souviens-toi de moi. Souviens-toi de ce que ce pouvoir m'a apporté. Il m'a conduit à m'éloigner de toi, à te négliger, à te mettre en danger au travers de mes attaques, et à ne rien regretter parce que je refuse désormais d'avoir fait tout cela pour rien. Si tu es confronté à une telle décision, alors écoute ton cœur. Vis, continue d'aller au collège, de sortir, de faire toutes ces choses que j'ai voulu t'interdire de faire pour te protéger alors que ce sont en réalité elles qui vont te sauver. Sors, vis, amuse-toi, rencontre des gens, rencontre celle qui sera aussi importante à tes yeux qu'Emilie l'était pour moi, celle qui te fera comprendre que c'était la bonne décision parce que rien ne sera alors plus important pour toi que cette vie auprès d'elle. Et ne regrette rien. Ne regrette pas ta décision, ne regrette pas les miennes, ne regrette surtout pas ta vie auprès de moi. J'ignore si tu réalises à quel point je t'ai fait du mal en voulant te protéger, je commence moi-même à peine à l'admettre. Ne vis pas dans le passé comme je l'ai fait. Je sais aujourd'hui que je serais plus heureux si je n'avais jamais épinglé ce Miraculous à ma chemise, et je peux te garantir que tu seras plus heureux en ne faisant pas cette erreur.

J'ai à peine écrit un millier de mots, pourtant, cela fait près de deux heures que je tâche de les écrire. Et je comprends à présent la raison pour laquelle je refuse de te dire tout ça en face. Je comprends à présent pourquoi il est hors de question que tu découvres ces mots et cette vérité tant que je serai de ce monde. Tout simplement parce que je serais incapable d'être aussi sincère et honnête avec toi si je t'avais en face de moi, si j'avais encore le pouvoir de lancer une nouvelle attaque. Je voulais t'écrire ces mots pour t'expliquer comment j'avais pu en arriver là et te supplier de me pardonner pour tout le mal que j'ai répandu autour de moi. Cette demande est sincère, je te le jure, je serais capable de recouvrir le reste de cette feuille de ce simple mot. Pardon. Pardonne-moi de t'avoir négligé, pardonne-moi d'avoir rêvé de voir Emilie revenir auprès de nous pour que tout puisse recommencer comme avant, pardonne-moi d'avoir été l'ennemi juré de Paris pendant tout ce temps. Pardon. Je suis capable de t'écrire ce mot encore un millier de fois, mais je serai incapable de te le dire en face. Peut-être parce que je sais que tu serais incapable de l'accepter. D'accepter de me pardonner et de passer à autre chose. Rester éloigné de toi ne m'a pas empêché de te connaître, Adrien. Et aujourd'hui, j'ai la certitude que si tu venais à découvrir la vérité maintenant, tu ne me demanderais même pas ce pardon. Tu serais probablement choqué, perturbé, et que sais-je encore. Mais, au bout du compte, ton amour pour elle l'emporterait. Et je sais, et nous savons tous les deux, que si tu venais à apprendre tout cela maintenant, tu te joindrais finalement à moi dans ma quête des Miraculous de Ladybug et Chat Noir.

* * *

 ** _Cet OS est assez différent des autres, j'espère qu'il vous a plu tout de même ! Quant à la fin, disons que je me prépare psychologiquement à ce que l'affiche et le résumé de la saison 3 laissent deviner. En espérant de tout coeur me tromper._**

 ** _Seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**


	5. Ronronthérapie

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 105ème nuit écriture du Forum francophone pour le thème "Disputer". Le forum est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où on peut discuter, demander de ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous!_

* * *

Marinette se détransforma et se glissa dans sa chambre sans ralentir. Elle s'effondra sur son lit et s'apprêtait à s'endormir quand son réveil sonna, lui arrachant une plainte de protestation. La nuit avait été épuisante, et lourde d'angoisse. Deux attaques Akuma, dont une qui avait failli blesser Alya qui cherchait le meilleur angle pour filmer le combat pour le LadyBlog. Chat Noir avait été plus réactif qu'elle et, lorsque sa meilleure amie avait été jetée du haut de la tour Eiffel, c'était lui qui avait plongé le premier pour la rattraper et la mettre en sécurité. Mais ces quelques secondes d'inattention avaient permis à leur ennemi de se jeter sur elle et de l'immobiliser par terre en lui tordant un bras dans le dos. Il lui avait déjà arraché une boucle d'oreille, et elle avait commencé à se détransformer, quand un éclair noir s'était jeté sur leur ennemi pour lui permettre de se dégager. Elle avait récupéré son Miraculous, son identité était restée secrète, et ils avaient réussi à terrasser le super-vilain, mais la frayeur que l'incident lui avait causée avait eu raison de son énergie et de sa capacité à relativiser les choses.

Enfin. Désormais, le combat était fini, la nuit aussi, et elle allait pouvoir attaquer sa troisième journée de collège sans dormir. Elle ne ressentait presque plus la fatigue. Tout autour d'elle lui paraissait être plongé dans le brouillard, elle avait encore plus de difficultés que d'habitude à coordonner ses mouvements, et, lorsque sa mère l'appela pour lui dire qu'elle allait être en retard, sa première envie fut de répondre en criant qu'elle ne l'avait pas sonnée. Elle se ravisa au dernier moment. Que ce soit ses deux nuits blanches d'affilées ou le comportement dangereux d'Alya, sa mère n'y était pour rien.

Elle arriva au collège à la seconde où la cloche retentissait, et, pour une fois, leur professeur n'était pas encore arrivée quand elle s'engouffra dans la salle de classe. Son regard fut aussitôt attiré par Alya, qui racontait à Rose, Juleka et Mylène son aventure de la nuit dernière.

\- Non mais regardez cette vidéo les filles ! C'était trop dingue ! Et comme mon téléphone filmait encore quand le Pyrolyseur m'a projetée dans les airs, on voit ma chute depuis les premières loges ! Bon, je n'en aurais pas mené large si Chat Noir ne m'avait pas rattrapée, mais je n'ai même pas eu le temps d'avoir peur qu'il me déposait déjà aux pieds de la Tour Eiffel ! C'était complètement dément ! Marinette ! appela-t-elle en voyant son amie. Tu as vu le LadyBlog ce matin ? Tu as vu ce qui m'est arrivé, c'est un truc de dingue !

Marinette resta dubitative quelques instants, luttant pour ne pas commettre d'impair en déclarant qu'elle savait ce qui s'était passée, et elle laissa Alya lui raconter à nouveau l'expérience avant de répondre :

\- Alya… Tu es sérieusement en train de t'extasier d'avoir failli mourir en chutant du haut de la tour Eiffel ?

\- Je n'ai pas failli mourir voyons, j'étais avec Ladybug et Chat Noir ! On ne risque rien quand ils sont à proximité !

\- Donc tu comptes recommencer à mettre ta vie et la leur en danger pour ton fichu blog ? s'indigna Marinette. Tu crois franchement que eux n'ont que ça à faire, de te sortir du pétrin dans lequel tu te fourres ?

\- Marinette… intervint Rose. Calme-toi, c'est pas grave. Inutile de vous disputer…

\- Si c'est grave ! reprit Marinette, de plus en plus en colère. Elle a failli mourir, elle a failli causer la perte de Ladybug et Chat Noir en les forçant à se séparer, et elle trouve le moyen de s'en vanter le lendemain ! Tu crois peut-être qu'ils n'ont pas assez d'un super-vilain qui les combat ?

\- Marinette… Relax, un peu, souffla Juleka en posant une main sur son épaule.

Elle sentait la préoccupation de ses amies qui ne la voyaient jamais en colère, elle pouvait presque discerner la culpabilité qui était en train de naître chez Alya et elle aurait eu envie de faire comme d'habitude, de sourire, de pardonner, de s'excuser elle-même. Mais ses yeux étaient trop tirés et douloureux, sa tête trop dans le brouillard, ses membres trop tremblants de fatigue pour qu'elle parvienne à le faire. La seule chose qu'elle désirait à cet instant, c'était de balancer une fois pour toutes tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, et elle reprit sur le même ton :

\- Non, je me calmerai pas ! Pas avant qu'elle ait promis de ne plus refaire de stupidités pareilles ! Tu t'imagines que je réagirais comment, si je te voyais mourir en direct sur tes vidéos, si on apprenait le lendemain que tu ne reviendras jamais plus ?! Tu crois quoi, que ton LadyBlog est plus important que toi à nos yeux ? Tu ne jures que pour ton blog ou pour les héros de Paris, mais à quel moment tu as oublié de penser qu'ils pouvaient beaucoup mieux s'en sortir quand tu n'étais pas dans leurs pattes à prendre des risques inutiles ?!

Elle savait que ces mots étaient faux, qu'Alya leur était venue en aide bien plus souvent qu'elle ne leur avait causé de problèmes, mais la frayeur de la nuit dernière était trop forte pour qu'elle parvienne à en tenir compte.

\- Marinette, il faut que tu te calmes, maintenant ! s'écria Mylène.

Elle s'apprêtait à ne pas l'écouter et renchérir sur le même ton quand elle vit Mylène pointer du doigt la porte de la salle. Ou plutôt, le papillon noir qui venait de s'introduire par la porte et qui fondait à présent droit sur elle. La terreur surplomba la colère qu'elle ressentait et elle resta figée de frayeur. Elle était épuisée, en colère, et effrayée, elle savait qu'elle faisait une cible de choix pour l'Akuma. Elle devait se calmer, absolument, mais plus elle luttait contre sa colère et plus celle-ci empirait, la poussant à penser que là encore, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé sans l'imprudence d'Alya. Et sa frayeur n'arrangeait rien. Que se passerait-il si elle était akumatisée, s'il n'y avait cette fois pas de Ladybug pour la libérer ? Combien de temps Chat Noir l'attendrait-il avant de perdre tout espoir et de s'effondrer à son tour ? Le papillon se rapprocha encore plus et atteignit ses boucles d'oreilles.

* * *

Adrien bâilla en descendant de la voiture de son garde du corps, mais il se força à accélérer le pas. Il était déjà en retard de quelques minutes, il avait peut-être une chance d'arriver en classe avant que le cours n'ait véritablement commencé. Ses deux dernières nuits blanches l'avaient vidé de ses forces, et il ne parvint qu'à marcher un peu plus rapidement que d'habitude. Il atteignait le couloir de leur salle quand un papillon noir le dépassa, se dirigeant droit vers leur classe.

\- Un Akuma ! Plagg !

\- Ah non, pas encore. Je suis en grève, grommela le kwami roulé en boule au fond de la poche de sa chemise. Je vais interpeller le syndicat des kwamis afin de renégocier les termes de notre contrat et obtenir un minimum de trois fromages et une nuit de repos par transformation et…

\- On discutera plus tard ! Transforme-moi !

Sans avoir pu dire un mot de plus, Plagg fondit dans la bague d'Adrien et, quelques secondes plus tard, Chat Noir se précipitait à la suite de l'Akuma. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée au moment où le papillon atteignait les boucles d'oreilles de Marinette. Marinette ? Qui ne se mettait jamais en colère, qui prenait tout sur elle, qui pardonnait tout à tout le monde les yeux fermés ? Son regard se posa sur elle et il comprit. Marinette qui était la seule à avoir d'aussi grands cernes que lui et à être plus pâle et tremblante de fatigue. Marinette qui foudroyait du regard Alya, probablement après avoir appris par le LadyBlog les événements de la nuit dernière, sans pouvoir cacher la terreur qui l'envahissait devant l'Akuma. Marinette, qui n'aurait pas de mal à se calmer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, pour peu qu'il sache s'y prendre. En trois bonds, il la rejoignit et lui fit face.

\- Viens là, princesse, souffla-t-il en ouvrant ses bras.

\- Je… Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Chat Noir ? demanda-t-elle, déboussolée.

\- J'empêche l'Akuma de te voir comme une cible rêvée. Tu me fais confiance ?

Marinette resta dubitative quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer d'un hochement de tête.

\- Toujours.

\- Alors viens.

Tendrement, Chat Noir l'attira dans ses bras, l'incitant à poser sa tête contre son épaule, et referma ses bras autour de son dos. Les premières secondes, Marinette ne ressentit rien. Elle était toujours énervée, toujours épuisée, et l'Akuma volait toujours à quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle ferma les yeux pour tenter de l'ignorer, et elle perçut quelque chose à ce moment-là. Comme un bruit de moteur diminué par mille, une rumeur de bruit de travaux suffisamment basse et régulière pour être agréable. Puis elle devina les imperceptibles mouvements que le dos de Chat Noir produisait au rythme de ce bruit et elle comprit. Chat Noir ronronnait. Elle n'eut ni le temps, ni l'envie de se demander pourquoi il faisait cela. Elle n'eut plus besoin de se forcer à garder les yeux fermés, et son corps se détendit lentement contre celui de son partenaire qui ronronnait toujours à un rythme régulier. Elle se concentra sur ce bruit si banal et si réconfortant pourtant, jusqu'à l'entendre très distinctement, comme s'il avait recouvert tous les autres bruits de Paris. Elle était toujours autant épuisée, mais sa fatigue devenait supportable. Toujours autant en colère, mais prête à écouter les explications et les excuses d'Alya. Le bruit du ronronnement l'envahissait toujours davantage, surplombant tous les sons autour d'elle, et, petit à petit, elle oublia tout. Elle se fichait de sa fatigue, elle se fichait de sa colère contre Alya, tant qu'elle pouvait rester éternellement ici, les yeux fermés contre Chat Noir, à l'écouter ronronner de façon aussi paisible et réconfortante. Elle eut l'impression de passer l'éternité dans ses bras à se laisser bercer par ce son avant que Chat Noir ne la relâche délicatement.

\- L'Akuma est parti, indiqua-t-il doucement. Ça va mieux ?

\- Oui, je… Comment tu…

\- Ronronthérapie, expliqua Chat Noir en se léchant le bout des doigts de manière féline. On sous-estime beaucoup trop ses bienfaits, pourtant, de nombreux psychologues ont déjà affirmé qu'écouter les ronronnements d'un chat pendant un quart d'heure était plus bénéfique que certains calmants.

Marinette resta dubitative quelques instants avant de souffler :

\- Merci. Je… T'es super. Et pardon.

\- Ne t'excuse pas, princesse. Ça nous arrive à tous de nous lever du mauvais coussinet ! Je te dirais bien que c'était un plaisir pour moi aussi, mais ma Lady risquerait d'être jalouse si elle l'apprenait.

Marinette laissa échapper un ricanement désabusé et secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

\- Merci, se contenta-t-elle de répéter.

\- A ton service, répondit-il en esquissant une révérence. Sur ce, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, d'autres aventures m'appellent.

Chat Noir disparut aussi vite qu'il était arrivé et Marinette garda son regard fixé sur la porte, encore stupéfaite de ce qui venait de se passer. Seule l'arrivée d'Adrien, légèrement essoufflé et soulagé de voir que personne n'était assis, la tira de ses pensées et elle se retourna vers Alya pour s'excuser. En sachant déjà, à son sourire, que son amie ne lui en voulait pas et qu'elle lui promettrait à son tour d'être plus prudente à l'avenir.

* * *

Leur troisième nuit avait mal commencé et il était minuit lorsqu'ils eurent fini d'aider les pompiers à évacuer un immeuble en feu. Au moins, ils n'avaient pas eu à utiliser leurs pouvoirs, et il leur restait donc quelques minutes, assis l'un contre l'autre sur un toit, pour savourer le calme revenu avant de retourner se coucher. Ladybug laissa sa tête glisser sur l'épaule de Chat Noir en bâillant et, après une hésitation, elle demanda :

\- Chaton ?

\- Hmm ?

\- Tu veux bien ronronner ?

* * *

 ** _Oui, j'y tenais à cet épilogue, et il me permettait d'atteindre les 2000 mots :p_**

 ** _Seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**


	6. Secrets d'histoire

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 105ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Faute". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

* * *

\- Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas de ce qui s'est passé ? s'étonna Plagg.

\- Tu sais bien que non, répondit Adrien. Queen Wasp était devant moi, elle a dit que vu qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir mon père, je ferai l'affaire, et je me suis réveillé au sommet de la Tour Eiffel pendant que tu tapais dans la main de Ladybug. Je suppose que tu as assuré ?

\- Bien sûr ! répondit Plagg avec fierté. J'assure toujours !

\- Alors pourquoi Maître Fû ne voulait-il pas que tu interviennes, au début ?

Plagg prit le temps de finir d'engloutir sa part de camembert avant de répondre :

\- J'ai possiblement commis quelques erreurs de jeunesse, par le passé…

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Eh bien… Je tiens à dire que ce n'était pas de ma faute ! Comme je te l'ai dit, j'étais jeune. Un bébé, même. Je venais tout juste de naître, et là, un énorme monstre terrifiant me rugit dessus et essaie de me croquer ! Je n'ai pas fait exprès de lancer mon cataclysme, je ne savais même pas ce que c'était ! Bref, il y a eu une explosion, un volcan est entré en éruption, et avec la météorite qui tombait en même temps… En tout cas, on n'a plus entendu parler des monstres terrifiants en question.

\- Tu es responsable de la disparition des dinosaures, et tu t'étonnes que Maître Fû refuse que tu touches à quoi que ce soit ? s'exclama Adrien.

\- Ce n'était pas des êtres humains ! L'humanité n'aurait même pas pu venir au monde s'ils avaient encore été là ! C'était un mal pour un bien !

\- Plagg… Tu as sérieusement convaincu les Gardiens avec cet argument ?

\- Certains ont fini par admettre que ce n'était pas si grave… Et puis, dans l'Égypte Antique, ils étaient sacrément contents de me trouver !

\- Tu as connu l'Égypte des Pharaons ?

\- Bien sûr ! C'était notre heure de gloire, à Ladybug et moi. A l'époque, elle se faisait appeler la Déesse Coccinelle.

\- Oui, le type du musée akumatisé en Pharaon en avait parlé… Il s'était passé quoi ? C'était pendant quelle dynastie, d'ailleurs ?

\- Aaaah, si tu savais…

Plagg s'allongea sur le dos et ses yeux se plongèrent dans le vide, brillants de nostalgie. Lentement, il reprit :

\- C'était à l'époque de Ramsès II. A l'époque, il y avait un autre peuple qui vivait en Égypte. Ils s'étaient réfugiés là-bas à défaut de trouver une Terre Promise. Les Égyptiens les ont accueillis pendant un temps, mais, au fil du temps, ils les ont réduits en esclavage. La Déesse Coccinelle avait essayé d'interagir en leur faveur auprès du Pharaon, mais il ne l'écoutait pas. Et cela se voyait qu'elle était trop fidèle à son peuple pour entrer ostensiblement en guerre contre eux sur ce sujet.

\- Mais les Hébreux ont fini par s'enfuir d'Égypte, objecta Adrien. Grâce à Moïse…

\- Et comment crois-tu que Moïse a pu réaliser tout ça ? s'indigna Plagg en se redressant face à Adrien. Moïse n'a rien fait d'autre que parvenir à s'enfuir dans les montagnes. C'est là qu'un Gardien a pu le retrouver, et il a dit, je cite : « Moïse, je te présente Plagg. Il est _le_ kwami de la situation. »

\- Tu n'exagères pas un peu ?

\- Même pas. En même temps… Les Égyptiens avaient besoin que des choses suffisamment graves et effrayantes se passent, conduites par un porte-parole qui leur rabâcherait que tout s'arrêterait dès que les Hébreux partiraient. C'était vrai, que j'étais le kwami de la situation ! Pour une fois que mon talent était reconnu à sa juste valeur ! Je ne me suis jamais autant amusé qu'à cette période… Réalise un peu ! Provoquer des nuées de sauterelles et de grenouilles ! Faire tomber des intempéries et de la grêle en continu ! Tout plonger dans les ténèbres ! Et tout ça avec la bénédiction de mon porteur et des Gardiens ! Aaaah, c'était le bon temps… J'ai dû attendre que le camembert soit inventé pour connaître à nouveau un tel sentiment de bonheur et d'extase !

Plagg avait à nouveau basculé sur le dos, un sourire béat et nostalgique planté sur le visage.

\- Plagg… murmura Adrien. Il y a eu des morts ! Tous les fléaux d'Égypte… Il n'y a pas eu que des sauterelles ou de la grêle ! L'enfant aîné de chaque famille est mort, c'était une véritable hécatombe !

\- Bien sûr que non… objecta Plagg. Bon, d'accord, l'envie ne m'en manquait pas. Mais la Déesse Coccinelle est intervenue. Au début elle voulait nous arrêter, Moïse et moi. Mais elle a fini par comprendre qu'on irait jusqu'au bout, avec ou sans son aide. Probablement notre plus grande rivalité de l'Histoire. Elle a mis du temps à se décider… Mais la nuit où nous devions tuer un enfant dans chaque famille, les enfants en question avaient disparu. Elle les avait mis en sécurité. Ça a tout de même eu l'effet escompté, les Égyptiens ont eu une belle frayeur en voyant que leurs enfants avaient disparu et ça a participé à faire céder Ramsès. Mais puisqu'aucun historien ne s'est donné la peine de noter que tous les enfants étaient revenus une semaine après notre départ, tout le monde a juste considéré que nous les avions tués.

\- Admettons… soupira Adrien.

\- Tu ne me crois pas ?

\- Si, assura-t-il plus doucement. Je sais que tu ne ferais de mal à personne volontairement. Et donc ? Ladybug vous a aidés finalement ? Ou elle a juste limité la casse ?

\- Je crois qu'on lui a fait peur. Elle, elle était plus sceptique que toi sur notre capacité à tuer. Donc elle nous a rejoints, pour nous aider à convaincre les Égyptiens plus vite. Son Lucky Charme avait fait apparaître des multitudes d'algues rouges dans le Nil, si bien qu'ils ont cru qu'il s'était transformé en sang. Ça a eu son petit effet… Et quand elle a fait disparaître le fils de Ramsès II, là encore en le dissimulant à l'abri, ça a été le coup de grâce. Et donc on a pu partir.

\- Donc Moïse qui ouvrait l'eau en deux pour permettre à son peuple de passer…

\- Ça te fait rêver, hein ? sourit Plagg. Si tu veux, je te montrerai comment Moïse a utilisé son cataclysme pour le faire. Tu te ferais une réputation d'enfer en le refaisant aujourd'hui !

Adrien laissa échapper un ricanement et soupira :

\- Je me passerais d'une célébrité pour cette raison. Mais les soldats Égyptiens qui vous suivaient dans l'eau ? Ils sont tous morts noyés…

\- Meuh non, soupira Plagg en croquant une nouvelle part de camembert. Ils ont bu un grand bol d'eau avant que la Déesse Coccinelle ne les rattrape, c'est tout… Elle avait fait apparaître un grand bateau sur les flots sur lequel elle les a tous mis à l'abri. Bon, ça lui a valu son identité secrète, elle s'est détransformée à la seconde où elle ramenait le dernier. Tout le monde a appris qu'elle était en réalité Néfertari, l'épouse de Ramsès II. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi elle avait autant tardé à intervenir… Et puis, ça n'a pas changé grand-chose pour elle. Elle était une reine adulée, respectée, connue pour sa bonté… Au final, c'est cet épisode qui a contribué à faire admettre que les Pharaons étaient des Dieux sur Terre.

Adrien était resté silencieux, buvant les paroles de Plagg, et il réfléchit quelques instants avant d'admettre :

\- Il faut reconnaître que tu as été héroïque sur ce sujet. Sauver tout le peuple hébreux, et sans un seul mort ! Ça n'a pas suffi à faire tes preuves auprès des Gardiens ?

\- A l'époque, si, admit Plagg. Ils m'aimaient bien, pendant un temps. Puis il y a eu la bourde de l'Atlantide, ça a un peu jeté un froid.

\- Tu as connu l'Atlantide ? La cité perdue sous la mer ? Ce n'est pas un mythe ?

\- C'est beaucoup moins spectaculaire que vos histoires le laissent penser, nuança Plagg. Ce n'était qu'une grande cité sur une île, entourée de remparts qui la protégeaient contre la marée montante. Mais ces types avaient une de ces avances sur leur temps ! C'est chez eux que j'ai découvert le camembert ! Ils avaient des techniques de fermentation du fromage que je n'ai jamais retrouvées ailleurs ! Ah, le camembert de l'Atlantide… Quand je pense que j'ai dû attendre plus de 1500 ans que vous réussissiez à l'inventer de nouveau ! Leur camembert… Une telle merveille, que ça a causé leur perte. Ce n'était pas de ma faute, si ce truc était le plus incroyable met que j'ai jamais eu l'occasion de goûter !

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Comme je t'ai dit, à marée haute, seuls les remparts empêchaient la ville d'être submergée. Mais à marée basse, la plage était dégagée et on pouvait aller y bronzer ! Ou y manger du fromage. J'en avais tellement emmené que je ne pouvais pas traverser la muraille avec, j'étais obligé d'ouvrir la porte des remparts. Je me suis étalé au soleil en en mangeant et… Je suppose que j'ai dû m'endormir. J'en avais tellement mangé, j'étais incapable de faire un seul geste, je voulais juste rester étalé au soleil éternellement. La vague qui m'est passé dessus m'a réveillé, mais trop tard. J'avais laissé la porte ouverte, et la cité était en train de couler. Mais je te répète que ce n'était pas de ma faute ! Ils n'avaient qu'à pas avoir du si bon fromage ! Ou avoir un portier. Oui, un portier, ça aurait été très bien et ça les aurait tous sauvés…

Adrien était resté dubitatif, semblant réfléchir à ce que Plagg venait de dire.

\- Tu ne me crois pas ? s'indigna Plagg. Mon propre porteur ne me fait pas confiance au point d'être enchanté d'avoir un récit historique directement raconté par celui qui l'a vécu ?!

\- Non non, ce n'est pas ça ! démentit Adrien. C'est juste que… Ça m'étonne un peu. OK, tu avais fait une bêtise avec l'Atlantide… Mais à côté de ce qui s'est passé en Égypte… C'est terrible, bien sûr, mais de là à t'interdire de toucher à quoi que ce soit ? Mince, Moïse et les Hébreux, ce n'était pas rien ! Comment ils ont pu l'oublier à ce point ?

\- Parce que je suis un kwami incompris et mal-aimé ! s'exclama Plagg. Personne ne me fait confiance, personne ne tient compte de mes victoires, seuls mes échecs marquent l'Histoire ! Personne ne m'aime ! Surtout depuis… Ah oui, tiens… Maintenant que j'y pense… Il y a eu un autre truc qu'ils n'ont pas aimé.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Eh bien… A une période… Il y a eu une grande sécheresse. Les hommes mourraient de soif ou de faim en essayant de faire pousser des plantes qui brûlaient au soleil… Ça a été assez terrible. Tellement que j'ai décidé d'intervenir.

\- Aïe, grimaça Adrien.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

\- Rien. Continue. Une grande sécheresse ?

\- Oui. La sécheresse, ce n'était pas de ma faute, hein ! Personne ne sait pourquoi il a fait si chaud aussi longtemps à cette période. Je n'y étais pour rien. Mais je me suis dit que je pouvais renouveler l'épisode de Moïse, sauver toute une population… Et faire s'abattre la pluie. Ce que j'avais fait tomber en Égypte n'aurait jamais suffi, il fallait que je mette les bouchées doubles. J'ai essayé de lancer mon cataclysme de façon à ce qu'il affecte les hautes couches de l'atmosphère, et donc, qu'il se mette à pleuvoir de façon assez impressionnante.

\- Ça a marché ?

\- Ah oui, ça a marché ! Tellement bien que la Terre n'a plus connu de réchauffement avant ton époque ! Mais ça a eu quelques petits effets secondaires… Il a vraiment _beaucoup_ plu.

\- Trop pour que ton porteur puisse s'en sortir ? Il est mort noyé ? devina Adrien, l'air attristé.

\- Non non, il s'en est sorti ! C'était un Gardien, et il avait de la suite dans les idées, ce petit… Bon, il était un brin paranoïaque, et il n'avait aucune confiance en moi, c'était dingue… Mais il a pris les devants et, avec le recul, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir.

\- Et donc, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

\- Quand j'ai annoncé que j'avais une idée pour faire tomber la pluie, il s'est méfié. Et donc, pendant que je mettais mon plan à exécution, il a appelé la Ladybug de l'époque et ils ont construit ensemble un immense bateau dans lequel Volpina a attiré un couple de chaque espèce animale. Juste au cas où.

Adrien resta stupéfait et Plagg mordit dans une part de camembert et réfléchit quelques secondes avant de reprendre :

\- Nous, on s'en est sortis… Mais le récit que Noé en a fait, en apprenant aux Gardiens suivants que tous les autres humains avaient été éradiqués par ma faute… Oui, à la réflexion, c'est peut-être ça qu'ils n'ont pas apprécié.

* * *

 ** _Encore une fois, oui, je suis très fière de cette connerie :p_**

 ** _Quelques petits disclaimers et détails historiques maintenant :_**

 ** _\- Le fait que l'Atlantide ait été une île n'est qu'une des multitudes de suppositions qui l'entourent. En revanche, l'idée de cité entourée de remparts et noyée à cause d'une porte restée ouverte ne m'appartient aucunement, je l'ai empruntée à Georges Chaulet et son "Fantômette et le palais sous la mer" (Oui, on a les références qu'on peut)_**

 ** _\- Tout le récit sur Moïse (à l'exception des interventions de Plagg et Ladybug) vient du scénario du DA "Le Prince d'Égypte", qui a bercé toute mon enfance au rythme de trois visionnages par semaine. Après quelques recherches, j'ai vu que ce DA avait été réalisé avec un bon nombre de religieux pour s'assurer que le scénario collait le plus possible à ce que la Bible en disait_**

 ** _J'espère que ça vous a plu, seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**


	7. J'aime la galette

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 106ème nuit écriture du Forum francophone pour le thème "Galette". Le forum est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où on peut discuter, demander de ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

 ** _Note de l'auteur : Je décline toute responsabilité sur ce texte et les traumatismes qu'il peut induire. Tout est de la faute de Wizzette qui a donné le thème "Galette" sans savoir que ce mot est un véritable appel à une certaine chanson._**

* * *

\- _J'aime la galette, savez-vous comment… Quand elle est bien faite, avec du beurre dedans…_

Marinette s'affairait à empaqueter les galettes de rois au fur et à mesure que son père les sortait du four, tout en chantonnant cet air qu'elle connaissait depuis toujours. La période de l'épiphanie faisait partie des plus chargées de l'année à la boulangerie, et Marinette avait pris l'habitude d'aider ses parents à assurer les commandes de frangipanes et de brioches de toutes tailles. Après s'être assurée que chaque commande de la journée était bien honorée et prête à partir, elle commença à entreposer les autres galettes dans la vitrine de la boulangerie. Elle finissait de poser la dernière lorsqu'elle arriva à la fin de son couplet et reprit de plus belle :

 _-_ _Tralalala lalala lalère… Tralalala lalala lala_ _! J'aime la galette…_

Trop occupée à chanter et préparer la vitrine, Marinette n'avait pas fait attention à la cloche de la porte d'entrée de la boulangerie, et elle reprenait le refrain à tue-tête quand la silhouette devant elle attira son regard. Difficile de le manquer, il faisait le triple de sa taille et de son poids et masquait à lui seul la plupart de la lumière qui entrait par la vitre de la boutique. Elle leva les yeux vers l'homme qu'elle reconnut rapidement. Le garde du corps d'Adrien. Sauf que s'il se trouvait ici, cela voulait dire que…

\- Salut ! lança Adrien en sortant de l'ombre du gorille. Jolie chanson. Je la connaissais pas.

Marinette sentit ses joues se mettre à bouillir et elle bredouilla :

\- C'est… Je, tu connais rien… Enfin non non non, je veux dire tu manques rien ! C'est une chanson stubile, euh dépide, euh…

Marinette voulut disparaître sur place et elle s'efforça d'arrêter de parler pour reprendre sa respiration et relever les yeux vers Adrien.

\- C'est une chanson stupide. Tu… Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

\- On avait commandé une frangipane, et Nathalie m'a donné deux ou trois autres trucs à ramener…

Il sortit un papier de sa poche et Marinette proposa :

\- La commande est bien au nom d'Agreste ? Fais voir ta liste si tu veux, je te ramène tout en même temps.

\- Merci.

Marinette s'éclipsa derrière le comptoir et repéra rapidement la galette étiquetée au nom d'Adrien. Comment ne l'avait-elle pas remarqué, elle l'avait préparée dix minutes auparavant ? Elle parcourut la liste et réunit rapidement six meringues, un pain aux figues et trois éclairs au chocolat. Elle fronça les sourcils devant la dernière ligne de la liste, écrite par une autre écriture brouillonne et indéchiffrable. Elle revint vers Adrien.

\- Excuse-moi, j'arrive pas à lire la dernière ligne… Nathalie t'a dit ce que c'était ?

Adrien se pencha sur le papier et son regard brilla d'exaspération pendant une seconde avant qu'il ne traduise :

\- C'est écrit « De quoi accompagner le camembert ». Une baguette aux céréales, ça ira, merci.

Marinette lui apporta sa commande et Adrien régla pendant que le garde du corps emportait tout dans leur voiture. Le jeune homme sourit :

\- Merci beaucoup, à bientôt !

\- Oui à detôt, enfin, à demain !

Adrien fit volte-face et, avant que la porte ne se referme, Marinette l'entendit distinctement chantonner :

\- _J'aime la galette, savez-vous comment…_

* * *

\- Attention ! hurla Chat Noir.

Il se jeta sur Ladybug pour la plaquer au sol deux secondes avant que les lanières qui sortaient des bras du super-vilain ne s'enroulent autour d'elle. Celles-ci se refermèrent sur la barre métallique de Chat Noir qui, d'un geste, envoya la créature valser au loin.

\- Merci, souffla Ladybug.

\- Je t'en prie. Viens, faut pas traîner !

Ils se redressèrent et partirent en courant, sautant de toit en toit. Lorsqu'ils eurent pris un peu de distance, ils s'arrêtèrent pour évaluer la situation et Ladybug entendit Chat Noir chantonner imperceptiblement :

 _-_ _Tralalala lalala lalère… Tralalala lalala lala_ _…_

Elle resta stupéfaite deux secondes avant de demander :

\- Chaton… Tu es sérieusement en train de chanter _J'aime la galette ?_

\- C'est pas de ma faute ! protesta-t-il. Je la connaissais pas, cette chanson. C'est une amie qui me l'a apprise, et maintenant, je l'ai dans la tête.

* * *

 ** _Encore une fois, je décline toute responsabilité pour une éventuelle chanson que je vous aurais mise dans la tête._**

 ** _N'oubliez pas que seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**


	8. Une histoire de plomb

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 106ème nuit écriture du Forum francophone pour le thème "Plomb". Le forum est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où on peut discuter, demander de ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

* * *

Ladybug sauta de toit en toit à toute vitesse, enchaînant les sprints, les ralentissements et les écarts pour échapper au super-vilain qui la poursuivait. Elle ne savait même pas d'où était sorti cet homme ni ce qu'il avait subi pour attirer l'attention du Papillon. Elle avait juste remarqué son costume militaire, son képi soigneusement vissé sur sa tête, sa démarche saccadée et son fusil aux contours grossiers. Un fusil d'où jaillissait du plomb liquide, qui se solidifiait dès qu'il touchait une cible, et qui l'immobiliserait si jamais le super-vilain parvenait à l'atteindre. Elle s'essoufflait de plus en plus dans cette course folle, et elle savait qu'elle devait attendre encore quelques minutes avant que Chat Noir ne revienne. Celui-ci avait été sur place contre le Soldat de Plomb avant elle, mais il avait dû utiliser son cataclysme et l'avait quittée le temps de nourrir son kwami.

Le Soldat de Plomb passa par-dessus elle et lui fit face, lui bloquant le passage. Il leva son fusil et Ladybug plongea pour l'éviter au moment où le plomb jaillissait vers elle. Trop tard. Elle sentit quelque chose lui frapper les pieds et elle fut plaquée au sol, immobilisée par le poids du projectile qui s'était solidifié à son contact. La créature s'approcha d'elle et elle tenta de l'éloigner avec son yoyo tout en se débattant contre le piège qui lui bloquait les jambes, mais cela n'empêcha pas son ennemi d'être facilement face à elle et de tendre la main vers ses boucles d'oreilles. Il allait l'atteindre quand une voix aiguë s'écria :

\- Pas si vite, espèce d'amas de métal ! PIQURE !

Un éclair jaune et noir s'interposa entre eux et le Soldat de Plomb resta figé dans les airs, sa main tendue vers elle à quelques centimètres de son Miraculous. Ladybug laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement mais très vite, la stupéfaction prit le dessus.

\- Queen Bee ? Que… Comment ?

Avant que celle-ci n'ait pu répondre, Chat Noir atterrit à côté de Queen Bee et sourit :

\- Tu sembles avoir du plomb dans l'aile, Ma Lady… Un coup de patte peut-être ?

Chat Noir utilisa son cataclysme pour la libérer, et elle recula rapidement à une distance respectable du super-vilain, toujours figé devant elle. Puis elle se retourna vers les deux super-héros qui venaient de la rejoindre.

\- Tu sembles surprise, lança Chat Noir. Tu pourras remercier Plagg, c'est lui qui a fait remarquer que je m'étais détransformé pas loin de chez Maître Fu et qu'on pouvait en profiter pour ramener des renforts. Comme quoi, il a du plomb dans la tête, quand il veut !

\- Je me tue à répéter que vous feriez mieux de me laisser mon Miraculous tout le temps ! s'exclama Queen Bee. Enfin quoi, c'est une de ces pertes de temps que vous deviez me l'amener à chaque fois que vous avez besoin d'aide ! Il va falloir vous faire à l'idée que je vous suis indispensable ! Votre duo est terminé, vous n'êtes plus rien sans moi !

Ladybug soupira intérieurement d'exaspération. Elle aurait largement préféré que Chat Noir revienne avec Rena Rouge ou Carapace, mais elle savait que Queen Bee était la seule dont il connaissait l'identité secrète. Et elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle venait de la tirer d'un sacré pétrin.

\- Merci à tous les deux.

\- Donc vous êtes d'accord, vous me laissez garder mon Miraculous à la fin ? Oh vous êtes trop géniaux !

\- NON ! s'écrièrent Ladybug et Chat Noir en chœur.

Queen Bee parut outrée par leur réponse mais elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Le Soldat de Plomb recommençait à bouger lentement.

\- Il ne va pas tarder à se libérer du pouvoir de Queen Bee, fit remarquer Chat Noir. On ferait mieux de filer avant qu'il ne plombe l'atmosphère.

Ils s'éloignèrent de quelques toits tout en pouvant surveiller le super-vilain. Ladybug résuma :

\- Il va falloir faire vite. On n'a pas encore localisé son akuma et vous n'allez pas tarder à vous détransformer.

\- Cinq minutes, c'est plus que suffisant pour moi ! s'exclama Queen Bee. Je trouve ça d'un ridicule que vous soyez toujours pris par le temps ! Laissez-moi y retourner et je vous détruis son akuma en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire !

\- Hors de question, grommela Ladybug.

\- Pourquoi ?

Ce fut Chat Noir qui répondit :

\- Parce que tes belles paroles d'or risquent d'être suivies d'actes de plomb, ma chère Queen Bee. Ladybug a raison, il nous faut un plan.

Ladybug se releva en lança son yoyo en l'air.

\- Lucky Charme !

Un ustensile retomba dans sa main et elle s'exclama :

\- Une louche en inox ? Qu'est-ce que je vais en faire ?

\- Un de ces jours, l'humour de ton Lucky Charme va vraiment me faire péter les plombs, fit remarquer Chat Noir.

Queen Bee le regarda deux secondes avant de se retourner vers Ladybug :

\- Il fait toujours des jeux de mots idiots comme ça ?

\- Tu n'imagines même pas. Là il est en petite forme, sourit Ladybug.

Elle adressa un clin d'œil à son partenaire, qui comprit qu'elle plaisantait, avant de regarder autour d'elle à la recherche d'indices sur la façon dont utiliser la louche de métal. Le bas de ses propres jambes. Le fusil du Soldat de Plomb. Son képi. La louche. Fronçant les sourcils, Ladybug posa une main sur ses chevilles et la retira rapidement.

\- C'est brûlant ! Nos costumes isolent du chaud comme du froid et sont indestructibles, mais le plomb qui sort de son fusil ferait fondre n'importe quel tissu en un instant !

\- Encore heureux ! s'étonna Chat Noir. Si ton costume n'avait pas assuré le coup, tu aurais cramé comme sous un soleil de plomb…

\- Et son képi… reprit Ladybug. Oui, vu son costume, le plus probable est que l'akuma soit dans son képi. Je sais comment le détruire ! Écoutez-moi…

Une minute plus tard, Queen Bee se jeta vers le Soldat de Plomb, qui tira vers elle. Elle esquiva une fois, deux fois, trois fois.

\- C'est tout ce que tu sais faire, tête de plomb ? lança Queen Bee. Tu devrais te douter que je suis bien trop puissante et agile pour toi ! Laisse tomber !

Elle s'immobilisa face à lui et lança :

\- Tiens, je vais te faciliter la tâche, j'arrête de bouger ! Je suis sûre que même comme ça tu n'arriveras pas à m'atteindre !

Le Soldat de Plomb arma son fusil et, au moment où il tira, Queen Bee hurla :

\- Maintenant !

Ils n'auraient pas eu besoin de cet avertissement. Ladybug s'était interposée entre eux en brandissant la louche d'inox dans lequel la flaque de plomb liquide atterrit. Mais cette fois, il ne se solidifia pas et elle resauta en tenant la louche en équilibre pendant que Chat Noir jaillissait derrière le Soldat en lui enlevant son képi :

\- Je t'emprunte ça, juste le temps de te mettre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle !

Chat Noir jeta le képi vers Ladybug qui, à l'aide de la louche, reversa le plomb brûlant sur le képi. Celui-ci ne mit que quelques secondes à fondre suffisamment pour que l'akuma en sorte. Ladybug le captura rapidement et, deux minutes plus tard, toutes les traces de l'attaque s'étaient volatilisées dans Paris. Leurs trois poings serrés se heurtèrent pendant qu'ils s'exclamaient :

\- Bien joué !

Un signal strident s'échappa du peigne de Queen Bee et elle se détransforma en s'exclamant :

\- Avouez que vous n'auriez jamais réussi sans moi ! Ça mérite bien que je garde mon Miraculous, non ?

\- Non, soupira Ladybug. Ça te met en danger. La ville entière connaît ton identité. La seule raison pour laquelle le Papillon ne s'en est pas pris directement à toi, c'est qu'il sait que tu n'as pas ton Miraculous quand tu n'es pas transformée.

Elle maugréa quelques secondes mais finit par détacher le peigne de ses cheveux et le déposer dans la main tendue de Ladybug.

\- Je ramène le Soldat de Plomb et le Miraculous, je te laisse repartir avec Chaton.

\- Au plaisir de te revoir, Ma Lady ! s'exclama celui-ci en esquissant une révérence.

Ladybug regarda sa partenaire de combat enlacer Chat Noir avant que celui-ci ne saute du toit. Ses yeux restèrent perdus dans le vide quelques instants. Chat Noir était arrogant, trop sûr de lui, trop exaspérant, et elle passait la moitié de son temps à lever les yeux au ciel à cause de ses blagues plus ou moins stupides. Alors… Alors pourquoi avait-elle ressenti ce pincement au cœur en la voyant s'agripper à lui ?

* * *

La cloche sonna la fin de la journée et Marinette bâilla longuement. Son combat contre le Soldat de Plomb l'avait épuisée, elle avait même du mal à croire que seulement trois heures s'étaient écoulées depuis. Elle traîna les pieds vers la sortie et percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet.

\- Excuse-moi ! Je regardais pas où je marchais… s'exclama Adrien. Je t'ai pas fait mal ?

\- Oh, non non, toi aussi, enfin moi aussi je regardais pas… Pardon…

Adrien esquissa un sourire devant ses bafouillages et ses excuses et il demanda :

\- Fatiguée de la journée ?

\- Un peu, oui. Toi aussi ? devina-t-elle en avisant son regard exténué et sa peau pâle.

\- M'en parle pas… Je crois que je vais dormir d'un sommeil de plomb, cette nuit !

* * *

 ** _A l'évidence, même quand je pars d'une idée stupide de "Un mec qui balance du plomb liquide et Chaton qui fait des jeux de mots avec plomb à chaque phrase", je suis incapable de ne pas faire une bonne moitié d'épisode et du world building. J'me désespère, je vous jure._**

 ** _J'espère que ça vous a plu, seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**


	9. Une heure de répit

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 107ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Étude". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

* * *

Marinette descendit les escaliers qui s'enfonçaient dans les sous-sols du collège et franchit la porte qui débouchait sur une grande salle meublée d'une centaine de tables et de chaises. La plupart de ses camarades de classe étaient déjà installés, sortant leurs affaires de cours. Marinette trouva rapidement une table vide et se laissa tomber sur la chaise. Au moment où elle s'assit, elle sentit aussitôt un sentiment de soulagement. Elle ne soupçonnait pas cette sensation de pression, d'appréhension et d'angoisse qui pesait sur ses épaules afin qu'elle ne se volatilise à l'instant où elle s'était assise. Elle y était habituée, pourtant, à cette sensation : Elle la ressentait tous les lundis à 16 heures, à l'instant où elle entrait dans cette salle de permanence. La journée du lundi terminait par une heure d'études. Les élèves autorisés par leurs parents pouvaient quitter l'école plus tôt, mais, ce jour-là, la mère de Marinette pouvait venir la chercher devant le collège à 17 heures. Entre sortir à 16 heures et passer une heure dans le bus ou à marcher, ou attendre 17 heures que sa mère la ramène en voiture, elle avait vite fait le choix. Et, tous les lundis, à 16 heures, elle s'enfonçait dans cette salle souterraine où aucune lumière naturelle ne passait pour une heure de répit.

La première fois qu'elle avait réalisé à quel point cette salle était coupée du monde, elle avait d'abord eu peur. Et si une attaque Akuma avait lieu pendant qu'elle était ici ? Et si Chat Noir avait besoin d'elle pour lutter contre un super-vilain ? La première fois, elle avait demandé cinq ou six fois l'autorisation de sortir pour des prétextes plus ou moins crédibles, juste pour vérifier à l'extérieur que tout était calme. Mais c'était le cas. Ça avait toujours été le cas. Il y avait des attaques Akuma le matin avant qu'elle ne parte au collège, à n'importe quelle heure de la journée, du repas ou, plus rarement, de la nuit. Mais il n'y en avait jamais le lundi, de 16 heures à 17 heures. Pendant une heure, elle entrait dans cette salle d'études coupée du monde et les attaques Akuma cessaient. Elle savait que ce ne pouvait être qu'une coïncidence. Qu'il n'y avait aucune raison logique qui expliquait le fait que les attaques n'avaient jamais lieu à ce moment-là. Alors, les fois suivantes, elle avait continué à demander l'autorisation d'aller aux toilettes au moins une fois pendant l'heure. Pour constater qu'encore une fois, la ville était calme. Elle s'était finalement fait une raison et, même si ce fait échappait à toute logique, elle avait pris pour acquis le fait que rien n'arriverait à ce moment précis. Et, petit à petit, elle avait constaté cette sensation. Ce soulagement lorsqu'elle entrait ici. L'absence d'appréhension, d'hyper-attention et d'angoisse qui l'habitaient continuellement, parce qu'elle s'était trop habituée à guetter et redouter la prochaine attaque. Pendant cette heure, rien n'arriverait, elle avait fini par l'admettre. Alors, pendant cette heure, elle arrêtait de guetter et de redouter la prochaine attaque.

Pendant cette heure, elle redevenait une collégienne ordinaire dont la seule préoccupation était de faire ses devoirs. Le surveillant qui gérait l'heure d'études à ce moment-là avait toujours été un des plus attentionnés envers eux. S'ils avaient besoin d'aide pour leurs devoirs, il était là pour leur ré-expliquer une leçon autant de fois qu'il le fallait. S'ils avaient fini leurs devoirs, il les laissait aller emprunter un livre au CDI pour lire en silence pendant toute l'heure. S'ils avaient trop besoin de sommeil – ce qui était souvent le cas de Marinette – il faisait semblant de ne pas remarquer les élèves censés travailler mais qui avaient plongé leur tête dans leurs bras croisés sur leur table en fermant les yeux. Elle le faisait souvent, de dormir pendant cette heure-là. Et elle ne dormait jamais aussi bien qu'à ce moment-là, quand elle savait qu'aucune attaque ne viendrait la réveiller. Que rien n'arriverait pendant qu'enfin, elle se reposait et décompressait véritablement.

* * *

Adrien sortit du collège et s'engouffra dans la voiture conduite par son garde du corps. La plupart de ses camarades partaient en études à 16 heures, mais son père lui avait rapidement signé l'autorisation de sortie dont il avait besoin pour quitter le collège une heure plus tôt en l'absence de cours. La voiture traversa la ville et, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le manoir Agreste, Adrien ne se rendit pas dans sa chambre. Il bifurqua vers une salle de réception pourvue d'immenses miroirs sur les murs et salua sobrement les habilleurs et designers qui se trouvaient déjà là, s'affairant en silence. Puis il se retourna vers la silhouette immobile au fond de la salle, qui observait le va-et-vient de ses employés.

\- Bonsoir Père.

\- Bonsoir Adrien, répondit Gabriel en s'avançant. Nous t'attendions.

Il l'entraîna devant les portants mis en place par son équipe, et indiqua :

\- Commence par ces vestes, je n'arrive pas à décider laquelle rendra le mieux.

Adrien s'exécuta et, pendant une heure, enchaîna les essayages de vêtements. Il était rodé à ce rituel. Tous les lundis, à 16 heures, les stylistes travaillant pour son père venaient chez eux avec les dernières créations pour qu'Adrien les essaye et que Gabriel décide desquels figureraient dans la prochaine publicité ou en affiche de son prochain défilé. Depuis qu'il était Chat Noir, il avait souvent appréhendé ce moment. Et si une attaque Akuma survenait ? Comment pourrait-il réussir à échapper à la surveillance d'autant de monde pour pouvoir se transformer et intervenir ?

Mais, petit à petit, il avait constaté que les attaques ne se produisaient pas à ce moment-là. Alors il s'était détendu et il avait commencé à profiter du véritable avantage de cette séance d'essai : La présence de son père. Il n'aurait raté ce rendez-vous pour rien au monde et, pendant qu'Adrien enchaînait les essayages et les photos prises de toutes parts, Gabriel était à ses côtés pour donner son avis. Il lui tendait des vêtements, les mettaient en place pour qu'un nœud papillon ressorte du mieux possible ou pour qu'un logo de la même forme apparaisse plus nettement. Souvent, Gabriel écartait d'un geste les habilleuses qui fourmillaient autour d'Adrien et, lorsque les doigts de son père frôlaient ses cheveux en ajustant son col ou glissaient sur sa joue pour positionner un chapeau, Adrien fermait les yeux par réflexe et savourait pendant de trop courtes secondes ce qui s'apparentait autant à un geste affectueux. Parfois, lorsqu'Adrien était tendu ou fatigué, son père posait doucement une main sur son épaule pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien ou l'inciter à se détendre, et ce contact qui ressemblait terriblement à un câlin effaçait en un instant toute la pression qu'il pouvait ressentir.

L'heure finissait toujours par se terminer, et son père finissait toujours par rentrer dans son bureau. Mais Adrien s'en fichait : Son père avait passé une heure entière à se préoccuper de lui, à n'avoir d'yeux que pour lui, à ne pouvoir être dérangé sous aucun prétexte parce que, le lundi, de 16 heures à 17 heures, rien n'était plus important pour lui que les essayages d'Adrien. Il était à ses côtés, il le gratifiait parfois de gestes qu'il n'avait plus reçu depuis la disparition de sa mère, et, à la fin de la séance, son regard brillant de fierté et de considération pour son fils achevait d'apaiser Adrien plus que tout au monde. Et il savait que cette heure recommencerait une semaine plus tard. Une heure par semaine, son monde et sa vie de Chat Noir se mettaient en pause, et il n'y avait plus que son père qui lui faisait comprendre que rien n'était plus important que lui à ses yeux. Ce n'était qu'une heure. Mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait – et bien plus que ce à quoi il avait été habitué depuis trop longtemps. Et c'était à ses yeux l'heure la plus précieuse au monde.

* * *

 ** _Un jour, j'enroulerai Adrien dans une couverture et je le ramènerai chez moi pour qu'il ait un modèle familial digne de ce nom, ce choupinet._**

 ** _Toute ressemblance de la salle d'études souterraine avec celle d'un collège ayant existé il y a désormais un bon nombre d'années est totalement fortuite :p_**

 ** _J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'oubliez pas que seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**


	10. Collection de timbres

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 108ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Décharger". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

* * *

 **Note : Je vais être honnête : Je n'ai rien relu. Cette idée me trottait dans la tête depuis longtemps, le thème était parfait pour ça, mais je manque cruellement de temps et je suis déjà en train d'empiéter largement sur ma pause pour pouvoir poster ce texte dans les temps. Je repasserai corriger plus tard s'il y a de grosses aberrations, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même en attendant !**

* * *

Chat Noir sauta sur le toit de l'immeuble et atterrit souplement. Ladybug était déjà là, debout face à lui. L'obscurité de la nuit l'empêchait de la voir distinctement, mais il reconnaissait trop bien sa silhouette.

\- Salutations, ma Lady ! lança-t-il en esquissant une révérence.

Ladybug parut surprise de cette entrée, mais elle finit par soupirer en secouant la tête :

\- Je finissais par me dire que tu te serais défilé, Chaton.

\- Ce n'est pas le genre de la maison, répondit-il. Mais tu ne veux pas plutôt en discuter calmement ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as énervée à ce point ?

\- Beaucoup trop de choses pour que tu aies envie d'écouter tout ça. Pourquoi, tu ne veux pas te battre ? Tu es plus doué pour fanfaronner ?

\- J'aurais peur de te faire mal, nota Chat Noir, son ton ironique laissant comprendre qu'il la narguait.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, souffla Ladybug entre ses dents, il faut encore que tu arrives à me toucher.

Sur ces mots, elle s'élança vers lui en courant et Chat Noir esquiva le poing serré lancé à pleine vitesse dans sa direction.

* * *

 _(Un mois plus tôt)_

 _\- Pardon, mademoiselle Bustier, murmura Marinette en baissant les yeux. Tout est de ma faute. C'était ma colère qui a provoqué l'attaque du Papillon. Ce n'est pas juste que vous ayez été akumatisée en Zombizou à ma place._

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Marinette, souffla doucement sa professeure. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de ta colère, tu sais ? C'est un sentiment naturel._

 _\- Mais c'est dangereux. Quand on cède à notre colère, on devient une proie de choix pour le Papillon. On ne peut pas se le permettre._

 _\- Retenir sa colère est tout aussi dangereux. Les psychologues appellent cet effet « La collection de timbres ». Il est normal de subir au quotidien des altercations ou des événements qui nous énervent. Mais se retenir de le dire, se retenir de dire qu'on est en colère parce qu'on veut faire bonne figure, à long terme c'est destructeur. Tu vas accumuler toutes ces petites frustrations et, le jour où elles exploseront, c'est là que tu risques de pouvoir attirer le Papillon. Et son attaque sera proportionnelle à toute cette colère que tu auras tenté d'ensevelir en toi pendant trop longtemps. Tu dois apprendre à décharger, à mettre des mots sur ce que tu ressens et à les laisser sortir. Tu ne les retiendras pas éternellement de toute façon._

 _Marinette réfléchit quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête de droite à gauche._

 _\- Ces petites frustrations dont vous parlez ne valent pas la peine que l'on s'énerve à cause d'elles. Je suis beaucoup plus douée pour prendre sur moi, accepter la situation et pardonner aux gens en face de moi._

 _\- Fais tout de même attention à toi, Marinette. Tout le monde a besoin de décharger un jour._

* * *

Chat Noir avait riposté en se servant de sa barre de métal pour se projeter vers Ladybug, mais celle-ci enroula son yoyo autour de son bras et, d'un geste du bras, le jeta un peu plus loin sur le toit. Il roula quelques secondes avant de se redresser et de repartir à la charge. Le yoyo tournoyant à grande vitesse bloqua les coups de poings qu'il tentait de lui asséner, mais elle ne vit pas la barre de fer qu'il avait saisie pour la faire passer sous son bouclier et faucher ses jambes par derrière. Ladybug partit en arrière en laissant échapper un cri de frustration, et tomba assise sur le sol pendant que Chat Noir s'accroupissait devant elle pour lui saisir les poignets et l'empêcher de bouger.

\- Jeu, set et match, ma Lady.

Aussi près d'elle, il parvenait à deviner son regard encore tremblant de douleur, de colère et de frustration et son ton était tout aussi rancunier quand elle répondit :

\- Dans tes rêves, Chaton !

D'un geste, elle prit appui sur les mains de Chat Noir qui la retenaient pour sauter et lancer ses deux jambes contre le torse de son partenaire qui la lâcha sous la surprise.

* * *

 _(12 heures plus tôt)_

 _Marinette courrait à perdre haleine dans les rues de Paris. Elle n'était pas en avance mais, contrairement à certaines fois, elle avait encore une minuscule chance d'arriver à l'heure et d'éviter un avertissement si elle se dépêchait. Elle arriva dans la rue de son collège, à cinquante mètres de la porte d'entrée, quand elle entendit la cloche sonner. Mais elle fut stoppée net par un ouvrier. Toute la rue était en travaux, des rubans barraient l'accès au trottoir, et la totalité de la chaussée était déformée par le tractopelle qui enlevait les pavés._

 _\- Désolé, mademoiselle, on ne passe pas par là. Vous devez faire le tour pour accéder au collège par l'autre côté de la rue._

 _\- Mais ça prend quinze minutes de faire tout le tour ! protesta-t-elle._

 _\- Je suis désolé, c'est comme ça, c'est trop dangereux pour laisser des piétons passer. Toutes nos excuses._

 _Marinette eut envie de crier de désespoir pendant qu'elle apercevait le portail du collège que Monsieur Damoclès était en train de refermer. Mais elle était forcée de reconnaître que l'ouvrier face à elle n'y était personnellement pour rien._

 _\- C'est pas de votre faute, souffla-t-elle en se forçant à esquisser un sourire. Bon courage._

 _Sans attendre sa réponse, elle repartit en courant dans la direction opposée pour tenter d'arriver en cours avant la fin de la première demi-heure._

* * *

\- Je maintiens que l'on pourrait discuter tranquillement de tout ça autour d'un bol de lait, affirma Chat Noir en sautant pour esquiver le yoyo de Ladybug lancé vers lui.

\- J'en ai assez de discuter tranquillement ! lança Ladybug en tremblant de colère. Ça ne te fait jamais ça, toi ? Tu n'as jamais envie d'arrêter de retenir ta colère, d'arrêter d'être gentil et de laisser sortir tout ce que tu as sur le cœur ?

\- Quand ça m'arrive, je me fais les griffes sur le canapé ou je renverse une plante, ça va beaucoup mieux après. Tu devrais essayer, je te jure !

\- J'ai d'autres méthodes, et si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, je les trouve sacrément plus défoulantes !

Ladybug se jeta à toute allure vers lui et, alors que Chat Noir armait ses bras pour parer l'attaque, sa partenaire sauta subitement derrière lui et lui bloqua les bras, l'immobilisant contre son propre torse.

\- Jeu, set et match, Chaton.

* * *

 _(8 heures plus tôt)_

 _\- Eh, Marinette ! appela Alya en désignant la chaise qu'elle lui avait réservée à côté d'elle dans la cantine._

 _Marinette lui répondit par un sourire et se dirigea vers elle. Soudain, son pied glissa subitement et, avant d'avoir pu retrouver son équilibre, elle s'étala sur le sol pendant que son plateau-repas se fracassait par terre dans un vacarme assourdissant. La plupart des élèves présents dans la cantine rigolèrent ou applaudirent et Marinette resta étalée sur le sol pendant une seconde, les yeux fermés, en priant pour que le moment où elle serait obligée de se redresser et d'affronter leur regard n'arrive jamais._

 _\- Tu feras attention, ça glisse, lança la voix de Chloé à côté d'elle._

 _Elle se força à relever la tête pour voir celle-ci refermer une bouteille d'eau au-dessus de la flaque qui l'avait faite glisser. Avant qu'elle n'ait trouvé quelque chose à répondre, Adrien se précipita à côté d'elle._

 _\- Ça va ? Tu t'es fait mal ?_

 _Elle hésitait entre pleurer ou balancer à Chloé tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, et seuls la présence et le regard inquiet d'Adrien la convainquirent de laisser son ennemie s'éloigner en sifflotant gaiement. Plusieurs employés de la cantine les rejoignaient avec des balais et des serpillières et elle se força à se redresser difficilement._

 _\- Ça va aller, murmura-t-elle à Adrien. Je suis désolée, je suis tellement cruche…_

 _\- C'est pas de ta faute._

 _Marinette saisit avec résignation le balai pour aider le personnel à nettoyer le sol et Adrien reprit :_

 _\- Tu sais quoi ? Je vais te chercher un autre plateau pendant que tu nettoies tout ça, tu pourras manger tout de suite après. Tu avais pris quoi en dessert ?_

 _Elle était toujours épuisée, désespérée et folle de rage envers Chloé. Mais la proposition d'Adrien lui fit esquisser un sourire devant autant de gentillesse, et elle se força à étouffer sa colère pour lui répondre et le remercier._

* * *

D'un geste brusque, Chat Noir parvint à se dégager et refit face à Ladybug. Celle-ci revint en courant vers lui en armant son poing, mais Chat Noir le bloqua avec sa barre en fer. Il s'inquiéta une seconde de lui avoir fait mal à la main, mais Ladybug recommença et il eut la confirmation que ses coups de poings enchaînés dans sa barre qui les bloquaient la défoulait plus qu'autre chose. Il continua à parer pendant quelques minutes, et il sentait que Ladybug commençait à fatiguer. Ses coups étaient moins rapides, moins hargneux, sa respiration plus lente et bruyante.

\- C'est tout ce que tu sais faire, esquiver ? demanda-t-elle en reprenant sa respiration.

\- Non, on peut jouer à chat si tu préfères ! lança-t-il en s'élançant pour sauter sur le toit d'à côté.

Ladybug n'hésita qu'une seule seconde avant de se lancer à sa poursuite.

* * *

 _(3 heures plus tôt)_

 _Marinette franchit la porte de la boulangerie en laissant échapper un long soupir de soulagement. L'avantage de cette journée pourrie était qu'elle était finie. Elle rêvait de s'étaler sur son lit et de discuter avec Tikki, mais, avant d'avoir fait un pas vers sa chambre, son père se planta devant elle._

 _\- Marinette ! Peut-on avoir une explication sur ton retard en cours ce matin ?_

 _\- Il y avait des travaux, j'ai dû faire un détour…_

 _\- Parce que tu t'y prends toujours au dernier moment ! Si tu daignais te lever à l'heure, tu aurais eu le temps de faire ce tour sans pour autant arriver en retard ! Tu cherches vraiment à ce qu'on sévisse ? Et nous avons reçu ton bulletin de notes, tu as une explication au 0 en français ?_

 _Marinette soupira de désespoir. Cette note était celle d'une interro surprise qui avait eu lieu pendant une attaque akuma, alors que Chat Noir et elle tentaient tant bien que mal de stopper le super-vilain._

 _\- J'avais pas eu le temps de réviser…_

 _\- Eh bien tu vas en avoir du temps désormais ! Tu te mets à cette table et tu fais tous tes devoirs ! Je ne veux pas te voir monter dans ta chambre avant le dîner !_

 _Elle aurait eu envie d'exploser de fatigue et de désespoir, de hurler, de pleurer, de taper, de faire n'importe quoi qui aurait pu la soulager un minimum et convaincre son père de changer d'avis. Mais elle savait qu'il serait intransigeant, et elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de lui reprocher ses absences lorsqu'elle devait devenir Ladybug. Sans un mot, elle se traîna à la chaise désignée par son père et se laissa tomber dessus en enfouissant tous les sentiments qui se bousculaient en elle et qui lui donnaient envie de hurler._

* * *

Chat Noir avait arrêté de compter les toits sur lesquels il courrait et sautait. Il distinguait toujours Ladybug qui le suivait presque à la même vitesse, mais il entendait plus distinctement sa respiration essoufflée. Ses sauts également étaient moins énergiques, plus lents, moins hauts. Chat Noir atterrit sur le bord d'un toit mais, au lieu de s'élancer à nouveau, il s'arrêta et fit volte-face pour voir Ladybug qui arrivait vers lui. Mais elle ne semblait pas s'être attendue à ce qu'il s'arrête et, emportée par son élan, elle le bouscula et le fit tomber dans le vide. Chat Noir déplia sa barre de métal entre deux immeubles pour se rattraper, mais sa main glissa et il chuta.

\- NON !

Ladybug avait plongé derrière lui tout en envoyant son yoyo s'enrouler autour du réverbère le plus proche. Elle rattrapa rapidement Chat Noir et l'enlaça pendant que le yoyo freinait leur chute et leur permettait de retomber souplement sur le sol.

\- Je suis désolée ! s'écria Ladybug. Je voulais pas te bousculer, je voulais pas te faire mal !

\- C'est pas grave, ma Lady, assura doucement Chat Noir. Je serais retombé sur mes pattes de toute façon. Ça va mieux ?

Elle était toujours essoufflée. La tension dans son corps semblait s'être relâchée et son regard était aussi apaisé qu'épuisé.

\- Beaucoup mieux, approuva-t-elle.

* * *

 _(Un mois plus tôt)_

 _\- Tu as entendu parler de ce que Mademoiselle Bustier a dit à Marinette ? demanda Ladybug. Cette histoire de collection de timbres ?_

 _\- Oui, approuva Chat Noir. Elle a raison, dans un sens. Étouffer sa colère, ça peut être dangereux. Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Je me demandais… Pourquoi ça ne nous arrive pas, à nous ? Pourquoi aucun de nous deux n'a jamais ressenti cette explosion de colère ? Des frustrations, j'en ai dans ma vie de tous les jours… Comment ça se fait qu'elles ne m'envahissent pas, qu'elles disparaissent ?_

 _Chat Noir avait levé les yeux en réfléchissant, ses doigts posés sur son menton, et finit par répondre :_

 _\- Je suppose que c'est parce qu'on décharge en se battant. Quand on combat, ça nous épuise, ça nous fait faire du sport qui libère de la dopamine et nous fait nous sentir mieux… C'est ça qui nous permet d'extérioriser. Ça ne t'est jamais arrivé, de combattre un super-vilain et, pour retrouver un peu d'énergie, de t'imaginer être en face de la personne qui t'a énervée une heure avant ?_

 _\- Si, c'est vrai, avoua Ladybug. Tu dois avoir raison. Donc t'es en train de dire que si un jour, il y a une accalmie du Papillon, on aura quand même besoin de se battre pour décharger tout ce qu'on accumule au quotidien ?_

 _\- Ça peut être une bonne idée, admit Chaton. Et puis, aucun de nous deux n'est à l'abri d'une akumatisation. Ça ne nous fera pas de mal de nous entraîner à nous battre l'un contre l'autre. Pour le jour où on ne fera plus semblant. Ça te dirait ? Que le jour où l'un d'entre nous aura besoin de décharger, on se retrouve et on s'affronte pour se défouler ?_

 _\- L'idée me tente bien, approuva-t-elle. Je suppose qu'on se connaît suffisamment pour ne pas se faire mal._

* * *

Ladybug et Chat Noir avaient rapidement sauté à nouveau sur le toit et s'étaient allongés dessus pour regarder les étoiles au-dessus de leurs têtes.

\- En fait, c'est cool d'avoir du temps après un combat, nota Chat Noir. De ne pas être obligé de filer parce qu'on va se détransformer.

\- Oui, admit Ladybug. Et c'était la meilleure idée que tu aies jamais eue. Ça fait un bien fou.

\- Tant mieux. A charge de revanche, lança Chat Noir avec un clin d'œil.

* * *

 _(Une heure plus tôt)_

 _Le père de Marinette l'avait empêchée de monter dans sa chambre avant qu'il ne soit l'heure qu'elle se couche. Mais elle était trop énervée, trop épuisée, trop en colère contre la terre entière pour parvenir à dormir. Et trop terrifiée parce qu'elle savait que tous ces sentiments faisaient d'elle une cible de choix pour le Papillon._

 _\- Tikki, transforme-moi !_

 _Une fois transformée en Ladybug, elle saisit son yoyo et appela rapidement Chat Noir._

 _\- Bien le bonjour, Lady de mon cœur ! Que puis-je fais pour toi ?_

 _\- Tu te souviens, tu avais parlé qu'on se batte l'un contre l'autre quand aurait besoin de décharger ? Ça t'intéresse ? Là, maintenant ?_

 _\- Avec plaisir !_

* * *

 ** _J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**


	11. Treat you better

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 109ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Plainte". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

* * *

 ** _Quelques disclaimers et accusations : Pas grand-chose de ce texte ne vient de moi, j'ai juste été les doigts qui ont mis l'idée en forme. Pour remonter l'histoire : Alors que le thème Plainte venait d'être annoncé, je venais de retomber sur Youtube sur le montage "Adrienette VS Lukanette | Treat you better", de Ari, avec la chanson du même titre de Shawn Mendes. J'en ai parlé à Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste, qui est fan de Lukanette, et elle m'a dit qu'elle trouvait le montage trop déséquilibré en faveur d'Adrien. Je l'ai donc regardé deux autres fois pour me faire un avis, jusqu'à avoir envie d'écrire un truc sur ce trio, sans avoir la moindre idée de quoi avec le thème Plainte. Milou a alors suggéré :_ "** **Marinette se plaint d'Adrien à Chat Noir tandis que Chat Noir se plaint de Ladybug à Luka et que Luka se plaint de Marinette à Ladybug ! Ou alors, Marinette se plaint d'Adrien à Luka, Luka se plaint de Marinette à Chat Noir et Chat Noir se plaint de Ladybug à Marinette ?". _Lili76 a ajouté son grain de sel et a encouragé ma proposition d'ajouter Kagami quelque part au milieu de tout ça, et je me suis donc lancée sur cette idée en remodelant le schéma et en leur adressant mes remerciements_** _ **(Comprendre : En leur répétant que je les détestais en toute amabilité)** **pour cette idée que je n'aurais certainement jamais eue et encore moins écrite sans leur délire. Donc je les remercie tout de même pour m'avoir obligée à sortir de mes sentiers battus et pour cette idée. Quant au délai d'une heure, je crois que la taille de l'OS crie suffisamment que je me suis balancé cette contrainte par-dessus l'épaule.**_

 _ **A noter que Milou a écrit un OS en partant sur le principe similaire (sauf que elle, elle a respecté un tant soit peu le délai d'une heure), vous pouvez le retrouver sous le titre : "Trois drama-queens dans une Twingo". Il est dans mes favoris. Et si vous aimez le Luka/Marinette, passez lire sa fic "De fil en aiguille" et son OS "Boussole" !**_

* * *

 _I know I can treat you better, than he can…_

Marinette ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle laissait cette chanson être répétée en boucle sur ses oreilles. Ça ne la dérangeait pas, elle avait toujours aimé mettre en boucle une chanson qu'elle avait en tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'éprouve plus le besoin irrésistible de l'écouter. Elle aurait pu la laisser être répétée encore une fois mais, alors que le silence revenait dans ses écouteurs, un accord de guitare extérieur à son téléphone attira son attention. Elle releva la tête et esquissa un sourire en voyant les cheveux bleus de Luka. Pourquoi avait-elle souri instinctivement en le voyant, d'ailleurs ? Elle savait qu'elle l'appréciait, elle savait qu'elle aimait être avec lui et discuter avec lui, et qu'elle n'était jamais aussi apaisée que lors de leurs conversations si tranquilles, spontanées, et dénuées de tous les bafouillages qu'elle pouvait avoir avec Adrien. Elle enleva ses écouteurs et leva les yeux vers le jeune homme qui s'asseyait à côté d'elle. La mélodie qu'il reprit sur sa guitare était douce, paisible, et Marinette se surprit à fermer les yeux pour se laisser bercer en rythme. Lorsque les derniers accords résonnèrent, la boule bloquée en travers de sa gorge s'était rétrécie et, malgré les sentiments qui se bousculaient encore trop violemment dans sa tête, elle commençait à se dire que peut-être, la situation pourrait être pire – si Luka n'avait pas été là, par exemple.

\- Ça se sent que quelque chose te tracasse, nota-t-il doucement. Tu veux en parler ?

Marinette baissa les yeux quelques instants. Elle savait qu'en parler lui ferait du bien, mais elle se sentait presque coupable de le faire auprès de Luka. Pouvait-elle légitimement se plaindre de problèmes de cœur auprès d'un garçon dont elle était persuadée qu'il l'aimait – et que, dans un monde où Adrien Agreste existait, elle ne pourrait jamais lui retourner cet amour ? Le regard calme et profond de Luka lui apporta sa réponse. Parce qu'elle pouvait tout lui dire, qu'il ne lui en voudrait jamais et que lui seul était capable de lui apporter le réconfort qu'elle recherchait depuis trop longtemps.

\- C'est à cause d'un garçon, finit-elle par souffler. Je ne sais… Plus quoi faire. Il est tellement parfait, tellement adorable… Je perds complètement mes moyens face à lui, je suis incapable d'aligner deux mots, et même s'il ne se moque pas, je vois bien que ça le fait rire et qu'il est incapable de comprendre que c'est lui qui me met dans cet état ! C'est le mec le plus génial au monde et on est amis et je rêverais de pouvoir juste discuter tranquillement avec lui, mais c'est pas possible parce que c'est lui et que je m'effondre juste à chaque seconde dès qu'il me regarde et que…

Elle fut obligée de s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle et Luka murmura de sa voix toujours aussi douce :

\- Peut-être qu'avec lui aussi, tu aurais besoin de t'arrêter pour pouvoir prendre une longue inspiration. Peut-être que ça te permettrait de respirer suffisamment pour revenir à la charge et en forme. Ou peut-être que tu réaliserais que tu respires en fait beaucoup mieux loin de lui.

Marinette resta dubitative quelques secondes, digérant ses paroles. Mais, avant qu'elle n'ait pu réagir, Luka recommença à jouer et, presque sans s'en rendre compte, les yeux de Marinette se fermèrent pendant que sa tête tombait lentement vers l'épaule de Luka.

 _And any girl like you deserves a gentleman…_

* * *

 _I'll stop time for you the second you say you'd like me too_

Le concert du groupe de Luka n'était pas terminé, mais un incendie dans un immeuble un peu plus loin avait attiré l'attention de Marinette et elle s'était éclipsée pour se transformer. Chat Noir l'avait rejointe sur place, mais ils s'étaient rapidement assurés que les pompiers maîtrisaient la situation et qu'il n'y aurait pas de blessés. Ils étaient revenus juste à temps pour la fin du concert et, assis sur une poutre près du plafond pour savourer le spectacle, ils avaient profité de ce trop rare moment où ils pouvaient rester ensemble et ne pas se détransformer aussitôt. Le concert s'était terminé, et Rose, Juleka et Ivan étaient partis rapidement. Mais Luka traînait les pieds, rangeant sa guitare trop lentement en jetant trop souvent des regards attristés autour de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? demanda Chat Noir. Il a eu tout ce qu'il voulait, son spectacle diffusé à la télé, le père d'XY qui lui fiche la paix…

Ladybug n'était plus à côté de lui. Elle était descendue souplement et avait rejoint Luka.

\- Salut, lança-t-elle timidement. Tu as besoin d'un coup de main ?

\- Ça va aller.

L'air morose de Luka faisait clairement comprendre que ça n'allait pas aller, et Ladybug insista :

\- Excuse-moi, mais… Je peux juste m'assurer que tout va bien pour toi ? Tu viens d'être akumatisé, ce n'est pas anodin et…

\- C'est pas ça, coupa sèchement Luka. Je suis désolée d'avoir causé autant de problèmes.

\- Tu voulais juste protéger Marinette. Le père d'XY la menaçait, c'était normal que ça t'ait mis en rogne.

\- Et maintenant que tout est arrangé ? lança sèchement Luka. Qu'elle a l'assurance que sa réputation ne sera pas entachée, qu'on a pu faire notre concert, qu'elle a eu toute la pub qu'elle voulait quand on a dit qu'elle avait fait nos costumes ? Elle est où ? Elle n'est même pas restée pour la fin du concert ! Parce qu'elle s'en fiche. Je sais qu'elle a travaillé comme une dingue pour ces costumes et qu'elle a sûrement d'autres choses à faire, mais qu'est-ce que ça lui aurait coûté de rester au moins jusqu'à la fin ? Le concert n'a même pas duré une demi-heure !

\- Elle avait peut-être une urgence, tenta Ladybug. Je suis sûre qu'elle ne voulait pas te vexer mais…

\- Mais elle s'en fiche. Elle est amoureuse d'un autre donc elle s'obstine à rester aveugle sur le fait que je serai prêt à lui offrir la terre entière si elle me le demandait avec son sourire craquant. Elle mérite quelqu'un qui soit près à la suivre jusqu'au bout, quelqu'un qui lui composerait autant de chansons qu'elle voudrait, qui la défendrait bec et ongles si elle était en danger… Et elle garde les yeux fixés sur un type incapable de voir à quel point elle est exceptionnelle.

Ladybug resta figée devant ces paroles. Les plaintes de Luka lui brisaient le cœur, et elle aurait aimé pouvoir le réconforter, lui dire qu'elle percevait effectivement ces efforts et qu'elle lui en était infiniment reconnaissante. Qu'il n'était pas responsable du fait qu'elle restait éperdument amoureuse d'Adrien et qu'elle se serait déjà jetée cent fois dans ses bras sans ça.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'on puisse contrôler de qui on tombe amoureux. Et elle le sait. Tu ne penses pas que tu souffrirais encore plus de la voir se rabattre sur toi par défaut alors qu'elle en aime un autre ?

\- Je ne veux pas qu'elle se rabatte sur moi, je veux qu'elle m'aime ! Je fais tout mon possible pour ça et elle y reste complètement insensible, elle ne le remarque certainement même pas ! Et je ne peux même pas savoir si elle se moque de moi ou si elle est juste complètement aveugle !

Ladybug se rapprocha de lui et posa tendrement une main sur son épaule.

\- Pour le peu que je la connaisse, elle n'est pas du genre à se moquer des gens. L'amour rend aveugle. Je suppose que tu sais ce que c'est, d'aimer quelqu'un tellement fort qu'on est incapable de regarder les autres personnes autour ? C'est probablement son cas. Mais si un jour ses sentiments s'estompent et qu'elle ouvre les yeux… Elle ne pourra jamais rester insensible au fait que tu étais devant elle depuis le début.

 _Tell me why are we wasting time, on all on your wasted crying_

* * *

 _And you're spending all your time in this wrong situation_

Adrien s'élança en avant mais son attaque était trop rapide et précipitée et Kagami riposta habilement et son épée toucha en premier le costume blanc de son adversaire. Kagami retira son masque d'escrime et dévisagea Adrien de son regard profond et impassible.

\- Ton esprit semble être attiré par d'autres préoccupations que l'escrime.

\- Non, je… Bon, oui, c'est vrai, soupira Adrien.

\- Désires-tu en parler ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'i en dire, en fait, avoua-t-il. Je… Tu as déjà été amoureuse de quelqu'un qui te voit comme un excellent ami, mais qui n'hésite pas à se moquer de ton amour ?

\- Je pense pouvoir saisir ce dont tu parles, en effet, confirma sobrement Kagami.

\- Elle est adorable, reprit Adrien, captivante, douée, intelligente, sensible… Sauf avec moi. Hier, elle est carrément partie pendant que je lui parlais pour aller discuter avec un autre type. Elle sait que je l'aime, je le lui ai déjà dit je ne sais combien de fois, et elle s'en fiche. Au mieux elle ne me répond pas, et quand je lui demande une réponse, elle se moque de moi ou me renvoie balader avec un tel naturel que je ne comprends pas comment la fille sensible et altruiste qu'elle est avec tout le monde peut me jeter comme ça !

\- As-tu déjà tenté de lui parler de son comportement à ton égard ? A défaut de lui faire comprendre tes sentiments, de lui expliquer que tu n'apprécies pas ses manières quand tu tentes de lui en parler ? Que tu désirerais recevoir un peu plus de respect et de considération ?

\- Je dois avoir essayé une ou deux fois, mais… Il y a toujours plus urgent à faire, surtout quand on est ensemble. Je comprends ça, hein, oui les urgences en question nous forcent à repousser la conversation ! Mais… J'ai l'impression que même quand il n'y a pas d'urgence, elle en invente tout de même pour ne pas avoir à en parler.

\- Dans ce cas… conclut Kagami. Que dirais-tu de prendre la question dans l'autre sens ? Et de te demander à toi-même si tu ne mériterais pas ce respect et cette considération qu'elle semble te refuser explicitement ?

 _I won't lie to you, I know she's just not right for you_

* * *

 _Give me a sign, take my hand, we'll be fine_

Chat Noir faisait sa dernière ronde avant de rentrer se coucher lorsqu'il aperçut une silhouette sur le balcon de l'un des hôtels particuliers du XVIe arrondissement. Une silhouette reconnaissable entre mille. Il n'hésita qu'une seconde. Kagami semblait pensive et attristée, et les rondes consistaient également à prévenir le risque d'une akumatisation.

\- Bonjour, salua-t-il doucement en tombant souplement sur le balcon. Kagami, c'est bien ça ?

\- Chat Noir, murmura-t-elle. Comment me connaissez-vous ?

\- C'est le travail de super-héros de connaître tout le monde. Et n'hésite pas à me tutoyer. Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu allais bien ? Tu sembles triste.

Le visage de Kagami se renfrogna encore un peu plus mais elle finit par répondre :

\- Je suppose que je peux t'en parler. Nos situations sont un peu identiques.

\- Quelle situation ?

\- La tienne avec Ladybug. Comment supportes-tu le fait qu'elle te repousse sans arrêt ? Qu'elle t'accepte en tant qu'ami mais que son cœur soit monopolisé par un autre qui ne la remarque même pas ?

Chat Noir resta pensif quelques secondes avant de hausser les épaules.

\- Je ne le supporte pas. J'encaisse, c'est tout. Et je relativise en me disant qu'elle ne pense pas à mal et que ce n'est pas de sa faute si elle est amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Mais Adrien n'a pas ta capacité à encaisser ! s'écria Kagami. Cette fille, qui qu'elle soit, elle le détruit, elle le ridiculise, elle l'ignore et le méprise ! Et lui, il refuse de voir qu'il mérite qu'on le traite cent fois mieux que ça et que j'y suis prête ! Il me mérite moi, pas elle !

Chat Noir réfléchit à toute vitesse sur la réaction à adopter après avoir compris de qui elle parlait. Il finit par répondre lentement :

\- Parfois, c'est moins difficile de s'acharner à espérer que d'abandonner. L'espoir peut être un bon substitut à l'amour, même s'il fait mal sur le long terme.

\- Mais je lui propose justement un substitut, et bien meilleur que de l'espoir ! s'emporta Kagami. Il serait heureux avec moi, il aurait toute l'attention et l'amour et le bonheur dont il rêve ! Mais il continue à garder les yeux fixés sur quelqu'un avec qui il n'a pas la moindre chance !

\- Il aurait abandonné s'il pensait n'avoir vraiment aucune chance, nota-t-il doucement. Et puis… L'amour ne se contrôle pas, tu sais. Adrien, je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas aveugle. Il sait que tu es là, et il t'en est certainement reconnaissant de toute cette attention que tu as pour lui. Mais juste… C'est difficile de renoncer et il faut du temps pour admettre qu'on sera plus heureux et plus apaisé avec quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Tu en sais quelque chose, pas vrai ? demanda Kagami.

\- Oh oui.

\- Je ne devrais pas me plaindre autant, je m'en excuse, reprit-elle. Tu en subis certainement beaucoup plus que moi au vu de ce que l'on dit sur Ladybug et toi.

\- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas. T'as pas à t'excuser. C'est comme ça, c'est tout.

Chat Noir avisa la chambre de Kagami, de l'autre côté de la baie vitrée du balcon, et il désigna son ordinateur.

\- Je sais ce qui nous remonterait le moral ! Tu permets ?

Elle acquiesça et Chat Noir lança rapidement Spotify. Recherchant une chanson d'amour, le logiciel lui proposa _Treat me better._ Ça ferait l'affaire. Il lança la musique, augmenta légèrement le son et se retourna vers Kagami. Il lui tendit sa main et elle esquissa un sourire.

\- Tu invites à danser toutes les filles que tu croises pendant tes rondes ?

\- Seulement celles qui partagent la même peine d'amour que moi, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Elle se serra un peu plus contre lui et ils dansèrent lentement, se laissant bercer par la musique. Chat Noir avait fait ça pour tenter de l'apaiser et de lui remonter le moral, mais il se surprit à apprécier cette étreinte et à laisser son visage se reposer contre l'épaule de sa partenaire de danse. Pour savourer, au moins pendant quelques minutes, le fait de laisser son espoir de côté et de recevoir l'amour et les étreintes qu'il voudrait avoir de Ladybug.

' _Cause I know I can treat you better than he can_

* * *

 ** _Et... J'ai possiblement brisé moi-même mon petit coeur de fan d'Adrien/Marinette. Mais c'était chouette à écrire quand même._**

 ** _J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'oubliez pas d'aller jeter un oeil au montage Youtube qui m'a inspirée, ainsi qu'aux fics de Milou !_**

 ** _Aurais-je droit à une petite reviews ?_**


	12. Duo de bras cassés

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 111ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Susceptible". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

* * *

 ** _Note de l'auteur : Je décline toute responsabilité sur ce texte, tout est de la faute de Milou ! TOUT ! Je ne vais pas en dire plus pour l'instant pour ne pas gâcher la surprise de la lecture, et je vous retrouve en bas pour plus d'explications._**

 ** _Cela dit, j'en profite dès maintenant pour m'excuser du retard de réponses aux reviews sur ce recueil. Elles m'ont toutes fait infiniment plaisir, mais ma vie IRL a été beaucoup trop chargée ces derniers temps pour que je parvienne à tout dépiler. Soyez assurés que vous aurez une réponse, encore toutes mes excuses pour ce retard !_**

* * *

\- Oui bon ça va, c'était pas si grave. Je lui ai juste fait remarquer qu'il serait éternellement un pauvre naze. Il n'avait qu'à pas être aussi susceptible !

Ladybug savait qu'elle n'était pas censée s'énerver. Que c'était Chloé et qu'on ne la referait définitivement pas. Qu'elle aurait dû lui demander de s'excuser et conclure que de toute façon, tout était terminé et qu'ils avaient libéré la personne akumatisée que Chloé avait insultée. Mais le combat avait été trop dur, trop risqué, elle avait failli échouer et se faire arracher son Miraculous au moins trois fois. Et elle était trop épuisée de compter le nombre de personnes akumatisées par la faute de Chloé.

\- Comment tu peux dire ça, bon sang, Chloé ? Chat Noir et moi on ne sera pas toujours là à vous sortir du pétrin ! Tu ne peux pas juste deux secondes réfléchir aux conséquences de tes actes, s'il te plaît ?

\- Quelles conséquences ? Tes coccinelles ont tout réparé ! Et quand vous avez besoin d'aide, vous n'avez qu'à appeler Queen Bee !

Une vague de rage submergea Ladybug en l'entendant prononcer ces mots mais, avant d'avoir pu trouver quelque chose à répondre, une ombre noire plongea dans ses boucles d'oreilles.

\- _Miss Fortune ! Je suis le Papillon. Tu es exaspérée par l'arrogance de Chloé et tes difficultés à vaincre les super-vilains ? Je t'offre le pouvoir de mettre fin à tout ça. Deviens la personne la plus chanceuse au monde, ne laisse plus à personne l'occasion de se mettre en travers de ton chemin. Je ne te demande que la bague de Chat Noir en échange._

La voix était trop oppressante, trop omniprésente pour qu'elle parvienne à véritablement réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de dire. De la chance. Plus jamais de bâtons dans les roues. Beaucoup trop tentant pour qu'elle ait envie de réfléchir au reste.

\- _Avec plaisir, Papillon !_

* * *

Chat Noir atterrit sur le toit en même temps que Ladybug. Ou Miss Fortune, comme elle s'était renommée. Son costume noir à points rouges, le masque du Papillon brillant légèrement devant ses yeux quand il lui parlait, son regard enragé, tout en elle lui rappelait que ce n'était plus Ladybug.

\- Arrête de fuir, bats-toi ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Il savait qu'il aurait dû s'élancer vers elle, la combattre, tenter de l'immobiliser avec sa barre de fer le temps de poser un Cataclysme sur ses boucles d'oreilles. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Ses jambes refusaient de s'approcher d'elle pour combattre, et ses bras tremblaient à la simple idée de lever son arme pour la blesser.

\- Je me battrai pas contre toi, ma Lady, finit-il par murmurer. Je t'en supplie. On peut en discuter, tu peux te libérer, tu es plus forte que le Papillon !

\- Je ne veux pas me libérer ! Qu'est-ce que ça m'a apporté d'être Ladybug ? A part supporter les accès de rage de tout le monde sans jamais m'énerver, supporter ma maladresse en devant tout de même faire avec pour sauver Paris ? Tout ça c'est fini !

Elle s'élança vers lui et Chat Noir arma sa barre de fer pour parer son attaque. Il ne put s'empêcher de reculer face à ses assauts, et sentit bientôt le contact d'une cheminée dans son dos. Se défendant autant qu'il le pouvait, il tenta de baisser son bâton pour faucher ses jambes par derrière et la faire trébucher, mais une rafale de vent exactement au même moment ralentit suffisamment son geste pour qu'elle puisse lui asséner un coup de pied dans le bras pour arrêter son attaque.

\- Essaye toujours, Chaton, cette fois j'ai beaucoup trop de chance pour que tu puisses espérer me vaincre ! Tout est fini et tu le sais !

Il para encore une autre de ses attaques mais ne put esquiver le coup de poing dans l'estomac qui lui coupa le souffle, le faisant tomber à genoux. _Tout est fini et tu le sais._ Il aurait dû voir les choses avec toujours le même optimisme que d'habitude, la narguer comme il narguait continuellement ses adversaires, savoir qu'il trouverait tôt ou tard un moyen de la vaincre. Mais il n'y arrivait plus. Ladybug était vaincue, leur duo n'existait plus, elle avait trop de chance pour être atteignable. Il résista à peine quand elle saisit son poignet et le tira vers le haut pour pouvoir approcher ses doigts de sa bague.

\- S'il te plaît, ma Lady…

Il n'avait même pas cru lui-même qu'il avait encore une chance de la raisonner. C'était fini, perdu, désespéré. Il avait échoué et il en était beaucoup trop conscient et effondré. Mais, une seconde avant que Ladybug ne saisisse sa bague, un papillon noir se rapprocha d'eux et fondit à l'intérieur. Une voix oppressante résonna depuis l'intérieur de sa tête :

\- _Chat Blanc ! Je t'offre le pouvoir d'être aussi invincible qu'elle. Tu veux la rejoindre, redevenir le duo que vous avez toujours été ? Je t'offre cette possibilité. Rejoins-moi comme Ladybug m'a déjà rejoint, ramenez-moi les Miraculous restants en liberté et redevenez aussi invaincus et invincibles qu'avant !_

Le désespoir de sa situation avait empêché Chat Noir de réfléchir raisonnablement. Retrouver sa Lady, reformer son équipe. Même s'il l'avait voulu, il aurait été incapable de réfléchir après avoir effleuré ces possibilités.

\- _Marché conclu._

* * *

Miss Fortune et Chat Blanc fracassèrent ensemble la porte de l'appartement de Maître Fû. La pièce était telle qu'ils la connaissaient. Les mêmes tapis au sol, les mêmes décorations orientales aux murs. Mais le vieil homme avait disparu, et seule une tache dépourvue de poussière marquait l'endroit de l'étagère où aurait dû se trouver la Miraculous Box.

Au même moment, sur la rive opposée de la Seine, Rena Rouge atterrit sur le toit d'un immeuble en posant à côté d'elle Maître Fû qu'elle avait porté jusque là. Ils furent rapidement rejoints par Queen Bee et Carapace. Constatant la présence de Miss Fortune et Chat Blanc dans l'appartement face à eux, Rena Rouge soupira :

\- Vous avez eu raison de ne pas perdre de temps et de nous amener nos Miraculous dès que Ladybug a été akumatisée. Au moins, on a encore une chance.

\- C'est quand même dingue… souffla Carapace. Comment ils ont pu être akumatisés aussi rapidement l'un à la suite de l'autre ?

\- C'est vrai que c'est d'un ridicule ! confirma Queen Bee. Enfin quoi, il faut quand même être sacrément susceptible pour se faire avoir avec autant de facilité ! Honnêtement, quelqu'un peut me dire comment on a pu se retrouver avec un duo de bras cassés pareil ?

* * *

 ** _Donc, pour les explications..._**

 ** _Déjà, je sais qu'à l'instant de diffusion actuel, Papillon n'aurait pas pu akumatiser Chat Noir avec déjà une autre akumatisée en circulation. Mais entre le final de la saison 2 et les résumés des épisodes à venir de la saison 3, je pense qu'on y arrivera tôt ou tard et j'ai donc pris la liberté de le faire pour les besoins de cette fic._**

 ** _Pour les accusations concernant Milou... Mon mois de juin aura été marqué par une IRL à Paris qui m'aura permis de rencontrer Milou. Au cours d'une discussion sur les épisodes à venir de la saison 3 et suite à une confusion de ma part où je croyais qu'il y avait un épisode "Miss Fortune" un peu avant l'épisode "Chat Blanc", on en est arrivées à la discussion suivante :_**

 ** _Misty : Miss Fortune, ça peut pas être Ladybug akumatisée. En supposant qu'ils le fassent avant le grand final de la série, ils ne le feraient pas avant d'akumatiser Chat Noir, c'est pas logique._**

 ** _Milou : Sauf s'ils font les deux à la suite l'un de l'autre. Ladybug est akumatisée, Chat Noir est complètement déprimé et impuissant face à ça et il se fait akumatiser à son tour dans la foulée ?_**

 ** _Misty : Oh punaise, ce serait beau ! Ça ferait très "Duo de bras cassés", mais ce serait beau !_**

 ** _Et c'est ainsi qu'est né cet OS, dont l'entière responsabilité revient à Milou._**

 ** _J'avais encore quelques doutes en disant ça sur le FoF avant d'écrire cet OS, mais je vais le confirmer maintenant : Rencontrer Milou en IRL n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose à faire pour le bien-être du fandom Miraculous (On recommencera quand même !)._**

 ** _J'espère que ma bêtise vous a plu, souvenez-vous que seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**


	13. Akumatiser un kwami ?

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 111ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Qualia". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

* * *

 ** _Note de l'auteur : Milou, c'est la personne qui, quand elle a une idée de fic mais la flemme de l'écrire, me glisse son idée dans une review en sachant pertinemment que je ne pourrais pas résister au fait de développer et écrire moi-même cette idée. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle a raison. Lectricite a bien sûr également une part de responsabilité pour l'avoir encouragée, et le résultat est une dissertation philosophique de Serdaigle, sur un thème dont j'ignorais qu'il faisait partie de la langue française jusqu'à samedi dernier, sur la question : "Un kwami peut-il être akumatisé ?". ENJOY !_**

* * *

 _Journal de Gabriel Agreste, 04 septembre 2018_

Jamais je n'avais été aussi proche du but. Il serait même faux de dire que l'expérience de cette nuit était une défaite au vu des informations précieuses que j'ai pu obtenir. Je n'avais que peu d'espoirs de voir cet enfant terrorisé par un cauchemar être celui qui m'apporterait la victoire. Mais il m'a apporté tant de choses en plus… Quand ce Marchand de Sable a commencé à semer le chaos dans Paris sans que Ladybug ni Chat Noir n'interviennent, j'ai d'abord été effrayé. Que leurs Miraculous aient été perdus, qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à ces deux porteurs qui auraient disparu en même temps que leurs reliques. La réponse a dépassé toutes mes espérances quand j'ai senti cette puissance venue de la rive droite de la Seine déferler vers moi. Cette puissance magique infinie faite des énergies de dizaines de kwamis réunis qui tentaient de contacter et de localiser Nooroo. J'ai été tellement proche d'inverser le processus et de les localiser précisément. Mais quand, au travers des yeux du Marchand de Sable, j'ai vu les kwamis de Ladybug et Chat Noir quitter la Miraculous Box pour rejoindre leurs porteurs, je me suis demandé si la manière la plus simple de remporter la victoire n'était pas sous mes yeux depuis le début.

A mes yeux, Nooroo n'a toujours été qu'un esclave destiné à m'offrir ses pouvoirs. Peut-être suis-je victime d'un amalgame trompeur au vu de la considération qu'Émilie avait pour Duusu et de ce que cela lui a apporté. Qu'importe. Quand j'ai vu le kwami de Chat Noir rivaliser d'imagination pour semer le Marchand de Sable et rejoindre son porteur sans que je ne puisse le suivre, j'ai réalisé leur potentiel pour la première fois. Leur potentiel, et leur puissance. Une puissance que mes pouvoirs seraient capables de décupler et d'asservir pour arriver à mes fins. D'où cette question qui m'est venue à l'esprit : Au lieu de tenter, en vain jusqu'à maintenant, d'akumatiser des êtres humains en sélectionnant ceux qui ont le plus de rage, de rancœur, et donc de chances de vaincre Ladybug et Chat Noir, serait-il possible de tout simplement akumatiser leurs kwamis ?

Nooroo n'a pas su répondre à cette question, il n'a pu que me dire qu'aucun Papillon dans l'Histoire n'avait encore tenté l'expérience. Il semblait terrifié par cette question – sans doute pense-t-il que je vais prochainement essayer sur lui-même. Cette idée m'a bien sûr traversé l'esprit. Il m'est possible de créer un akuma, puis de me détransformer. Le statut d'esclave de Nooroo le place dans un état d'esprit de désespoir et d'impuissance, suffisant pour en faire une cible de choix pour mon akuma. Mais cela est beaucoup trop risqué pour que je puisse m'y essayer. Si les choses tournaient mal, Nooroo deviendrait incontrôlable, et mon Miraculous inutilisable. Les conséquences seraient désastreuses pour un bénéfice on ne peut plus incertain. J'ai bien entendu effleuré l'idée d'utiliser Duusu, le kwami du paon, mais c'est hors de question également. Ne plus toucher à ce Miraculous et à ses pouvoirs aussi destructeurs pour son porteur est la dernière promesse que j'ai faite à Émilie avant que ses yeux ne se ferment, il est impensable que je prenne le risque de me retrouver dans le même état qu'elle en l'utilisant à nouveau. Je ne peux donc que coucher sur papier mes connaissances sur les kwamis afin de déterminer si cela serait effectivement possible.

Que sais-je des kwamis ? Ils sont millénaires, dotés de pouvoirs qui défient l'entendement. Ils ne peuvent être pris en photo ni en vidéo, traversent aisément toute surface solide, et leur mémoire des événements passés semble inaltérable. Mais, surtout, leurs sentiments et émotions méritent d'être étudiés de près. Je serai bien incapable de décrire ici la relation qui me lie à Nooroo. Cette capacité à déceler chaque bribe de son état d'esprit ne me vient pas du pouvoir basique du Miraculous du papillon, c'est bien plus puissant que cela. Comme si lui et moi ne faisions qu'un, comme s'il lui était impossible de me dissimuler la moindre de ses pensées. Cela est bien sûr un avantage indéniable au vu de la considération qu'il a pour moi, mais ce n'est pas le sujet. J'ai acquis la certitude que la relation qui relie un kwami à son porteur est ce que l'on appelle un qualia. Indéfinissable. Impossible à raconter ni à comprendre sans l'avoir vécu soi-même. Une expérience perceptive, sensorielle et émotionnelle trop puissante et trop unique pour être définie par des mots. En conséquence, si seul un porteur peut connaître et comprendre les émotions de son kwami, cela ne risque-t-il pas de m'handicaper si je souhaite exploiter leurs sentiments négatifs pour les akumatiser ? Arriverais-je à cerner exactement leurs ressentis pour leur proposer le pacte et les pouvoirs qu'ils ne sauront refuser ?

Cette question est bien entendu délicate, mais cela ne m'effraie pas d'essayer. Lorsque le Marchand de Sable poursuivait le kwami de Chat Noir, j'ai distinctement ressenti l'angoisse de celui-ci de ne pas parvenir à rejoindre son porteur sans que je ne le suive. Un peu plus tard, la culpabilité de la kwami de Ladybug était palpable lorsque le gardien les réprimandait pour avoir abandonné leurs maîtres dans un tel moment. Je suis habitué aux émotions humaines, mais si j'ai pu ressentir leurs émotions, si particulières soient-elles, les akumatiser ne devrait pas me poser plus de problèmes que lorsque j'avais soumis un robot à ma volonté. Cela sera possible, j'en suis quasiment persuadé – si seulement je parvenais à nouveau à ressentir des émotions négatives de leur part.

Car c'est probablement ce qui va me perturber le plus : Ils sont en permanence avec leurs porteurs. Ladybug et Chat Noir sont deux modèles de bons sentiments, de pardon, d'optimisme. S'ils ont déjà eu des sentiments négatifs, ceux-ci n'ont jamais été suffisamment puissants pour que je les perçoive. Alors, comment faire céder à la colère et au désespoir des créatures qui auront face à eux des maîtres capables de les calmer et les ramener à la raison avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ? Ceci étant dit, si cette occasion se présente, il me faudra être prêt et ne pas hésiter une seule seconde. Les bénéfices à en tirer en valent la peine sans aucun doute. Car akumatiser un kwami inclura très probablement d'akumatiser également son porteur. Il m'est possible de prendre possession de deux êtres en même temps s'ils sont suffisamment proches physiquement et psychologiquement, cela s'est vérifié avec Guitar Vilain dont le crocodile de compagnie avait bénéficié de la transformation. Se pourrait-il que le point faible de Ladybug et Chat Noir se trouve ici ? Qu'ils soient eux-mêmes insensibles aux mauvaises émotions, mais qu'il soit possible de les akumatiser via leurs kwamis ?

Aussi tentante que soit cette hypothèse, je me dois de faire preuve de prudence. J'ignore tout des conséquences de cet acte, et je ne peux me permettre de faire une erreur qui m'empêchera à jamais d'obtenir les Miraculous que je convoite. Car akumatiser un kwami ne se fera ni facilement, ni sans risques.

Je ne peux akumatiser quelqu'un que si celui-ci touche un objet dans lequel l'akuma pourra se loger. Pour les êtres humains, cela n'a jamais été un problème, un vêtement peut suffire. Même pour Robostus, ses circuits imprimés ont parfaitement fait l'affaire. Mais pour un kwami ? Rien ne me permet d'être sûr qu'ils toucheront un objet au moment où leurs émotions seront suffisamment puissantes pour être exploitées. Mes akumas peuvent bien sûr attendre, mais combien de temps faudra-t-il pour que sa cible soit en possession d'un objet ? N'aura-t-il pas le temps de se calmer avant que mon akuma ne puisse le rejoindre ? Combien d'autres victimes potentielles seront inattaquables à cause de cet akuma qui attendra pendant une durée indéterminée ? Et pour quel résultat en cas de réussite ?

Car c'est probablement là le plus grand danger de cette expérience. Qu'adviendra-t-il du kwami une fois akumatisé ? Son apparence et sa forme changeront, sans aucun doute. Et si son porteur n'a pas été akumatisé en même temps que lui, alors je peux prévoir dès maintenant la réaction intuitive que celui-ci aura : Il lui ordonnera de le transformer. Par réflexe, par désespoir, parce que ce sera là le seul ordre auquel, akumatisé ou pas, ils seront obligés d'obéir. Et que se passera-t-il alors ? Un kwami qui tient un objet ne peut transformer son porteur sans endommager grandement son Miraculous – c'était précisément ce qui était arrivé avec le Miraculous du paon, à en croire Duusu. Bien sûr, ce dernier reste utilisable. Non sans dommages pour son porteur, mais utilisable quand même. Les Miraculous de Ladybug et Chat Noir, même abîmés par cette transformation contre-nature, pourront-ils toujours être utilisés conjointement afin d'obtenir ce vœu que je convoite depuis si longtemps ? Rien n'est moins sûr. Je me bats depuis trop longtemps pour tolérer de voir mes efforts réduits à néant à cause d'une telle erreur.

Enfin, il y a un dernier point que je me dois de considérer avec attention. Que se passera-t-il si ce kwami akumatisé et détenteur de nouveaux pouvoirs parvient tout de même à transformer son porteur ? L'essence même des kwamis est de leur transmettre leur pouvoir. Cela reviendra-t-il à me tendre un piège à moi-même en rendant Ladybug et Chat Noir plus puissants grâce à cette manœuvre ? Et que deviendront leurs pouvoirs initiaux, le Lucky Charme, le Cataclysme ? Les pouvoirs conférés par mes akumas varient grandement en fonction des situations. Est-ce que l'akuma pourrait amplifier leurs pouvoirs, leur permettre de les utiliser autant qu'ils le voudraient ? A en croire Nooroo, le kwami de Chat Noir est directement responsable, par son cataclysme, de tous les épisodes de destructions massives de l'Histoire. Que deviendrait ce pouvoir en étant amplifié par un akuma ? Bien sûr, il est possible également que les pouvoirs offerts par l'akuma remplacent et fassent disparaître ceux que les kwamis avaient initialement, au profit de ceux que je leur aurais alors accordés. Dans ce cas-là, cela serait pour moi un avantage non-négligeable et probablement la clé de ma victoire.

La vérité, c'est que j'ignore encore beaucoup trop de choses sur les kwamis et la façon dont ceux-ci réagiraient à une akumatisation. J'ai identifié par ce texte beaucoup d'avantages et d'inconvénients, de facilités et d'obstacles, de raisons de le faire et de raisons de ne pas le faire. Combien en ai-je oubliés ? Quel aspect de cette entreprise si particulière et inédite ai-je négligé ? Je l'ignore. Je continuerai à l'ignorer tant que je ne l'aurais pas effectivement essayé, et la prudence me tend à penser que cela n'en vaut pas la peine. L'expérience du Marchand de Sable m'a confirmé la présence à Paris d'un gardien, d'une Miraculous Box et de dizaines d'autres kwamis. Peu importe les pouvoirs que chacun pourra m'apporter, lorsque je les aurais en ma possession, je pourrais me permettre d'en sacrifier un pour faire l'essai. Je resterai ainsi en sécurité en conservant mes pouvoirs, j'aurais à ma disposition des dizaines d'autres Miraculous pour le combattre si c'est nécessaire, et je ne risquerai ainsi pas de détruire ceux de la coccinelle et du chat. J'ai promis à Émilie de la ramener et je tiendrai ma promesse. Même si j'espère de tout cœur réussir rapidement, la précipitation et les erreurs évitables ne m'aideront pas dans cette quête. Le monde humain recèle suffisamment d'injustices, de rancœur et de colère, je ne m'inquiète pas quant à la possibilité de trouver à l'avenir un chef d'œuvre sans égal en termes de puissance et de rage. Un jour, Ladybug et Chat Noir seront vaincus, effondrés devant moi sous leurs formes civiles et leurs Miraculous seront dans ma main, en mon pouvoir. Et leurs kwamis également.

* * *

 ** _Seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**


	14. Une seule chose sur une île déserte

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 112ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Autarcie". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

* * *

 _ **Note de l'auteur : Me revoilà pour un nouvel OS ! Je suis encore en retard de mes réponses aux reviews précédentes, mais certains d'entre vous ont pu constater que je rattrape lentement mais sûrement le retard ! Donc soyez assurés que vos reviews sont lues, qu'elles me font cent fois plaisir et sont rangées soigneusement dans un dossier "A répondre", et que vous aurez tous vos réponses très bientôt ! Merci encore pour votre patience face à ce retard !**_

* * *

\- Si tu ne devais emporter qu'une seule chose sur une île déserte, ce serait quoi ?

\- Euh… Quoi ? répondit Ladybug en écarquillant les yeux.

Chat Noir sourit en voyant son air dubitatif et reprit :

\- Tu as dit OK pour discuter parce qu'on ne se connait pas si bien que ça au final, mais pas de question susceptible de révéler notre identité. Donc… Si tu ne devais emporter qu'une seule chose sur une île déserte, ce serait quoi ?

Ladybug réfléchit quelques secondes.

\- Ça dépend… Pourquoi j'y irais sur cette île ? En vacances en sachant qu'on reviendra me chercher une semaine plus tard ?

\- Ah non, livrée à toi-même. En autarcie totale. Avec une seule chose qui devra te permettre de partir. Et la réponse « Mon Miraculous » ne compte pas.

\- Zut. Bon, laisse-moi réfléchir. Et réfléchis à la même question pendant ce temps !

\- D'accord.

Ladybug se plongea dans ses pensées. Un seul objet censé lui venir en aide pour échapper à une île déserte. Si elle y était allée en vacances, la réponse aurait été simple, ça aurait été son carnet de croquis. Mais il lui serait complètement inutile. Un objet qui lui viendrait en aide. Celui qui sortirait de son Lucky Charme parce qu'elle réussissait toujours à s'en sortir avec ? Impossible que Chat Noir se contente de cette réponse, ils étaient d'accord pour se poser des questions leur permettant de connaître un peu mieux l'autre. Alors… Qu'est-ce qui lui viendrait en aide ?

Déjà, hormis les Lucky Charme, qu'est-ce qui lui était venu en aide par le passé ? Son yoyo ? Non, ça ne comptait pas non plus. Dans les situations les plus désespérées, qu'est-ce qui l'avait sauvée ? Quand elle était plaquée au sol par l'Insaisissable qui lui arrachait ses boucles d'oreille. Quand elle était attachée à un poteau à la merci d'Oni-chan. Quand elle avait affronté le Papillon qui avait akumatisé la moitié de la ville pendant le Jour des Héros. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait sauvée ? La réponse s'imposa d'elle-même. Ce n'était pas un objet. C'était des cheveux blonds en bataille, un costume noir, des yeux verts dans lequel elle laisserait son regard se perdre pendant des heures. C'était des jeux de mots pourris qui devenaient précieux pour dédramatiser une situation, c'était un tempérament tête brûlée qui les sortait des pires situations. C'était un ami, un partenaire, un duo qu'ils formaient et qui n'avait jamais été vaincu tant qu'ils restaient ensemble. C'était une relation indescriptible, trop puissante et trop unique pour être racontée avec des mots. C'était un ami pour qui elle ferait l'impossible et qui avait lui-même toujours fait l'impossible pour elle.

Elle savait qu'elle avait d'autres amis. Alya. Adrien. Si elle avait dû partir en vacances sur une île déserte, l'idée d'emmener Adrien lui plaisait bien. Mais Adrien ne l'aiderait pas à s'en sortir. Il avait des tonnes de qualité qu'elle n'aurait jamais le temps d'énumérer, mais la débrouillardise et la réactivité de Chat Noir n'en faisaient pas partie. Avec Adrien sur une île déserte, le poids de la responsabilité de les sauver tous les deux serait trop lourd à porter. Avec Char Noir, cette responsabilité serait partagée. Ils se battraient tous les deux et s'en sortiraient tous les deux, c'était une certitude.

Maintenant qu'elle avait sa réponse… Pouvait-elle décemment l'annoncer à Chat Noir ? _C'est toi que je voudrais emmener_ , juste lui répondre ça ? Elle ne doutait pas que la réponse lui ferait plaisir, c'était certain. Mais comment réagirait-il ? Insisterait-il pour savoir si c'était parce qu'il était son ami, son partenaire, ou pour une autre raison ? Le prendrait-il comme un sous-entendu que les sentiments qu'il lui portait étaient réciproques ? Aimait-elle véritablement Chat Noir, d'ailleurs ? Elle avait toujours affirmé que la question ne se poserait pas tant qu'elle vivrait dans le même monde qu'Adrien… Mais Adrien n'avait pas été là quand elle avait été plaquée au sol par l'Insaisissable ou face au Papillon le Jour des Héros. Adrien n'avait pas été à côté d'elle sur un toit à regarder les étoiles en attendant la prochaine attaque, il ne s'était jamais jeté sur un super-vilain sans réfléchir pour la sortir du pétrin. Dans les pires moments comme dans les meilleurs, c'était Chat Noir qui avait été à ses côtés. Et, si elle devait se retrouver en autarcie sur une île déserte, sans aucune hésitation, c'était avec lui qu'elle voudrait être.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui. Chat Noir avait baissé les yeux mais son air déterminé lui indiquait que lui aussi avait trouvé une réponse à sa question. Est-ce que lui-même avait pensé à la même chose ? Est-ce qu'il allait lui annoncer que c'est elle-même qu'il voudrait à ses côtés ? Qu'est-ce qui découlerait de cette conversation, comment aurait-elle la moindre chance de pouvoir gérer la suite ? A chaque fois que la conversation avait effleuré le sujet de leurs sentiments, elle n'avait réussi qu'à le blesser et le faire souffrir. Est-ce que ce serait encore le cas aujourd'hui, alors même que sa réponse était la plus sincère et réfléchie possible ? Comment parviendrait-elle à rebondir après cet aveu et cette question qui était devenue beaucoup plus personnelle que prévu ?

Prenant une inspiration, elle proposa :

\- Vas y, commence. Donne ta réponse d'abord.

Il acquiesça et elle soupira intérieurement de soulagement. Au moins, au besoin, elle pourrait adapter sa réponse à celle de Chat Noir. Rebondir pour éviter de le blesser, éviter que sa propre réponse ne soit trop décalée et inadéquate avec celle que son partenaire allait lui donner. Éviter d'avoir des propos aussi stupides, maladroits et incohérents que ceux qu'elle était capable de sortir en tant que Marinette. Oui, le laisser répondre en premier, c'était parfait. Chat Noir avait légèrement rougi mais son regard se ralluma de cette étincelle dans laquelle elle pouvait se perdre des heures durant.

\- Eh bien, la réponse me paraît évidente. Si on est sur l'île en question, elle n'est plus déserte, donc cette question est un non-sens absolu. Donc pas besoin d'y trouver une réponse ! Voilà !

* * *

 _ **Je voulais écrire du chou-mignon sur Ladybug et Chat Noir, quand soudain, mon cerveau a décidé de troller. Voilà. (Je suis quand même fière de ma connerie xD)**_

 _ **J'espère que ça vous a plu !**_

 _ **N'oubliez pas que seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !**_


	15. Un doudou pour les nuits de tempête

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 113ème nuit écriture du Forum francophone pour le thème "Doudou". Le forum est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où on peut discuter, demander de ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous!_

 ** _Note de l'auteur : Je n'ai pas le temps de vérifier si l'éditeur FFnet ne m'a pas dégagé plusieurs mots en cours de texte, je vous laisse crier si quelque chose n'est pas clair. L'histoire de Chloé est le truc qui m'a le plus retourné le coeur dans le fandom et je suis contente que Milou ait balancé le thème parfait pour en parler. ENJOY !_**

* * *

 _Chloé ne se souvenait plus du jour où on lui avait offert Doudou Malin. Il lui semblait que c'était son père qui le lui avait acheté – est-ce qu'elle s'en souvenait vraiment, ou est-ce qu'elle était juste arrivée à la conclusion que sa mère n'aurait jamais eu un tel acte d'attention ? Peu importe. Elle était folle de joie de l'avoir auprès d'elle, mais c'était la première fois que sa mère était partie qu'elle avait vraiment apprécié de l'avoir. Elle était partie en lui tournant le dos, sans un regard. Ni un au revoir, encore moins un bisou. Doudou Malin, lui, il était resté avec elle, écrasé dans sa main qui luttait pour ne pas trembler pendant que sa mère s'éloignait. Puis, quand elle avait eu la certitude qu'elle était partie et qu'elle ne reviendrait pas lui faire ce câlin qu'elle aurait espéré, elle avait serré son doudou contre elle. Et elle ne l'avait plus lâché. La nuit, quand elle avait peur d'une tempête ou qu'elle faisait un cauchemar, il était là. La journée, quand elle manquait trop cruellement d'amis avec qui jouer, il était là. A tout moment, quand l'absence de sa mère ou le métier de son père rendaient la solitude trop dévorante, il était encore là, à lui faire tous les câlins dont elle avait besoin._

 _Bien sûr, au fil du temps, elle avait grandi. Elle était entrée à l'école, et elle avait rencontré Sabrina. D'autres amis aussi. Mais principalement Sabrina. Et à son tour, elle avait été là. Elle avait été avec elle quand sa mère était revenue plusieurs jours chez elle mais sans lui accorder un seul regard. Elle avait été avec elle pendant les trop longs week-ends pluvieux, et elles avaient joué ensemble. Avec Doudou Malin. Sabrina amenait également son Choutigrou, et elles passaient des heures à s'amuser avec les deux peluches. Puis avec d'autres jouets, pendant que leurs doudous restaient sur leur lit à les observer._

 _Elle avait encore grandi, et son père l'avait conduite dans une grande maison qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il lui avait rapidement expliqué qu'il ne pourrait pas s'occuper d'elle pendant plusieurs jours mais qu'il l'emmenait chez des gens qui avaient un enfant et qui acceptaient de la garder. Elle ne jouait presque plus avec Doudou Malin, mais il était toujours présent au coin de son lit quand elle avait peur ou qu'elle était seule. Et, pour affronter cette voiture qui l'emmenait vers un lieu inconnu, chez des gens inconnus, elle l'avait pris avec elle. Elle était arrivée dans cette grande maison et avait rencontré Adrien. Adrien, il avait son âge, une chambre immense mais qui peinait à contenir tous les jouets qui s'y trouvaient. Mais pas d'amis. Elle avait rapidement compris qu'il n'allait pas à l'école et qu'il avait des cours dans son salon. Elle avait trouvé ça triste – elle-même aimait son Doudou Malin, mais elle préférait quand même Sabrina. A vrai dire, elle commençait à se dire que sa vie aurait été drôlement triste si elle avait juste gardé son doudou comme ami. Mais Adrien n'avait pas de Sabrina, pas d'école, pas d'amis, alors elle lui avait demandé ce qu'il avait comme doudou. Tout bien réfléchi, la réponse d'Adrien était probablement le premier souvenir clair qu'elle avait de sa petite enfance : « C'est quoi un doudou ? »_

 _Sa question l'avait tellement sidérée qu'elle n'avait pas su quoi répondre. A la place, elle lui avait montré Doudou Malin. Pour lui expliquer qui c'était et pourquoi il était toujours là pour elle. Adrien l'avait adoré et ils avaient passé des heures à jouer avec lui. Chloé avait dû repartir, bien sûr, mais la maman d'Adrien avait tellement raconté à son papa à elle que tout s'était très bien passé et qu'ils avaient beaucoup joué ensemble qu'ils avaient fini par convenir que Chloé reviendrait. Depuis, tous les week-ends, elle revenait chez Adrien qui l'attendait avec impatience au pied de leur escalier. Et, tous les week-ends, ils jouaient tous les trois – lui, elle, et Doudou Malin._

 _Chloé avait encore plus grandi et compris encore plus de choses. Qu'Adrien était toujours enfermé chez lui ou dans une voiture conduite par un gorille qui ne parlait pas beaucoup et qu'il l'attendait parce qu'elle était la seule amie qu'il avait. Qu'il avait plein d'activités, plein de professeurs, plein de choses à apprendre, plein de jouets. Mais pas de distraction, pas d'adulte à qui parler ou se confier, pas de passion, pas d'amis avec qui jouer. Et pas de doudou. Souvent, quand elle était dans son lit la nuit ou qu'elle se faisait mal en trébuchant, elle se posait cette question : Comment Adrien faisait-il pour se rassurer quand il avait peur de la tempête ? Qui le consolait quand il se faisait mal ?_

 _A la tempête suivante, elle avait eu envie de prendre Doudou Malin pour se rassurer. Mais elle avait été grande. Elle ne l'avait pas touché, elle avait pensé très fort à Sabrina en imaginant qu'elle était à côté d'elle, et elle avait pu se rendormir comme ça. Ça n'avait pas été facile, mais elle l'avait fait, et elle avait eu l'assurance qu'elle en était capable. Alors, quand elle était revenue chez Adrien, elle avait amené Doudou Malin, comme d'habitude. Adrien avait été fou de joie de le voir et de jouer avec eux deux, comme d'habitude. Mais, quand son père était revenu la chercher, avant de descendre, Chloé avait tendu Doudou Malin à Adrien._

 _\- Garde-le, avait-elle juste soufflé pour ne pas montrer à quel point c'était quand même difficile._

 _\- Mais… Mais c'est le tien… C'est ton ami… avait protesté Adrien._

 _A la réflexion, cette phrase avait juste été la meilleure chose qu'il aurait pu dire pour convaincre Chloé qu'elle prenait la bonne décision._

 _\- Des amis j'en ai dans mon école. J'ai même des photos d'eux à regarder quand j'ai peur du noir ou que je me fais mal. Lui, ce n'est qu'un doudou. Garde-le, je te dis. Tu en as plus besoin que moi._

 _Adrien avait gardé Doudou Malin. Chloé continuait à venir jouer chez lui et, en voyant son doudou dans le lit d'Adrien, à côté de son oreiller, parfois encore déformé de la dernière fois qu'Adrien l'avait serré contre lui, elle se convainquait qu'elle avait eu raison. Qu'Adrien avait besoin d'un ami et d'un doudou comme lui plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Adrien l'avait gardé et, au fil des nuits, il s'était demandé chaque fois un peu plus comment il avait pu faire avant. Il dormait en serrant Doudou Malin contre lui et cela lui donnait un peu l'impression que Chloé aussi était avec lui, qu'elle le consolait quand il était trop triste et qu'elle dormait à côté de lui quand il était trop seul._

 _Adrien avait grandi. Il avait obtenu l'autorisation d'aller au collège. Il avait retrouvé Chloé tous les jours, il avait rencontré Nino, Marinette, Alya et tous les autres. Pendant les nuits de tempête, Doudou Malin n'était jamais loin, mais c'était surtout le souvenir de leurs visages à tous qui le rassuraient et qui l'aidaient à s'endormir. Alors, quand Chloé était revenue chez lui, il le lui avait rendu._

 _\- Il a toujours été à toi, avait expliqué Adrien. Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu n'y tiens pas un peu quand même. C'était la chose la plus gentille que personne n'ait jamais faite pour moi et je t'en serais reconnaissant pendant longtemps, je te jure. Mais… Maintenant que je vais au collège, que je vois tout le monde tous les jours… Je comprends ce que tu voulais dire en disant que ce n'était qu'un doudou. Merci Chloé. Il m'a beaucoup plus aidé que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer._

 _Chloé lui avait sauté au cou en répétant à quel point il était le garçon le plus adorable sur terre. Elle était repartie avec Doudou Malin en lui promettant qu'elle le ramènerait à chaque fois qu'il le lui demanderait. Bien sûr, elle était revenue moins souvent, elle aussi avait grandi et n'avait plus besoin d'être gardée par la famille d'Adrien. Lui, il continuait de penser qu'il n'avait plus besoin de doudou, qu'il avait grandi et que Marinette, Nino et Alya l'avaient remplacé. Pourtant, la nuit, quand il dormait trop profondément pour être réveillé par la tempête mais que le bruit le faisait s'agiter quand même, sa main continuait à chercher un doudou. Elle se refermait sur la boule de poils qui n'était jamais loin de lui et, pendant qu'il le serrait contre lui de toutes ses forces, il replongeait dans un sommeil apaisé._

Tikki avait successivement été attristée puis attendrie par l'histoire que Plagg venait d'achever de raconter, mais celui-ci ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir.

\- Tu comprends, maintenant, pourquoi j'ai besoin de toi Sucrette ?! Je te jure, j'aime mon porteur, jamais avant un porteur ne m'avait donné un tel accès à du camembert en illimité… Mais il m'étouffe ! Tous les soirs, au moindre petit souffle de vent, il m'attrape et me serre contre lui jusqu'à me broyer trois côtes ! Et je te parle même pas de ses ronflements et de ses filets de bave qui me tombent dessus ! Et penses-tu qu'il se réveillerait quand je lui hurle de me laisser tranquille ? Même pas ! C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de toi et de ton pouvoir de création ! Un chien, un chat noir en peluche, un bout de chiffon même, n'importe quoi, mais s'il te plaît, créé lui quelque chose qu'il pourra se mettre sous la main au lieu de séquestrer son innocent kwami qui n'a rien demandé !

* * *

 ** _Vous pensiez tout de même pas que j'allais écrire un truc chou-mignon sans troller au passage ? :D_**

 ** _J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'oubliez pas que seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**


	16. Une bague perdue

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 114ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Tomber". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

* * *

Adrien étouffa un bâillement en se dévisageant dans le miroir. Les maquilleurs avaient réussi à dissimuler ses cernes et son teint trop pâle à l'aide de plusieurs tubes de fond de teint différents, mais ses yeux continuaient à briller de fatigue. Cela faisait deux nuits d'affilées qu'il passait plus de temps dehors à combattre les super-vilains que dans son lit, et seule la gentillesse de Mademoiselle Bustier l'avait empêché de récupérer plusieurs heures de colle pour s'être endormi pendant son cours.

\- Adrien, vous entrez en scène dans dix minutes, rappela la voix de Nathalie derrière lui.

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Le défilé de mode de son père. Il n'avait qu'une seule tenue à présenter, le clou de sa toute dernière collection. Dix minutes. Un aller-retour sur un podium. Et il pourrait rentrer se coucher. Il avait beau savoir que ce n'était rien, qu'il était plus qu'habitué à ces défilés et que la soirée passerait désormais vite, à cet instant, il avait juste l'impression que cette épreuve était insurmontable. Est-ce que c'était la présence exceptionnelle de son père à ce défilé ? La foule de journalistes deux fois plus nombreuse que d'habitude du fait de sa présence ? Juste sa fatigue ? Il n'en savait rien. Nathalie proposa :

\- Souhaitez-vous que je vous fasse amener un café avant votre entrée ?

L'idée de quelque chose qui lui aurait permis de retrouver un minimum d'énergie était tentante mais il renonça rapidement.

\- Non merci. On sera sur le chemin du retour avant qu'il ait le temps de faire effet. C'est gentil.

Nathalie ressortit de sa loge et Adrien enfila les chaussures, le dernier accessoire qu'il n'avait pas encore mis. Elles étaient trop serrées. Ses doigts de pied étaient écrasés et le cuir lui compressait chaque centimètre de peau. Tant pis, il arrivait tout de même à marcher avec et il n'avait pas besoin de les porter longtemps. Il fit quelques pas pour tenter de s'y habituer avant de se rasseoir en soupirant.

\- Tu es capable de terrasser sept super-vilains en deux nuits, mais faire un défilé de dix minutes est trop compliqué pour toi ? s'étonna Plagg en sortant de sa poche.

\- Tu peux parler ! Je ne t'ai pas entendu de la journée ! Tu viens juste de te réveiller, pas vrai ?

\- Je ne vois pas du tout ce qui te fait dire ça ! D'abord, je ne passe pas ma journée à dormir, je profite du temps qui m'est imparti pour retrouver les forces dont j'ai besoin pour te transformer ! Tu sais à quel point c'est éprouvant, de se réveiller sept fois en deux nuits pour que tu puisses aller t'amuser ?

Adrien ne répondit que par un grognement avant de déclarer :

\- Allez, ça va être l'heure.

Il attendit que Plagg soit de retour au fond de sa poche avant de sortir et de rejoindre Nathalie et son père, devant l'entrée du podium. Gabriel s'approcha face à lui et Adrien se força à se redresser du mieux qu'il pouvait pendant que le regard de son père inspectait chaque détail de sa tenue. Au bout d'un moment qui lui parut interminable, Gabriel détourna son regard et Adrien en conclut qu'il n'avait rien trouvé à redire. La dernière mannequin sortit du podium et Adrien s'y engagea. Il était habitué aux défilés, aux podiums, aux lumières. Alors pourquoi cette scène lui paraissait-elle si impressionnante ? Les spots lumineux et les flashs d'appareils photos étaient trop vifs, l'éblouissaient, et l'empêchaient de voir quoi que ce soit d'autre. Ses chaussures lui faisaient encore plus mal maintenant qu'il marchait à un rythme soutenu et maîtrisé. Tant pis. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire, il distinguait vaguement au milieu des flashs le bout du podium où il devrait faire demi-tour, et il n'avait que quelques dizaines de mètres à marcher avant de pouvoir s'effondrer dans la voiture de son père. Rien d'insurmontable. Il avança lentement, se forçant à garder sa tête droite et son rythme toujours identique, et les applaudissements nourris lui confirmèrent qu'il parvenait à donner le change. Au moment où il atteignait le bout du podium et qu'il commençait à faire demi-tour, un flash plus éblouissant que les autres crépita devant lui, faisant valser des étoiles devant ses yeux. Il tituba sous la surprise et son pied droit heurta sa jambe gauche. Avant d'avoir réussi à se rattraper, il perdit l'équilibre et le choc de son visage contre l'estrade fit valser plusieurs vagues de douleur en écho à l'intérieur de son crâne.

Il garda les yeux fermés pendant une fraction de seconde pour atténuer l'impression que sa tête explosait et chercher à comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Ce fut finalement les cris surpris ou inquiets du public ainsi que les crépitements des appareils photos qui lui donnèrent sa réponse. Il était tombé. Il avait trébuché et s'était effondré en plein défilé de mode, au milieu du podium, devant des centaines de journalistes et de critiques. Il amorça un geste pour se redresser au moment où il sentit l'estrade vibrer sous les pas de quelqu'un qui se rapprochait. Il releva la tête vers Gabriel qui était sorti des coulisses pour le rejoindre. Le visage de son père était fermé, inexpressif, mais Adrien se doutait de ce qu'il devait ressentir. Il était censé présenter le clou de sa collection, son plus grand chef d'œuvre, finir son défilé en beauté. Impossible qu'il ne soit pas furieux après qu'il se soit ridiculisé à ce point. En quelques pas, Gabriel arriva devant lui et tendit sa main vers lui. D'abord surpris, Adrien la saisit mécaniquement et se releva lorsque son père le tira fermement vers lui. Gabriel posa sa main libre sur son épaule.

\- Tu n'as rien ?

Sa question surprit Adrien. Il venait de le ridiculiser, lui, sa collection et sa maison de stylisme, et son père s'inquiétait qu'il ne se soit pas fait mal ? Pourtant, sa question avait l'air sincère. La main qu'il lui avait tendue pour l'aider à se relever était restée refermée autour de celle d'Adrien, et l'autre était serrée sur son épaule. Dans un geste affectueux ou juste pour s'assurer qu'il ne retomberait pas ? Peu importe. Lentement, il secoua la tête de droite à gauche et son père passa son bras autour de ses épaules pour l'entraîner vers la sortie du podium.

Le crépitement des appareils photos retentit de plus belle pendant qu'ils s'éloignaient ensemble et, soudainement, Adrien comprit. Sa chute avait été photographiée des milliers de fois et, dès le lendemain, elle aurait fait le tour des médias. A moins que Gabriel ne leur offre quelque chose d'encore plus rare et médiatique à mettre en avant. Son apparition publique, auprès de son fils, pour le soutenir et le réconforter après sa chute. Plus les flashs illuminaient le podium pendant que son père et lui en sortaient et plus il s'en persuadait : Ce n'était pas la photo de lui étalé par terre qui ferait la une des journaux de mode le lendemain, c'était celle de son père à ses côtés, son bras passé autour de ses épaules ou avec sa main refermée sur la sienne. Les lumières disparurent quand ils franchirent le rideau du podium et Gabriel accompagna Adrien jusqu'à une chaise sur laquelle il s'effondra plus qu'il ne s'assit. Il plongea la tête dans ses mains pour tenter d'atténuer sa migraine, et son père reprit :

\- Adrien, tu m'inquiètes. Tu es sûr d'aller bien ?

Il releva la tête vers lui. Cette fois, il n'y avait aucun photographe ou journaliste à qui donner quelque chose à raconter. Malgré l'air toujours aussi fermé de son père, sa question avait l'air sincère.

\- Oui. Pardonnez-moi, je suis juste… Je ne voulais pas…

Avant qu'il n'ait pu trouver ses mots, son père balaya ses explications d'un signe de tête.

\- Nous en reparlerons plus tard.

\- Monsieur ? intervint Nathalie. Plusieurs journalistes demandent à interviewer Adrien…

\- Il n'est pas en état, trancha sèchement Gabriel au plus grand soulagement d'Adrien. Raccompagnez-le à la voiture. Je vais répondre rapidement à leurs questions et je vous rejoins.

* * *

Ce fut la chaleur du soleil à travers les fenêtres de sa chambre qui réveillèrent Adrien. Il était allongé sur son lit, encore habillé, seules ses chaussures avaient été enlevées. Lentement, il tenta de remettre de l'ordre dans ses souvenirs. Sa chute. L'intervention de son père. Nathalie qui le raccompagnait dans sa loge pour qu'il se change, puis à la voiture. Il ne se souvenait pas de la suite. Il avait dû s'endormir avant que son père ne le rejoigne, et son garde du corps l'avait probablement porté jusqu'à sa chambre.

\- La belle au bois dormant est enfin réveillée ? lança Plagg depuis sa table de chevet.

\- Tu peux te moquer… Il est quelle heure ?

\- Onze heures du matin. Tu as fait plus d'un tour d'horloge.

Adrien se redressa légèrement en s'appuyant contre ses oreillers. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Plagg n'avait plus la voix sarcastique et moqueuse qu'il lui connaissait. Malgré ses piques, quelque chose le tracassait, quelque chose de suffisamment grave pour qu'il en perde son insouciance habituelle.

\- Tout ça ? Je… Il n'y a pas eu d'attaque akuma pendant la nuit au moins ?

\- Même s'il y en avait eu, ça n'aurait pas changé grand-chose pour toi.

D'un geste, Plagg désigna sa main droite. Vide. Sa bague avait disparu.

\- C'est pas vrai ! s'écria Adrien en s'asseyant dans son lit. Où est mon Miraculous ?

\- Aucune idée, répondit Plagg. J'ai remarqué que tu ne l'avais plus quand le gorille t'a ramené ici.

\- Mais… Quelqu'un peut l'avoir pris ? Comment ça se fait que tu es encore ici ?

\- Parce que tu restes – pour l'instant – mon porteur. Si tu avais enlevé ta bague pour renoncer à ton pouvoir, j'aurais disparu. Si quelqu'un te l'avait volée et que je l'avais vu la conserver, j'aurais été obligé de rester avec lui et de lui expliquer les pouvoirs que ça impliquait. Donc soit elle est quelque part dans la nature – par exemple, sur une estrade sur laquelle tu te serais effondré en me broyant trois côtes au passage, soit elle a été trouvée par quelqu'un qui ignore ce qu'il a entre les mains. Dans tous les cas, ce serait bien qu'on s'en inquiète avant la prochaine attaque. Sucrette et Ladybug ne nous le pardonneront jamais si on les laisse en plan, et j'aimerais éviter d'avoir à appartenir et obéir au premier imbécile venu que je verrais en train de la porter. Imagine un peu qu'il n'ait pas les moyens de m'alimenter en fromage, ce serait une pure catastrophe…

Adrien soupira en entendant la conclusion de Plagg mais, avant qu'il n'ait pu trouver quelque chose à répondre, Nathalie frappa à sa porte et entra.

\- Adrien ? Votre père demande à vous voir dès que vous serez en état de vous lever.

\- J'arrive.

Plagg avait plongé sous la couette de son lit avant que Nathalie n'ouvre la porte. Si ce qu'il avait dit était vrai, alors le meilleur moyen pour gagner du temps était probablement que Plagg ne voit personne pour ne pas prendre le risque d'identifier un nouveau porteur. Adrien se leva et suivit Nathalie jusqu'au bureau de son père, dans lequel il entra avant qu'elle ne referme la porte derrière lui. Gabriel leva les yeux vers lui et lui désigna d'un signe de tête une chaise face à son bureau. Adrien s'assit mais garda les yeux légèrement baissés. Maintenant qu'il était complètement réveillé, la honte et l'angoisse de la réaction de son père étaient revenues de plus belle.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda Gabriel. Tu vas mieux ?

\- Oui. Pardonnez-moi, je n'ai pas d'excuses… Votre collection…

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Le reste du défilé était un succès, ça n'aura pas d'incidence. C'est pour toi que je m'inquiète, à présent. Tu ne tenais plus debout et tu t'es cogné la tête en tombant. Tu es sûr d'aller bien ?

\- Oui. J'étais fatigué, c'est tout. Ça va mieux maintenant.

\- Tant mieux. Mais nous allons devoir revoir ton emploi du temps pour que tu aies assez de temps de repos. Tu avais un shooting photo prévu demain soir, seras-tu en forme ou souhaites-tu qu'on le reporte ?

Sa question surprit Adrien.

\- Je… Ça ira mieux, oui, mais je pensais… Enfin…

\- Oui ?

Son interrogation força Adrien à se ressaisir. Il savait pourtant que son père avait horreur que l'on tourne autour du pot ou que l'on cherche ses mots en parlant avec lui, il préférait de très loin les conversations franches et efficaces. Il prit une légère inspiration avant de demander :

\- Je doutais juste du fait que vous souhaitiez encore que je continue à représenter votre marque après ma chute d'hier soir ?

Gabriel haussa les sourcils de surprise face à sa remarque avant de répondre :

\- Si le monde de la mode devait licencier chaque mannequin qui a un jour chuté sur un podium, nous n'aurions plus grand-monde pour présenter nos collections. Je te l'ai dit, le reste du défilé était un succès et ma présence a donné autre chose à raconter aux journalistes. Cela restera une anecdote, d'autant plus si tu n'as rien de grave et que tu peux reprendre rapidement tes activités. Tu restes le mannequin dont je suis le plus fier et auquel je fais le plus confiance pour mettre mes créations en avant.

Adrien rougit violemment en entendant sa dernière phrase mais finit par acquiescer d'un hochement de tête.

\- Je vous remercie. Ça n'arrivera plus, je vous le jure.

\- Je l'espère. J'ai fait prévenir ton collège que tu n'étais pas bien et que tu avais besoin de repos. Remonte dans ta chambre et sois en forme demain.

Adrien acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et se leva, mais Gabriel reprit :

\- Une dernière chose !

\- Oui ?

Son père fouilla quelques secondes dans la poche de son costume avant d'en sortir une bague argentée qu'il lui tendit.

\- Je te l'ai ramassée après qu'elle soit tombée de ton doigt pendant ta chute. Fais plus attention à tes affaires, à l'avenir.

* * *

 ** _Morale de l'histoire : Quand tu ne sais pas comment conclure un OS, trolle aussi fort que tu le peux et prie pour que ça plaise._**

 ** _En espérant que ça vous ait plu, du coup ! :D_**

 ** _N'oubliez pas que seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**


	17. République ou démocratie ?

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 114ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "République". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

 ** _Note de l'auteur : C'est trop court, pas relu et ça manque probablement de beaucoup trop d'imagination. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même ?_**

* * *

\- Non mais c'est complètement ridicule ! s'exclama Queen Bee. On est en république, oui ou non ?

Ladybug, Chat Noir, Rena Rouge et Carapace restèrent dubitatifs quelques secondes en assimilant la dernière phrase de Queen Bee. Ladybug fut la première à reprendre ses esprits :

\- Où tu veux en venir ?

\- Je veux en venir au fait que c'est toi qui contrôle tout et tout le monde Ladybug ! A l'exception de Chat Noir, nous sommes tous réduits à attendre patiemment que tu daignes nous apporter nos Miraculous ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne les garderait pas, tiens, maintenant qu'on a vaincu le super-vilain ?

\- Tu sais pourquoi, répondit Ladybug. Paris entier connaît ton identité secrète, et aucun de nous n'a envie que Papillon te tombe dessus dès ce soir pour te voler ton Miraculous !

\- Tu crois franchement que je ne sais pas me défendre ? Si tu continues de faire appel à moi, c'est bien que tu sais ce que je vaux, non ? Et pourtant, tu continues à nous materner et nous mener à la baguette comme dans une tyrannie ! Enfin quoi, je suis la seule que ça choque ici ?

\- Queen Bee… commença doucement Rena. Que tu le veuilles ou non, on a nos pouvoirs grâce à Ladybug. Chat Noir et elle sont les seuls à avoir été choisis par le gardien des Miraculous, ça me paraît normal que ce soit eux qui prennent les décisions stratégiques ?

\- Et comment ils ont été choisis, hein ? Personne n'en sait rien ! Si ça se trouve, le gardien a pris les deux premières personnes qu'il a vues et qui acceptaient de devenir des super-héros ! Je doute qu'il ait fait passer des entretiens d'embauche pour trouver la prochaine Ladybug ! Moi en tout cas, je n'avais pas été convoquée et je suis persuadée que j'aurais pu être une bien meilleure Ladybug si seulement j'avais été au bon endroit et au bon moment !

\- Même avec son Miraculous, permets-moi de te dire que tu n'aurais pas obtenu le titre honorifique de Ma Lady, Queen Bee. Qui sait, c'est peut-être comme ça qu'il nous a choisis ? Il a pris deux personnes dont il était sûr qu'elles étaient faites l'une pour l'autre… AIIE !

Chat Noir se frotta l'oreille à l'endroit où le yoyo de Ladybug était retombé suite à sa dernière remarque.

\- Avec moi, en tout cas, tu ne subirais pas ses sautes d'humeur et ses coups de yoyo aléatoires ! s'écria Queen Bee.

Ladybug soupira de désespoir mais, pour autant, elle ne répondit pas. Sa réaction avait été instinctive suite à la remarque de Chat Noir, comme à chaque fois qu'il suggérait qu'ils pourraient un jour être en couple. Est-ce qu'elle était pour autant trop dure avec lui ? Est-ce que Chat Noir lui-même pouvait juger que Chloé ferait une meilleure Ladybug qu'elle ? Constatant son embarras, Rena Rouge s'avança :

\- Très bien Queen Bee, admettons. Tu as raison, nous sommes en république. Ce qui signifie que les dirigeants se doivent d'être élus au suffrage universel, à la majorité. Donc qui vote pour que Ladybug soit notre dirigeante ?

Rena leva la main en finissant sa phrase, aussitôt rejointe par Carapace et Chat Noir. Elle eut à peine le temps de soupirer de soulagement, autant pour la résolution de conflit que Rena proposait que pour l'assurance que Chat Noir ne lui en voulait pas, avant que sa coéquipière ne reprenne :

\- Maintenant que nous l'avons élue, je rappelle que nous avons bien parlé de République, et non de Démocratie. Ce qui signifie qu'une fois élue, elle a tous les droits et peut faire ce qu'elle veut sans avoir à nous consulter sur ses décisions. Voilà, la situation est plus claire pour toi, maintenant ?

* * *

 ** _En espérant que ça vous ait plu quand même :)_**

 ** _Souvenez-vous que seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**


	18. Cape ou pas cape ?

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 115ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Cape". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

* * *

\- Vous voulez de l'info ? J'ai ce qu'il vous faut ! Bienvenue, mesdames et messieurs, dans notre émission « Face à face » ! Ici Nadia Chamack en direct de l'interview que vous attendiez tous suite aux grandes révélations de la semaine précédente ! Pour ceux d'entre vous qui auraient oublié de suivre, un petit rappel des découvertes historiques qui se sont succédées ces derniers jours !

Sur l'écran à côté du plateau d'interview, le logo de la chaîne disparut pour faire place à de nombreux extraits de journaux télévisés. Un archéologue qui mettait à jour une grotte où, parmi les peintures rupestres, figurait le dessin d'un homme au visage de chat entièrement dessiné en noir. Un égyptologue qui pointait sur des hiéroglyphes la représentation d'une déesse rouge à points noirs aux côtés d'Isis et d'Osiris. Un historien mettant à jour des manuscrits évoquant des témoignages de personnes affirmant que les voix que Jeanne d'Arc entendait provenaient d'une petite créature rouge et noire qu'elle appelait Tikki. D'autres récits évoquant des batailles historiques renversées par un chevalier noir dont la « Main de l'Enfer » détruisait tout sur son passage. L'écran redevint noir avant que Nadia ne reprenne :

\- C'est une vague de découvertes successives qui s'est abattue sur nous cette semaine, nous apportant la preuve que Ladybug et Chat Noir existent depuis la nuit des temps. Vous vous êtes posé des questions, vous avez élaboré des théories, et aujourd'hui, nous allons avoir ensemble toutes nos réponses ! Mesdames et messieurs, je ne vous présente plus nos invités de ce soir qui ont accepté de nous éclairer, Ladybug et Chat Noir sont présents ce soir en direct sur notre plateau !

Chat Noir esquissa un signe de main à l'adresse de la caméra qui s'était tournée vers eux mais Ladybug se contenta d'un sourire. Lorsque les révélations avaient commencé, ils avaient passé la plupart de leur temps libre chez Maître Fû à se demander comment solutionner ces révélations. Plus elles avaient continué à affluer, plus ils avaient admis qu'il leur serait impossible de nier. Maître Fû avait suggéré qu'ils gardent le silence et refusent obstinément de commenter, mais Chat Noir avait fait remarquer que c'était trop risqué. Le monde entier attendait des réponses de leur part, et ne pas leur en donner provoquerait forcément des frustrations – et donc des akumatisations. C'était finalement Ladybug qui avait fait remarquer que, plus vite ils répondraient à ces questions, mieux ils contrôleraient les réponses et pourraient filtrer ce que le monde avait besoin de savoir ou non. Et ce soir, ils étaient là, en direct devant les caméras de la France entière, à se répéter mentalement toutes les consignes de Maître Fû quant à ce qu'ils avaient le droit ou non de révéler.

\- Ladybug, Chat Noir, je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot et aller droit à la question qui intéresse le plus nos téléspectateurs : Existez-vous réellement depuis la nuit des temps ? Êtes-vous immortels ?

Question facile. Question prévue et anticipée avec Maître Fû qui avait confirmé que ce n'était pas un secret – Paris entier savait déjà que leurs pouvoirs venaient de leurs Miraculous.

\- Non, nous ne sommes ni immortels, ni vivants depuis 5000 ans, répondit Chat Noir. Mais nos Miraculous le sont. Ils permettent à leurs porteurs d'obtenir leurs pouvoirs.

\- Et leurs souvenirs aussi ? Quand vous êtes sous vos formes de super-héros, possédez-vous la mémoire et les connaissances de tous les Ladybug et Chat Noir qui vous ont précédé ?

Question non-anticipée, mais facile aussi.

\- Non pas du tout, sourit Ladybug. Il n'y a pas de transfert de quoi que ce soit d'un porteur à l'autre.

\- Et comment avez-vous obtenu vos Miraculous ? D'où proviennent-ils, qui vous les a donnés ?

Question difficile, mais anticipée. Consigne principale : _Faites de l'humour, ça leur fera oublier que vous n'aurez au final pas répondu._

\- Moi j'ai trouvé le mien en cadeau dans un paquet de céréales. Et toi, ma Lady ?

\- Dans une boite surprise au distributeur d'une grande surface, après les caisses.

Leurs sourires amusés confirmèrent à Nadia l'absurdité de la réponse, et elle éclata de rire en même temps que le public de l'émission.

\- Si vous le voulez bien, revenons aux différentes représentations que nous avons de vos prédécesseurs. Ils sont tellement différents de vous ! Une Ladybug aux traits d'une déesse égyptienne, un chevalier noir dont l'armure fait partie de son corps… Comment expliquez-vous ces différences avec vos propres costumes ?

Question anticipée et réponse donnée par Maître Fû. Autorisation de dire la vérité.

\- Nos costumes dépendent de leurs porteurs, expliqua Ladybug. Il y aura toujours des points communs, comme le rouge à points noirs ou nos armes, mais l'apparence peut beaucoup varier en fonction du porteur. Nous prenons l'apparence d'un super-héros tel que nous nous le visualisons intérieurement, même sans y avoir réfléchi. Voilà pourquoi, à l'époque des croisades, Chat Noir prenait l'apparence d'un chevalier, ou moi d'une déesse dans l'Egypte ancienne. C'était pour leurs porteurs de l'époque la visualisation d'un protecteur invincible et respecté. Nous, nous avons hérité de l'apparence des super-héros de notre enfance : costumes moulants, rien d'autre qu'un masque sur le visage…

\- Mais dans ce cas, il vous manque une cape ! Superman, Batman, Fantômette, Shazam… Nos super-héros modernes ont une cape ! Comment, à notre époque, avez-vous pu visualiser intérieurement qu'un super-héros n'en avait pas ? Au point qu'il n'apparaisse pas dans votre costume ?

Question imprévue. A priori rien de dangereux à répondre honnêtement, mais nécessité de réfléchir à la réponse. Ladybug ferma légèrement les yeux pour replonger dans ses souvenirs d'enfance. Elle était d'accord avec Nadia, les figurines de super-héros qui meublaient sa chambre avaient tous des capes. Elle visualisa intérieurement chacune de ses figurines, chacun des super-héros qu'elle connaissait. Lequel l'avait marquée plus que les autres au point de lui faire renoncer à cette idée de cape obligatoire ? Oui, elle le savait. Elle ne s'en était jamais rendue compte, mais maintenant que Nadia l'obligeait à y réfléchir, elle revoyait clairement un visage. Pas celui d'un super-héros. Celui d'une femme, petite, avec des lunettes rondes et des cheveux noirs strictement coupés au carré. Elle ré-entendait sa voix aiguë, son ton si rapide qu'elle avait dû réécouter l'enregistrement plusieurs fois pour tout saisir. _Est-ce que tu te souviens de Gilbert l'Eclair ? Beau gosse, maître des tempêtes, sympa, gentil avec les enfants… 15 novembre 1958, tout allait bien, un sauvetage de plus, quand sa cape s'accrocha à un missile ! Stratogirl, 23 avril 57, cape prise dans un réacteur d'avion ! Métaman, ascenseur mortel ! Metaman, décollage raté ! Splashman, aspiré dans un vortex ! Pas de cape !_

Elle rouvrit les yeux. Maintenant qu'elle avait sa réponse, comment l'avouer ? Comment répondre sans révéler qu'elle était suffisamment jeune pour avoir été inspirée par un dessin animé ? Est-ce que ce genre d'informations n'était pas typiquement ce que Maître Fû leur avait toujours conseillé d'éviter ? Avant d'avoir trouvé comment formuler sa réponse, Chat Noir reprit :

\- Alors… Je ne sais pas pour toi, ma Lady. Mais à la réflexion… Je crois que j'ai été beaucoup trop inspiré par une grande dame – pas si grande que ça d'ailleurs – spécialisée dans la mode pour super-héros et qui savait beaucoup mieux que nous de quoi elle parlait en disant qu'il valait mieux éviter les capes.

Nadia resta interloquée devant la réponse de Chat Noir mais Ladybug laissa échapper un rire amusé.

\- On a la même référence, confirma-t-elle avec un hochement de tête entendu.

* * *

 ** _Oui, quand on me donne le mot Cape, il y a un visage et une réplique qui me viennent aussitôt en tête :p_**

 ** _Pour ceux qui n'ont pas la référence, filez regarder "Les Indestructibles"_**

 ** _Une dernière précision : Cette idée de "Ils ont le costume que leur porteur se visualise", je l'ai en tête depuis longtemps, j'étais persuadée que c'était du canon mais je ne revois pas quel épisode a pu en parler et ça ne parle pas à d'autres personnes qui connaissent le canon. Il y a donc un risque que je l'ai lu en fic et que j'ai copié l'idée sans le vouloir. Si vous avez reconnu là un concept que vous avez inventé et écrit avant moi, n'hésitez pas à vous manifester pour que je remette tous les disclaimers nécessaires :)_**

 ** _J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'oubliez pas que seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**


	19. Attache-moi

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 116ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Attacher". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

* * *

 _ **Note de l'auteur : Bien que, une fois n'est pas coutume, Milou n'ait pas beaucoup de responsabilité dans cette idée, c'est quand même son texte du même titre qui m'a provoqué le déclic pour trouver quelque chose à écrire sur ce thème et je lui ai honteusement piqué le titre, faute d'autre idée. Donc si vous aimez mon texte, n'hésitez pas à aller lire celui de Milou "Attache-moi", sur le fandom Kingdom Hearts, qui est bien sympa à lire, même quand on ne connait pas le fandom plus que ça. Il est dans mes favoris, faites un tour !**_

* * *

Ladybug atterrit sur le toit où Chat Noir lui avait donné rendez-vous et scruta les alentours. Une silhouette noire se détacha d'une cheminée et la rejoignit.

\- Bien le bonsoir, ma Lady.

Chat Noir esquissa une révérence et, malgré son air assuré, Ladybug sentit que quelque chose le tracassait.

\- Salut Chaton. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te demander comment tu allais, tout à l'heure, nota Ladybug. Après le combat contre Antibug. Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à revenir.

\- Tu es revenue à temps.

\- A temps ? s'exclama Ladybug. Elle t'avait attaché à ta barre de fer et suspendu dans le vide.

\- Tu m'as détaché, donc tu es arrivée à temps. Mais… C'est effectivement pour ça que je voulais te parler.

Ladybug s'assit à côté de lui contre la cheminée avant qu'il ne reprenne :

\- Je sais qu'on n'est pas censés savoir grand-chose l'un sur l'autre mais… Enfin, je suppose que ça n'ira pas mettre mon identité en danger. Je… Je suis claustrophobe. Je sais très bien d'où ça me vient, mais je suis incapable de lutter contre, j'ai une peur panique d'être enfermé. Et quand je combattais Antibug… J'ai réalisé que c'était aussi valable pour le fait d'être attaché. Elle avait juste réussi à me bloquer les mains et… J'ai paniqué. J'aurais pu me détacher si j'avais gardé mon sang-froid, mais j'ai paniqué et ça lui a permis de me bloquer les jambes aussi et de m'attacher à ma barre.

\- Ça ne serait pas arrivé si j'avais été là, confirma Ladybug. Excuse-moi.

\- Tu ne seras pas toujours là. Mais… J'aurais un service à te demander. Je voudrais… Je voudrais que tu m'attaches. En tout bien tout honneur, bien sûr !

\- Quoi ?

\- Que tu m'attaches. Les attaques de Papillon deviennent de plus en plus puissantes. Tôt ou tard, je suppose qu'on y sera confrontés à nouveau. Alors… Est-ce que ça te dirait qu'on s'entraîne ensemble ? Qu'on s'attache mutuellement pour s'entraîner à se détacher seuls et réagir si on y est confrontés en combat ?

Ladybug avait d'abord été surprise par sa demande. Mais devant ses explications, elle était forcée de constater que ça pouvait être une bonne idée. Qu'aucun entraînement ne serait de trop face à la violence des attaques et que s'y préparer en compagnie de Chat Noir serait probablement l'une des choses les plus rassurantes.

\- Ça me dirait bien !

* * *

\- Tu n'as pas eu trop de mal avec la mairie de Paris ? s'étonna Ladybug.

\- C'est passé tout seul ! confirma Chat Noir. Les protecteurs de Paris qui ne demandent comme salaire rien d'autre qu'à disposer d'un gymnase municipal deux heures par semaine, c'était du gâteau ! Tu as pu trouver des cordes ?

\- Oui, je suis passée en acheter dans un magasin de bricolage. Et toi, tu as quoi dans ce sac ?

\- Des menottes.

\- Quoi, de vraies menottes ? s'étonna Ladybug en tentant de regarder dans le sac.

\- Des vraies. Je connais une fille dont la meilleure amie a un père policier, elle a pu me récupérer de vieux modèles qu'il n'utilise plus mais qui sont toujours en état.

\- Elle ne s'est pas demandé à quoi ça allait te servir ?

\- Si, je lui ai répondu qu'elle préférait ne même pas l'imaginer ! répondit Chat Noir avec un sourire très fier de lui.

Ladybug laissa échapper un rire désabusé et ils atteignirent le centre de la salle de sport.

\- Tu veux commencer par quoi ?

\- Attache-moi, ma Lady, lança Chat Noir d'un ton sensuel. Aie ! cria-t-il quand le yoyo tomba sèchement sur son crâne.

\- Et sérieusement ?

\- Hmm… Essaie juste de m'attacher les mains ? Ce sera un bon début.

Ladybug s'exécuta et joignit les mains de son partenaire devant lui avant d'enrouler une corde autour. Chat Noir perdit presque instantanément son air assuré mais Ladybug souffla :

\- Reste calme. Il est facile à défaire.

Chat Noir tenta de tirer sur les liens vainement et elle l'arrêta :

\- Non. Ne tire pas dessus, jamais. Au mieux tu resserreras encore plus le nœud.

Elle sortit de son sac une bobine de fil à coudre, en coupa un morceau, l'enroula dans un nœud similaire et se plaça à côté de lui.

\- C'est comme quand tu couds et que ton fil s'enroule. Si tu tires, tu n'arriveras à rien. Tu dois observer le nœud pour comprendre comment il est fait. Quel bout de fil passe où et va où. Et une fois que tu auras ça – elle tira à un endroit précis de la boucle qui se défit instantanément – tu sauras où faire pression pour relâcher le nœud.

Chat Noir avait observé sa manœuvre sur le fil et ramena ses mains au niveau de sa bouche. Il coinça la corde au même endroit entre ses dents et, presque aussitôt, la corde tomba à ses pieds, détachée. Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et Ladybug sourit :

\- Tu apprends vite. On réessaie ?

* * *

Chat Noir sauta et retomba sur le sol du gymnase avant de lever les yeux en haut des barres d'étirements. Malgré ses poignets menottés à la barre la plus haute, au-dessus de sa tête, et son corps pendant dans le vide, Ladybug avait gardé un air assuré. Plus les séances avaient continué et plus ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur les précautions à prendre pour pouvoir monter le niveau sans qu'ils ne se blessent l'un l'autre. Il savait qu'elle l'aurait arrêté s'il y avait eu le moindre risque qu'il lui fasse mal. Qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait donc qu'elle gérait la situation et voulait au moins essayer de se détacher seule. Pourtant, il ne put retenir une grimace en voyant ses poignets retenus par les anneaux de métal et ses épaules supporter seules la charge de son corps suspendu dans le vide. Avant de n'avoir pu lui demander si elle était sûre de vouloir essayer, elle se balança et ses pieds atteignirent une autre barre d'étirement, lui permettant de se stabiliser et de ne plus faire peser de pression sur ses épaules. De barre en barre, ses pieds remontèrent jusqu'à ce que son corps prenne suffisamment de hauteur pour que sa tête atteigne la hauteur de ses mains. Ses doigts se tordirent pour attraper une épingle dans ses cheveux et, précautionneusement, elle la fit glisser entre chacun de ses doigts avant de réussir à la positionner dans la serrure des menottes. Encore un instant plus tard, elle sauta sur le sol d'un air assuré et esquissa une révérence devant Chat Noir.

\- Tu es impressionnante, ma Lady. Décidément, tu arrives toujours à te détacher.

\- J'ai un bon partenaire qui me force à repousser mes limites, sourit-elle.

* * *

\- Même pas peur ! lança Chat Noir quand Ladybug s'éloigna de la chaise sur laquelle elle l'avait ligoté.

Elle le contourna pour voir ses doigts jouer avec habilité parmi les cordes qui le retenaient à la chaise. Ses poignets n'étaient attachés qu'avec un nœud simple dont il parvint rapidement à se défaire. Mais son torse était encore ficelé au dossier, et ses chevilles aux pieds de la chaise. Ses coudes se replièrent pour lui permettre d'attraper les nœuds au niveau du dossier. Il mit une minute à jouer avec mais finit par réussir à les détendre suffisamment pour que ses bras se dégagent. Il acheva d'enlever les cordes à ses chevilles et se redressa devant Ladybug qui applaudit lentement avec un sourire.

\- Toutes mes félicitations. Tu n'as plus peur du tout ?

\- Hmm, non. Disons que je me suis habitué à le faire en sécurité et que… Enfin, j'ai compris que c'était moins impressionnant que ça en avait l'air. A ton tour ?

* * *

Chat Noir s'élança de toit en toit à la poursuite du super-vilain. Une heure plus tôt, celui-ci avait saccagé le 14e arrondissement alors que lui-même était coincé en cours d'escrime sans possibilité de remarquer l'attaque. Est-ce que Ladybug avait pu intervenir avant lui ? Où était-elle ? Il avait entendu Nadya Chamack rapporter que Ladybug l'avait combattu quelques dizaines de minutes plus tôt. Pourquoi le super-vilain était-il encore là ? Est-ce qu'elle avait échoué ? Il continua à suivre le vilain jusqu'à un toit où une silhouette violette paraissait l'attendre.

\- Merci de me l'avoir amené, lança Papillon à l'adresse de sa création avec un sourire victorieux.

Papillon. Et à ses pieds… Le cœur de Chat Noir rata un battement. Ladybug était agenouillée à côté de lui, ligotée et bâillonnée. Papillon lui avait tordu les bras derrière la nuque et des cordes s'enroulaient férocement autour de ses poignets et de son cou. Impossible pour elle de bouger un seul doigt sans que les cordes ne l'étranglent. Elle était immobile et la canne de Papillon plantée dans le haut de sa nuque, juste au-dessus des cordes, l'empêchait de relever la tête.

\- Détache-là ! ordonna-t-il.

\- Donne-moi ton Miraculous d'abord. Tu m'apportes ta bague, je lui prends ses boucles d'oreilles, et je vous laisse repartir tous les deux. N'essaie même pas de combattre. Je n'ai besoin que d'un coup de canne derrière sa tête pour en finir, tu ne seras pas assez rapide pour m'en empêcher.

Chat Noir réfléchit à toute vitesse. C'était précisément pour ce genre de situations qu'ils s'entraînaient depuis des mois. Mais jamais il n'aurait osé lui attacher une corde autour du cou ou l'obliger à bloquer sa respiration pour avoir une chance de se détacher. A cet instant, il réalisa la faiblesse de leur entraînement. Ils avaient tout prévu, toutes les emprises, tous les nœuds, tous les instruments… Mais pas la cruauté de Papillon. Si encore il pouvait communiquer avec elle, savoir comment elle allait... Mais un foulard était solidement noué autour de sa bouche et la pression de la canne l'obligeait à garder la tête baissée, l'empêchant même de croiser son regard.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends Chat Noir ? Est-ce que vraiment ton Miraculous vaut la vie de ta partenaire de confiance ?

Sa partenaire de confiance. Oui, il avait raison. Il ne pouvait pas communiquer avec elle, mais il lui faisait confiance. Il avait une confiance absolue en elle et, maintenant que Papillon le lui avait rappelé, il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. En une seconde, il brandit sa barre de métal et se jeta vers le Papillon. Celui-ci leva sa canne pour frapper Ladybug mais, aussitôt, celle-ci roula sur le côté et stoppa le coup avec son avant-bras. Détaché. Elle sauta sur ses pieds et se dégagea du bâillon avant de bondir vers Chat Noir. Papillon lui avait pris son yoyo et elle n'oserait pas l'affronter seule sans armes, mais aux côtés de Chat Noir, cela resterait possible. Ils se calèrent à la même vitesse pour courir vers Papillon.

\- Tu vas bien ? demanda Chat Noir sans ralentir.

\- Ça va aller. Comment tu as su que je m'étais détachée ?

Chat Noir haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne le savais pas. Je me suis juste souvenu que tu arrives toujours à te détacher.

* * *

 ** _N'oubliez pas que seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**


	20. Les épithètes de notre groupe verbal

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 117ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Epithète". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

 ** _Note de l'auteur : Cet épisode s'appuie sur l'épisode Desperada de la saison 3. Il est compréhensible sans l'avoir vu mais risque de vous spoiler, donc attention si vous tenez à ne rien savoir. Ah, et puis j'ai rien relu. ENJOY :D_**

* * *

\- Un p'tit chat sur un toit… Se languit sans sa Lady…

Ladybug resta immobile quelques instants en voyant Chat Noir, dos à elle, assis au bord d'un toit, en train de chantonner. Elle aurait voulu dire qu'il était fidèle à lui-même, mais elle ne parvenait plus à se mentir. Combien de temps cela faisait-il que son partenaire était plus renfermé, plus anxieux, tout en tentant de plus en plus désespérément de le cacher derrière ses vannes et ses jeux de mots ? Plusieurs semaines. Plusieurs combats. Elle repassa dans sa tête les combats qu'ils avaient vécus avant de retrouver celui qui avait marqué ce changement. Desperada. Celui où son ennemie avait été tellement redoutable qu'elle avait pris le Miraculous de la Seconde Chance, celui qui permet de recommencer un combat perdu, pour le confier à Adrien Agreste. Celui où Adrien avait été fou de joie de constater que Ladybug lui faisait confiance, avant de recommencer le combat encore et encore. Celui où Chat Noir avait disparu pendant qu'elle échouait encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'Adrien renonce à son Miraculous et la supplie de le confier à quelqu'un d'autre. _Je ne suis pas celui qu'il te faut et je ne supporte plus de te voir perdre contre Papillon._ Elle avait rarement eu le cœur aussi brisé en le voyant admettre qu'il ne pouvait pas l'aider. Qu'était-il arrivé à Chat Noir pendant ce temps-là ? Où était-il passé ? Il était réapparu peu de temps après qu'elle ait confié le Miraculous du Serpent à Luka, et tous les trois, ils étaient venus à bout de Desperada. Mais Chat Noir n'avait plus jamais été le même.

\- Salut Chaton, salua-t-elle doucement en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

\- Ma Lady. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Et toi ?

Sa question directe sembla le surprendre et Ladybug reprit :

\- Je voulais te parler. Ça se voit que tu n'es pas dans ton assiette en ce moment et… Je m'inquiète pour toi.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Je retombe toujours sur mes pattes.

\- Tu ne me feras pas croire que ça ne fait pas tout de même mal aux pattes des chats quand ils retombent dessus. Chaton… On est une équipe et… A force qu'on passe notre vie à courir pour aider les autres, je réalise qu'on oublie de s'aider l'un l'autre.

\- On oublie de s'aider l'un l'autre ? s'étonna Chat Noir. Tu as l'impression que notre duo est… Moins efficace que d'habitude en combat ?

\- Bien sûr que non. J'ai l'impression qu'on combat tellement ensemble qu'on en oublie de simplement prendre le temps de discuter et… J'ai un ami qui écrit des romans qui dit souvent que la communication évite cinq chapitres de angst.

\- Angst ?

\- Mal-être. Manque de confiance en soi. Interrogations existentielles. Tous ces problèmes qui te pourrissent l'esprit à force de méditer sur certains événements, alors qu'en parler résoudrait tout. Ça te parle ?

Chat Noir acquiesça d'un léger hochement de tête avant de se replonger dans ses pensées. Ladybug resta silencieuse, guettant sa réaction. Le moment de silence s'éternisa. Est-ce que Chat Noir comptait vraiment lui répondre ? Est-ce qu'il ne préférerait pas se murer dans ce silence si réconfortant et tentant sur le moment mais incapable de résoudre les problèmes sur le long terme ? L'espace d'un instant, une chanson qu'elle avait entendue à la radio lui revint en tête.

 _Il aura, tu verras, et je te plains,_

 _L'obsession de plaire,_

 _Il dira, ton Narcisse, qu'il est nul,_

 _En pensant le contraire,_

 _Au pied de biche, faudra le sortir de lui-même._

Est-ce que cette expression n'était pas faite pour Chat Noir ? Avant qu'elle n'ait pu se poser plus de questions, il releva la tête vers elle.

\- Est-ce que tu penses que notre duo est terminé ?

\- Quoi ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Elle s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça.

\- Avec l'apparition des nouveaux héros… Rena, Queen Bee, Carapace, Pégase… Est-ce que vraiment, le duo Ladybug et Chat Noir est terminé ? Ne te méprends pas, hein, j'ai rien contre aucun d'eux ! Ils sont géniaux. Mais… C'est peut-être très égoïste ou irresponsable mais… J'aimais l'époque où on était deux.

Rien contre aucun d'eux. Elle aurait presque pu y croire s'il n'avait pas manqué un héros dans son énumération.

\- Chaton. Peu importe que ce soit moi qui connaisse le gardien et moi qui remette leurs Miraculous aux autres. Si tu as le moindre problème avec Vipérion, il n'aura plus son Miraculous et c'est tout.

\- Ce n'est pas la question. Je n'ai rien contre lui, je te l'ai dit. On aurait tout perdu contre Desperada s'il n'avait pas été là.

\- Et on aurait tout perdu contre Desperada si tu n'étais pas revenu. Je ne te demanderai pas ce qui s'est passé pendant qu'Adrien et moi on échouait encore et encore parce que j'estime que ça ne me regarde pas. Tu es revenu et c'est tout ce qui compte. L'erreur, c'est moi qui l'ai commise. Peut-être que si tu avais été avec nous, on s'en serait sortis avec Adrien en Aspic. Ce combat, il a échoué parce qu'on y est à chaque fois allés sans essayer de te retrouver d'abord.

Le regard de Chat Noir trembla légèrement. Ému ? Soulagé ? Touché ? Ladybug comprit que c'était la question qui le taraudait depuis tout ce temps. Est-ce que vraiment un combat peut être remporté, peu importe les héros présents, si l'un d'eux deux n'est pas là ?

\- Si je devais chercher une façon simple de le dire, Chaton… La Team Miraculous est une phrase dont on est tous les deux le sujet et le verbe. Les autres sont des épithètes. Ils nous complètent, nous rendent plus forts, plus beaux, plus précis, plus efficaces… Mais la phrase continuerait à être compréhensible sans eux. Pas sans l'un d'entre nous.

Son partenaire semblait toujours aussi troublé, mais de plus en plus confiant. Lentement, elle laissa sa main glisser dans la sienne avant de reprendre :

\- On est Ladybug et Chat Noir et on est le duo qui a passé six mois à protéger Paris sans l'aide de personne d'autre. Aucun d'eux n'aurait pu nous permettre d'aller aussi loin.

* * *

 ** _N'oubliez pas que seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**


	21. Cinq fois où elle a grelotté

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 118ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Grelot". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

 ** _Note de l'auteur : Bien que le thème initial était Grelot, j'ai choisi de le détourner en Grelotter qui m'inspirait carrément plus :D Attention cependant, les deux dernières scènes comportent des spoilers de la saison 3. Enjoy !_**

* * *

Ladybug croisa les bras sur sa poitrine mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de grelotter à nouveau, ses dents claquant violemment dans un réflexe. Cela faisait plusieurs heures que leur combat contre le patineur était fini et gagné, pourtant, le froid ambiant tombé sur Paris continuait à la frigorifier de l'intérieur. Ni la douche brûlante, ni le contact du radiateur de sa chambre n'y avaient remédié, alors elle s'était transformée en espérant que sauter de toit en toit la réchaufferait davantage. Elle était maintenant épuisée, assise sur un toit à des kilomètres de chez elle, et elle avait toujours froid. Mais Chat Noir l'avait retrouvée et s'était assis à côté d'elle. Lentement, il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira tendrement contre lui. Elle ferma les yeux en savourant cette étreinte beaucoup plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé et, progressivement, ses tremblements se calmèrent et sa sensation d'avoir de la glace dans les veines s'apaisa. Parce que leur réconciliation, sa présence réconfortante et son étreinte valaient tous les radiateurs au monde.

* * *

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû venir… Bon sang, tu t'es regardée ?

Ladybug était pâle. Tremblante. Grelottante, même. Elle était tombée à genoux à la fin de leur combat et ses yeux mi-clos exprimaient la difficulté qu'elle avait à supporter son mal de tête. Chat Noir voulut s'approcher d'elle mais elle tendit le bras pour l'arrêter.

\- Ne me touche pas. Je vais te rendre malade aussi… Et il fallait bien que je vienne, je suis la seule à pouvoir libérer l'akuma…

\- J'aurais pu économiser mon cataclysme pour le détruire.

Ladybug tenta de se redresser mais elle retomba et Chat Noir la rattrapa et la soutint avant qu'elle n'ait pu protester.

\- Tu n'arriveras pas à rentrer chez toi dans les deux minutes qu'il te reste, nota-t-il. Je te ramène ?

\- Je ne peux pas te dire où j'habite, Chaton… Et je vais te contaminer.

\- C'est vrai que l'idée d'attraper une grippe est bien plus terrifiante que de savoir que ma partenaire est détransformée à des kilomètres de chez elle et en train de grelotter de fièvre… nota-t-il ironiquement. Dis-moi où te déposer pour que ça te rapproche au maximum.

Elle hésita. Mais elle ne tenait plus debout, elle était incapable de rentrer chez elle. Et son quartier comportait des dizaines d'immeubles et des centaines d'appartements.

\- Notre-Dame, finit-elle par souffler.

\- Avec plaisir mademoiselle ! Les frais de taxi vous sont offerts !

Il la prit délicatement dans ses bras avant de s'élancer dans les airs.

* * *

Elle avait déjà affronté et vaincu chacun des akumatisés devant elle. Individuellement. Cette fois, c'était une véritable armée écarlate face à elle, dominée par le Papillon Écarlate qui lui faisait face, un sourire déjà victorieux rivé sur le visage. Elle soutint son regard, pourtant, un frisson la parcourut. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle avait peur. Plutôt un grelottement de stress, de montée d'adrénaline face au plus grand danger qu'elle ait jamais affronté. A côté d'elle, Chat Noir et Queen Bee atterrirent et se positionnèrent face au Papillon. Elle reprit le contrôle de ses membres. Elle non plus n'était pas seule. Tant pis s'ils affrontaient une armée d'akumatisés, tant pis s'ils étaient cinq contre des dizaines. Elle était à côté de Chat Noir. De Rena, Carapace et Queen Bee également, bien sûr, mais surtout de Chat Noir. Rien ne pourrait leur arriver.

* * *

\- Bien joué !

Leurs poings se heurtèrent simultanément. Instinctivement. Était-ce la première fois qu'ils effectuaient ce geste, ou était-ce un rituel à chaque victoire ? Elle l'ignorait. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient réveillés dans cet ascenseur, seul son instinct l'avait guidée pour retrouver ses souvenirs, sa mémoire. Qui elle était, qui était ce garçon qui s'était réveillé à côté d'elle. Mais ils avaient reconstitué les évènements. Elle était Marinette et Ladybug, il était Adrien et Chat Noir. Ils étaient partenaires, unis en civils comme en super-héros. Et ils s'aimaient. L'adrénaline et l'appréhension étaient retombées et, alors qu'elle pouvait enfin poser les yeux sur Chat Noir sans craindre d'attaque d'Oblivio, un grelottement la parcourut. De l'excitation ? De l'amour ? Aucune idée. Peu importe.

\- Attends. Avant qu'on oublie ce combat, et avec ta permission, ma Lady…

Un pâle sourire rassuré se dessina sur son visage et ses grelottements disparurent. Elle ne voulait pas tout réparer. Comment était leur couple, leur relation, en dehors de ce combat hors du temps pendant lequel ils s'étaient reconstruits depuis le départ ? Son regard se reposa sur les yeux de Chat Noir et elle arrêta de se questionner. Il était Adrien Agreste, Chat Noir, un partenaire hors pair qui l'aimait et qu'elle aimait. Impossible que tout ça n'en soit pas de même quand elle aurait retrouvé tous ses souvenirs. Impossible que ce baiser ne se reproduise pas des centaines de fois en dehors de ce combat.

* * *

Un grelottement la parcourut et elle força ses bras à rester serrés autour de Mayura pour l'empêcher de se dégager. Face à elle, l'emprise de Papillon sur Chat Noir se resserra également et sa main libre s'approcha de sa bague.

\- Cataclysme !

Papillon retira vivement sa main. Il ne pourrait pas lui prendre sa bague sans se cataclysmer, mais cela ne semblait pas l'inquiéter.

\- Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre. Dans cinq minutes, il se détransformera.

Elle retenait Mayura et pouvait lui arracher son Miraculous. Il retenait Chat Noir et ne le relâcherait pas avant qu'il ne se soit détransformé. Ses grelottements s'intensifièrent et elle parvint enfin à identifier ce sentiment grandissant en elle. Elle avait peur. Pas peur comme quand elle avait découvert ses pouvoirs ou affronté une armée d'akumatisés. Parce qu'à l'époque, elle avait eu peur pour elle-même, et que cela restait gérable. Cette fois, c'était pour Chat Noir qu'elle avait peur, c'était lui qu'elle risquait de perdre définitivement d'une seconde à l'autre, et cette idée n'était pas effrayante ni angoissante. Elle était littéralement terrifiante. Jamais elle n'avait pris une décision aussi rapidement, ni en étant aussi certaine que c'était la bonne. Elle tenait trop à Chat Noir, Papillon tenait trop à Mayura. Et Mayura était mal en point, elle tenait à peine debout. L'équation était facile. D'un geste, elle jeta violemment Mayura par-dessus le bord du toit et Papillon n'eut besoin que d'une fraction de seconde pour faire de même avec Chat Noir. Ils se frôlèrent mais leurs regards restèrent figés sur leur partenaire respectif quand ils s'élancèrent en même temps pour les rattraper. Ses bras se refermèrent sur Chat Noir et elle atterrit dans une ruelle. Lentement, ses tremblements se calmèrent. Elle l'avait sauvé, il garderait son Miraculous, ils resteraient Ladybug et Chat Noir. Il resterait le partenaire aux côtés duquel tous ses grelottements, peu importe la raison, se calmaient systématiquement.

* * *

 ** _L'attachement Ladybug/Chaton que l'on voit en fin de saison 3 continue définitivement de faire toute ma joie \o/_**

 ** _En espérant que ça vous ait plu !_**

 ** _N'oubliez pas que seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**


	22. A la Saint-Adrien

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Ce texte n'est pas écrit pour les Nuits du FoF, mais pour les journées d'écriture, qui consistent à écrire un texte en fonction d'un dicton ou d'une célébration propres à une date. Il est donc écrit pour le dicton du 5 mars : _A la Saint-Adrien, le froid mord le bout des doigts_. (Oui. Ce dicton était juste un appel au fandom)**

 **ENJOY !**

* * *

Adrien souffla sur ses mains en les frottant vigoureusement l'une contre l'autre tout en franchissant le portail du collège.

\- Ça va, mec ? s'étonna Nino.

\- Je crève de froid, admit Adrien. Tous les 5 mars je crève de froid, et chaque année j'oublie et je me fais avoir.

\- Tu tiens un journal de bord pour avoir un historique pareil ou quoi ?

Adrien esquissa un sourire et expliqua :

\- C'est ma fête, c'est pour ça que je m'en souviens. Ma mère me répétait toujours ce vieux dicton : _A la Saint-Adrien, le froid mord le bout des doigts._ Chaque année je constate à quel point c'est vrai. Chaque année, je me dis qu'il faut vraiment que je m'achète des gants pour cette période. Et chaque année, je finis par oublier et me faire avoir l'année d'après.

Quelques mètres plus loin, Marinette se retourna vers Alya.

\- La Saint-Adrien ! Comment j'ai pu l'oublier, bon sang ? Alya, je suis la future-petite-amie la plus indigne au mooonde !

Alya ricana légèrement et tapota l'épaule de Marinette dans un signe de réconfort :

\- C'est pas si grave. Tu lui as déjà préparé des cadeaux d'anniversaire et de Noël pour les 50 prochaines années… Si tu tiens à lui offrir quelque chose – et si tu penses que tu seras cette fois capable de le lui offrir ET de le signer – tu rentres chez toi ce midi, tu récupères le cadeau d'anniversaire de ses vingt ans, tu le lui offres, et il te reste six ans pour lui en faire un autre.

Marinette envisagea la possibilité – elle avait en effet déjà fini le cadeau de ses vingt ans – avant de secouer la tête.

\- Non. Son anniversaire est en été, et je lui avais préparé une casquette. Il n'en aurait rien à faire au 5 mars. Non, je rentrerai ce midi mais pour lui préparer autre chose !

* * *

La cloche sonna et Marinette fut la première à jeter ses affaires dans son sac pour partir en courant de la classe. En sortant du collège, elle bifurqua dans une ruelle, se transforma en Ladybug et sauta de toit en toit pour arriver sur le toit de sa chambre deux minutes plus tard. Elle atterrit dans sa chambre en murmurant « Détransformation » et Tikki demanda :

\- Tu es consciente que tu n'as qu'une heure et demie pour lui faire quelque chose ?

\- Je sais déjà quoi lui faire, j'y ai réfléchi ce matin en cours et j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. Ça devrait le faire !

\- Comment ça se fait que tu l'aies oublié ? s'étonna Tikki. Tu n'oublies aucune de ses fêtes !

\- Je crois que le fiasco de la Saint-Athanase m'avait vaccinée, souffla-t-elle en se remémorant son combat contre Chat Blanc. Mais cette fois, pas de gaffe ! Un cadeau, que je lui remets en tant que Marinette, sans que Ladybug ne soit nulle part en vue, et le tour sera joué !

Fouillant dans son placard, elle sortit plusieurs bouts de tissu, du fil et des aiguilles.

* * *

\- Moi je parie mes rollers que tu y iras pas, Marinette ! lança Alix.

\- La guitare de mon frère qu'elle y ira, souffla Juleka.

\- C'est déloyal de parier quelque chose qui n'est pas à soi !

\- Vous voulez pas la laisser se concentrer deux secondes, les filles ?

Marinette observa la petite boite empaquetée et surmontée d'un ruban qu'elle tenait dans les mains. A quelques mètres d'elles, Adrien et Nino sortaient du collège.

\- Allez, fonce Marinette ! ordonna Alya. C'est maintenant ou jamais !

D'un geste, Alya la poussa violemment en avant. Elle trébucha sur quelques pas en tentant de retrouver son équilibre et allait tomber quand deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules.

\- Attention, souffla Adrien. Ça va ?

Formidable. Comme si elle n'était pas assez embarrassée de lui offrir un cadeau pour sa fête, elle commençait en s'effondrant sur lui.

\- Oui, désolée, souffla-t-elle. Je voulais juste, enfin non je voulais pas, et…

Elle aurait voulu s'enfuir une nouvelle fois, se défiler et remettre ce cadeau à l'année prochaine. C'est probablement ce qu'elle aurait fait si Adrien n'avait pas encore ses deux mains posées sur ses épaules et si n'aimait pas beaucoup trop ce contact pour avoir la moindre envie de bouger. Mais elle ne savait plus quoi dire, le silence entre eux devenait gênant et la lueur d'inquiétude au fond des yeux d'Adrien se rallumait progressivement. Cherchant désespérément quelque chose pour se sortir de cette situation, elle lança sans y réfléchir :

\- Bonne fête !

Presque mécaniquement, ses bras se tendirent pour lui offrir la boite qu'elle tenait et le regard d'Adrien s'alluma de surprise.

\- C'est pour moi ? s'étonna-t-il.

Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête en tendant la boite encore plus en avant et il sourit :

\- Merci, c'est super gentil.

Il prit délicatement la boite et l'ouvrit rapidement.

\- J'y crois pas, des gants ! s'exclama-t-il. Ça fait une éternité qu'il m'en faut, comment tu as deviné ?

\- Je… J'ai entendu dire qu'à la Saint-Adrien, le froid mord le bout des doigts. Je me suis dit que ça te réchaufferait un peu ?

\- C'était une super idée ! confirma-t-il. Et ils sont magnifiques, il n'y a que toi qui peut en faire des pareils !

Il les sortit de la boite pour mieux les admirer. En tissu souple mais doublé pour isoler du froid, ils étaient entièrement noirs à l'exception du dos des mains, sur lesquels Marinette avait cousu une coccinelle et une empreinte de patte de chat jaune.

\- Non, justement. Les items à l'effigie de Ladybug et Chat Noir deviennent de plus en plus à la mode. Ça m'étonnait que personne n'ait encore fait de gants, et je voulais essayer, et… Voilà. Enfin… J'espère que ça te plaît. Et que ça te tiendra chaud.

\- Ça me plaît, et ils seront parfaits. Merci, vraiment. Tu es l'amie la plus adorable au monde.

Adrien posa une main sur son épaule avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Il s'éloigna, laissant une Marinette rouge pivoine complètement stoïque.

\- J'y crois pas, tu l'as fait ! s'exclama Alya en la rejoignant.

\- Je dis à mon frère qu'il peut garder sa guitare, du coup ? demanda Juleka.

* * *

\- Salutations, ma Lady ! lança Chat Noir en esquissant une révérence. Qu'est-ce qu'on a, ce soir ?

Ladybug savait qu'elle aurait dû lui expliquer les pouvoirs du super-vilain qui détruisait le 3e arrondissement de Paris, mais son regard fut attiré par le geste des mains qu'il avait fait en même temps que sa révérence.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as, sur les mains ?

\- Ah, ça ? demanda Chat Noir en lui montrant ses gants. C'est une amie qui me les a offerts. Je comptais les enlever avant le vrai début du combat pour ne pas risquer de les cataclysmer, mais avec le froid qu'il fait en ce moment, ils étaient les bienvenus au moment de sortir de ma chambre… Ils sont classes, pas vrai ?

* * *

 ** _Les reveals stupides sont censés être la marque de fabrique de Milou, mais il faut croire qu'elle m'a contaminée ?_**

 ** _En espérant que ça vous ait plu !_**

 ** _N'oubliez pas que seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**


	23. La journée du fromage confiné

_**Ce texte a été écrit pour la Journée Nationale du Fromage (je suis prête à parier qu'il n'y a qu'en France qu'on a ça) qui était hier, le 27 mars. Ce thème était juste un appel à Plagg. J'espère que ça vous plaira !**_

 _ **ENJOY !**_

* * *

Une musique de fanfare jouée à la trompette réveilla Adrien en sursaut, et il enfouit par réflexe sa tête sous sa couette pour tenter de se protéger du vacarme. Il garda les yeux fermés trois secondes, avant de se souvenir qu'il ferait mieux de s'assurer qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une attaque akuma. Il sortit un œil de sous la couette et foudroya du regard Plagg, qui jouait de la trompette d'un air enjoué en tournant autour de son lit.

\- PLAGG ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches, bon sang ? Tu as vu l'heure ?!

\- Et toi, tu as vu le jour ? demanda Plagg. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 27 mars, et le 27 mars, en France, c'est la Journée Nationale du Fromage ! Camembert ! Gorgonzola ! Buchette de chèvre fermier ! Tomme entière de parmesan ! Aujourd'hui pas de restrictions, nous mangeons du fromage toute la journée !

\- Ça ne te changera pas de d'habitude… nota Adrien en replongeant sous sa couette.

Plagg ne répondit pas et ouvrit le coffre-fort dans lequel il stockait tous ses fromages.

\- ADRIEEEEEEEEEEEEN !

Adrien soupira ostensiblement avant de lancer sans sortir sa tête de la couette :

\- Quoi encore ?

Plagg arracha violemment les draps qui servaient de refuge à Adrien et désigna son coffre-fort :

\- C'est vide ! Je n'ai plus un seul fromage, pas le moindre camembert, pas la moindre tranche de roquefort ! Rien !

\- Dommage… grommela Adrien en jetant un regard blasé à la couette jetée par terre.

\- Non, ce n'est pas dommage ! C'est une catastrophe ! Une calamité ! La journée nationale du fromage, et pas un seul fromage en stock ! Tu iras en racheter, hein dis ?

\- On est confinés, Plagg. On ne sort pas de chez nous pour acheter du fromage ! Si tu veux je demanderai à mon père d'en commander un ou deux pour la prochaine fois que les cuisiniers feront des courses, mais je peux pas lui en demander trop d'un coup sans que ce soit suspect…

\- C'est quand, cette prochaine fois ?

\- Ils font des courses à peu près tous les dix jours, et ils y ont été hier. Je te laisse calculer.

\- Mais non ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Tu peux bien sortir m'en acheter !

\- NON Plagg ! On ne peut pas sortir en ce moment, tu le sais bien !

\- Mais il y a des exceptions !

Plagg s'empara de l'attestation dérogatoire qu'Adrien avait utilisée une semaine auparavant et s'exclama :

\- Tiens, regarde ! Les achats de première nécessité sont un motif de sortie ! On y va ?

\- 20 kilos de fromage ne sont pas des achats de première nécessité ! Je sais que c'est dur, mais il faut que tu te montres – qu'on se montre tous – un petit peu responsable !

\- Tu n'as aucun sens de ce qui est de la première nécessité ou pas ! En plus, regarde : Déplacement pour l'assistance aux personnes vulnérables ! Je suis vulnérable et fragile quand je n'ai pas ma dose quotidienne de fromage ! On y va ?

\- Tu arrêtes un peu, oui ?! s'exclama Adrien. On n'ira pas t'acheter du fromage, Plagg ! On doit limiter les sorties au minimum, on t'en prendra la prochaine fois qu'on devra de toute façon sortir pour autre chose de vraiment important ! Un point c'est tout !

\- Et cette excuse-là ? Les activités indispensables à la continuité de la vie de la Nation…

\- NON ! Plagg, tu te débrouilles, tu manges ce que tu veux dans nos cuisines, je ne veux plus t'entendre parler de sortir pour du fromage !

\- Mais…

\- J'ai dit non ! Tu crois que les autres kwamis font comment ? Regarde Tikki, celle de Ladybug, je suis à peu près persuadé qu'elle ne la réveille pas à sept heures du matin pour la supplier de déroger à des règles de confinement !

\- Sucrette vit chez la fille des meilleurs boulangers de Paris ! s'indigna Plagg. Elle a accès à tous les macarons qu'elle veut à volonté !

\- Je ne veux pas le sav…

Adrien se tut brusquement et fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu viens de dire quoi ? Tikki vit chez _qui_?

* * *

 ** _J'hésitais entre deux fins, Milou a tranché (elle ne peut qu'être dans le coin quand il y a des reveals stupides :p). Merci pour tes conseils Milou !_**

 ** _J'espère que ça vous a plu !_**

 ** _N'oubliez pas que seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**


	24. Mordre à l'hameçon

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 120ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Hameçon". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

 _ **Note de l'auteur : Je... N'aime pas ce texte. Sous le coup de la fatigue de la Nuit du FoF, je suis partie dans mes vieux relents d'adepte de la violence et... Ça me plaît pas. Donc j'en profite pour préciser qu'il y a plusieurs scènes assez violentes dans ce chapitre, lisez donc en connaissance de cause. Pour le reste, j'ai fini par me souvenir du dicton Fofien : "Les Nuits ne sont pas faites pour être nos plus grandes heures de gloire" et j'ai donc décidé de vous le proposer quand même. Même si je l'aime pas. Bonne lecture quand même ?**_

* * *

\- Tikki, transforme-moi !

Elle s'élança sur les toits dès que sa transformation fut achevée. Sur les écrans de publicité de la ville dont le super-vilain avait pris le contrôle, le combat qui opposait Chat Noir à Papillon faisait rage. Et Chat Noir était en danger. Désarmé, son Miraculous clignotant de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que le temps restant avant sa détransformation s'écoulait, luttant pour esquiver les assauts de Papillon sans avoir la moindre possibilité de contrattaquer. Aux côtés du Papillon, un super-vilain aux allures d'informaticien envoyait des câbles réseaux dans tous les sens, contrôlant leur trajectoire et leur mouvement. Il les lançait en direction de Chat Noir qui parvenait encore à les esquiver. Pour combien de temps ? Elle savait depuis quelques temps que Chat Noir avait une peur panique d'être attaché ou enfermé. Hors de question de prendre ce risque, elle devait lui épargner ça, elle devait arriver avant qu'il ne soit pris au piège. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir parcouru les toits de Paris aussi vite en direction du sommet de la Tour Montparnasse où le combat avait lieu. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques centaines de mètres et apercevait déjà Papillon au sommet de la tour. Où était Chat Noir ? Déjà vaincu ? Non, c'était impossible… Elle accéléra l'allure jusqu'à atterrir face à Papillon, son yoyo tournoyant prêt à attaquer.

\- Où est Chat Noir ? lança-t-elle.

Son regard parcourut l'ensemble du toit à la recherche de son partenaire. Est-ce qu'il avait réussi à s'enfuir ? Alors qu'elle tournait la tête, une rangée de câbles entra dans son champ de vision. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Les câbles s'entourèrent autour d'elle avec une puissance telle qu'elle eut le souffle coupé. Elle tomba à genoux sous la douleur qui lui broyait la poitrine et d'autres liens lui immobilisèrent les jambes. Papillon éclata d'un rire victorieux en se rapprochant d'elle pendant qu'elle se débattait sans réussir à bouger d'un millimètre. S'habituant à la pression sur sa poitrine, elle réussit à inspirer quelques bouffées d'oxygène et à souffler :

\- Où est-il ?

\- Tu devrais arrêter de croire tout ce que tu vois à la télé, Ladybug, répondit Papillon avec un sourire plus victorieux que jamais.

Le super-vilain qui l'avait attaquée par derrière la contourna pour se placer à côté du Papillon. Celui-ci se retourna vers lui.

\- Félicitations Ipéfix, tu as été parfait. Ton piège était parfait.

Un piège. Un super-vilain spécialisé en réseau informatique, qui maniait aussi bien les câbles que tous les flux de diffusion. Qui avait pu inventer de toutes pièces n'importe quelle scène à diffuser pour l'appâter. Elle se débattit plus violemment contre ses liens.

\- Ton attachement envers ton partenaire te perdra, ma petite, continua Papillon. Je savais qu'il suffisait de te faire croire que Chat Noir était en danger pour que tu mordes à l'hameçon. Maintenant que tu es dans mes filets, on va avoir une petite conversation, toi et moi… La Miracle Box. Tu en es la gardienne. Où est-elle ?

Ladybug réfléchit à toute vitesse. Papillon ne semblait pas vouloir lui prendre ses boucles d'oreille, pas tout de suite. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée. Mais visiblement, tant qu'elle ne lui avait pas d'abord dit où trouver la boite des Miraculous, rien n'était perdu. Devant son silence, Papillon resserra sa main sur la canne qu'il tenait.

\- C'est ta dernière chance avant que je ne me fâche pour de bon. Où est-elle ?

\- Va crever, souffla-t-elle.

Elle ferma les yeux au moment où la canne se leva avant de s'abattre vers elle.

* * *

Chat Noir bondit de toits en toits, sans pouvoir empêcher son regard d'être attiré par les écrans qui diffusaient en direct les images du Papillon en train de torturer Ladybug. Il s'était transformé dès qu'il avait vu les premières images, celles de son propre combat supposé contre le Papillon. Il avait espéré que Ladybug ne tomberait pas dans le panneau. Mais elle s'était précipitée et il était trop loin de Montparnasse pour la rejoindre avant qu'elle ne se jette dans le piège du Papillon. Son cœur explosait dans sa poitrine mais il s'interdisait de ralentir, il devait la sauver. Le cri de douleur qu'elle laissa échapper lorsque Papillon abattit violemment sa canne sur sa tempe résonna comme en écho, et ses foulées devinrent plus grandes, plus rapides. Ses sauts aussi. Il arriva devant la Tour Montparnasse au moment où Ladybug s'effondrait sur le sol en luttant pour retrouver sa respiration. Il amorça un mouvement pour les rejoindre et s'interposer entre le Papillon et elle quand une main se referma sur son poignet, l'empêchant de s'élancer.

* * *

La douleur qui partait de sa tempe vrillait par vagues à l'intérieur de sa tête. Elle sentait à peine le filet de sang qui coulait lentement sur son visage et luttait contre l'impression que le toit de la tour tanguait dangereusement sous elle. Les liens la compressaient beaucoup trop violemment et elle n'arrivait plus à trouver la force de respirer. La sensation qu'elle étouffait devint plus intense, plus effrayante, et elle commençait à perdre connaissance quand la pression sur sa poitrine disparut. Ipéfix avait uniquement laissé en place les liens qui lui bloquaient les bras dans le dos et les jambes. Une longue bouffée d'air frais remplit sa poitrine et la sensation de malaise s'atténua légèrement. Elle prit encore plusieurs inspirations avant de parvenir à ouvrir les yeux.

\- Tu en as assez ou je recommence ? demanda Papillon. Où est la Miracle Box ?

Gagner du temps. Quelques minutes, quelques secondes au moins, avant le prochain coup. Elle resta silencieuse et se concentra sur sa respiration. Reprendre un peu d'oxygène et de forces pour affronter la suite. Elle était trop mal en point, Papillon ne pourrait plus frapper fort sans qu'elle ne perde connaissance. Se concentrer sur cette idée. Elle avait déjà encaissé le plus dur. Il serait obligé de limiter sa force pour la suite. Encore deux inspirations. La main de Papillon se resserra sur sa canne et il fit mine de la lever.

\- Je t'écoute ? demanda-t-il.

Ce fut une autre voix qui répondit.

\- Ne la touche plus !

Chat Noir s'était interposé entre eux deux, détournant l'attention du Papillon et d'Ipéfix. Papillon éclata de rire :

\- Et de deux. Je savais que c'était une bonne idée de ménager ta partenaire jusqu'à ce que tu craques et que tu te précipites ici pour la sauver. Vous êtes tous les deux tellement attachés l'un à l'autre, tellement prévisibles… Pour vous attirer dans un piège, il suffit d'avoir un bon appât. Votre partenaire. Le voilà, l'appât qui fonctionne à coup sûr pour que vous mordiez à l'hameçon.

Ipéfix envoya des câbles dans sa direction mais les câbles le traversèrent.

\- QUOI ? rugit le Papillon. Une illusion ?

Le Chat Noir qui avait attiré leur attention s'était volatilisé dès qu'Ipéfix l'avait touché. Papillon se retourna vers Ladybug. Qui n'était plus là. A quelques mètres d'eux, Chat Noir s'éloignait en la tenant dans ses bras pendant que Rena Rouge sifflotait dans sa flûte pour maîtriser l'illusion qu'elle avait créée. Le hurlement de rage du Papillon résonna dans tout l'arrondissement pendant que Chat Noir et Rena parcouraient les airs. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur un toit plusieurs kilomètres plus loin et Chat Noir déposa précautionneusement Ladybug, l'aidant à s'appuyer contre une cheminée. Il détacha rapidement les liens qui la retenaient en s'agenouillant devant elle.

\- Comment tu te sens, ma Lady ?

\- Ça va aller, souffla-t-elle. Merci…

Chat Noir prit un mouchoir et essuya lentement le sang qui coulait sur sa joue.

\- Tu devrais aller voir un médecin, tu as pris beaucoup trop de coups.

\- Non. Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Laisse-moi juste quelques minutes et je péterai la forme.

Il sembla hésiter mais finit par acquiescer et s'asseoir plus confortablement devant elle.

\- Merci à tous les deux, répéta-t-elle.

\- Tu peux remercier Rena, lança Chat Noir. Sans elle, je serais vraiment tombé dans le panneau. C'est elle qui a flairé que, si le Papillon ne t'avait pas enlevé ton Miraculous, c'était pour t'utiliser comme appât.

Ladybug sembla pensive quelques instants avant de demander :

\- On est si prévisibles que ça, tu crois ? On a toujours été du genre à foncer tête baissée quand l'autre était en danger ?

\- Oui, confirma Rena. Dans chacun de vos combats.

Chat Noir sembla surpris que Rena puisse être aussi catégorique, mais Ladybug acquiesça légèrement. Alya était la personne qui avait le plus étudié chacun de leurs combats. Si elle l'affirmait, c'est que ça ne pouvait être que vrai. Chat Noir finit par reprendre :

\- On est Ladybug et Chat Noir. Le duo de super-héros le plus improbable au monde, certainement le duo de super-héros qui se disputent le plus au monde, mais les deux qui ne sont rien l'un sans l'autre. Et les deux qui ont leur partenaire comme principal point faible. Papillon le sait, on aurait dû prévoir qu'il essaierait de se servir de ça contre nous.

Ladybug esquissa un sourire. Son regard était devenu plus fixe, plus assuré, et Chat Noir finit par se convaincre qu'elle avait eu raison et qu'elle irait bien. Son propre sourire se renforça et il plaça délicatement sa main contre celle de Ladybug avant d'enlacer leurs doigts et de reprendre :

\- Mais on est aussi le duo de super-héros à qui il n'est jamais rien arrivé tant qu'on était ensemble. Reprends tes forces. Et dès qu'on est sûrs que tu es en forme, on y retourne et on lui botte les fesses. Sans foncer la tête baissée l'un après l'autre. Juste ensemble.

Le sourire de Ladybug s'élargit et sa main se resserra sur celle de son partenaire.

\- Ensemble, confirma-t-elle.

* * *

 ** _J'ai dit que j'aimais pas ce texte ?_**

 ** _J'espère quand même que vous l'avez apprécié ou qu'au moins, il ne vous a pas trop dérangés._**

 ** _Seules les reviews permettent de le savoir !_**


	25. Une licorne nommée Cataclysme

_Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre de la Foire aux Prompts, sur un prompt proposé par Myu :_

 _Une contrainte de personnages:_ _Au moins une licorne naine_

 _Une réplique: "Je savais qu'au fond j'étais plus Yzma: vieille, aigrie, avec des plans de domination du monde"_

 _Un objet: une guillotine à saucisson_

 _Un évènement: Solstice d'été_

 _J'espère que ça vous plaira ! ENJOY !_

* * *

\- Plagg, transforme-moi !

Aussitôt transformé, Chat Noir entendit le téléphone intégré à sa canne sonner. Un message en absence.

\- Salut Chaton. J'aurais un service à te demander, ça te dirait de me rejoindre … si tu n'as rien d'autre à faire ?

Adrien esquissa un sourire mi-triste. Quitte à ce que son père oublie de lui fêter son anniversaire et refuse qu'il sorte pour la fête de la musique, quitte à avoir déjà décidé de passer cette nuit dehors sur les toits pour oublier sa tristesse et son amertume, autant que ce soit en compagnie de Ladybug. Il passa par la fenêtre de sa chambre et parcourut les toits jusqu'à atteindre le secteur où Ladybug lui avait donné rendez-vous. A ses pieds, plusieurs groupes avaient commencé à s'installer et jouer de la musique pendant que les passants s'installaient sur les dernières places libres des terrasses. Un peu plus loin, Ladybug était appuyée contre une cheminée, scrutant le ciel. Elle se redressa en le voyant atterrir devant elle.

\- Salutations, ma Lady ! lança-t-il en esquissant une révérence.

\- Salut mon Chaton. Bon anniversaire !

Chat Noir resta muet de stupéfaction quelques secondes. Il avait l'impression que l'époque où ils avaient parlé de leurs anniversaires respectifs remontait à une éternité. Et pourtant, elle s'en était souvenue.

\- Tu m'avais bien dit que tu n'avais rien de prévu, non ? demanda Ladybug. Alors voilà. On est au-dessus d'une des rues les plus animées pour la fête de la musique – ou le solstice d'été, choisis l'événement que tu préfères – et j'ai amené de quoi le fêter ensemble. Si ça te dit ?

A côté d'elle, Ladybug remarqua plusieurs bouteilles de jus, sodas et bières sans alcool, ainsi que plusieurs saucissons et une guillotine pour les découper facilement. Et, encore à côté, un paquet cadeau.

\- Tu… Tu es merveilleuse, ma Lady. Merci, vraiment.

\- C'est pas grand-chose, tu sais.

\- Pas grand-chose ? Je peux déjà assurer que je n'ai pas connu de meilleur anniversaire jusque-là !

\- A ce point ? s'étonna Ladybug.

\- A ce point ! assura Chat Noir. Tu es géniale. Si tu étais une princesse Disney, tu serais Anna, dans La Reine des Neiges. Généreuse, altruiste, à toujours plus se soucier des autres que de toi-même…

Ladybug laissa échapper un léger rire.

\- J'ai rien d'Anna. Assieds-toi au lieu de dire des bêtises.

Elle étendit une couverture et ils s'assirent dessus pendant que Ladybug ramenait au milieu d'eux toutes les provisions apportées.

\- D'où tu sors cette guillotine à saucisson ? s'étonna Chat Noir.

\- Du bar en-dessous.

\- Quoi, tu l'as volée ?

\- Empruntée. Ils me l'ont prêtée ! précisa-t-elle en voyant l'air choqué de Chat Noir. J'ai juste expliqué au patron que je voulais me faire une soirée tranquille avec toi sans être alpagués en permanence parce que Ladybug et Chat Noir seraient attablés en terrasse. Il m'a prêté la guillotine et m'a fait des prix sur sa bière sans alcool à emporter et ses saucissons. Je savais pas si tu mangeais de la viande ou pas alors j'en ai aussi pris des vegan.

\- Ils m'iront tous, assura Chat Noir.

Ladybug découpa l'un des saucissons pendant que Chat Noir décapsulait deux bières et, quand tout fut prêt, ils trinquèrent.

\- A la tienne Chat Noir. Bon anniversaire. Ne m'en veux pas, tu n'auras pas de chansons, je chante comme une casserole. Juste… Ça, ajouta-t-elle en tendant le cadeau.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, c'est déjà un anniversaire rêvé ! assura son partenaire. Merci !

Chat Noir ouvrit le cadeau et ses yeux brillèrent d'amusement et d'émerveillement.

\- Une licorne en peluche ?

\- Une licorne naine en peluche, précisa Ladybug. Je m'y suis prise un peu au dernier moment et j'avais pas assez de tissu ni de mousse. Elle te plaît ?

\- Si elle me plaît ? Ma Lady, je… Je t'ai dit il y a au moins six mois que mon enfance a été brisée le jour où j'ai perdu ma licorne en peluche, et non seulement tu ne t'es pas moquée de moi, mais tu t'en souviens et m'en fais une toi-même pour mon anniversaire ? Tu es merveilleuse.

Ladybug avait rougi sous le commentaire et sourit :

\- Contente que tu l'aimes.

Un silence tomba, uniquement rompu par les bruits de boissons avalées par petites gorgées. Chat Noir baissa les yeux sur la foule qui se massait par groupes autour des musiciens et demanda :

\- Tu y as déjà été, à la fête de la musique ? Genre autrement que sur un toit au-dessus ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ? Pas toi ?

\- Non, jamais, avoua-t-il. C'est comment ?

\- Bruyant. Eh, ne rigole pas, c'est vrai ! Il y a des gens qui aiment ça, mais au bout d'un moment, ça te résonne vraiment dans la tête, ça en devient désagréable. Et puis, énormément de monde. Parfois ça va, parfois t'es obligé de tenir la main de tes parents ou de tes amis parce que tu les perds si tu les lâches une seule seconde.

\- Tu y vas souvent avec des amis ?

\- Tous les ans depuis… Trois ou quatre ans, peut-être ?

\- Pourquoi pas cette année ? s'étonna Chat Noir. Tu ne t'en es pas privée à cause de moi ?

\- Non non. Enfin… Pas que. C'est juste que… Enfin, sur tout notre groupe d'amis, l'un d'eux n'a pas pu avoir le droit de venir. La dernière fois que c'est arrivé, ça m'a tellement vexée que j'ai renvoyé balader André le Glacier et mis une ambiance de merde dans notre groupe. Du coup… J'ai préféré limiter les frais et dire dès le départ que j'y allais pas. Cette soirée avec mes amis était trop risquée d'un point de vue déception, alors qu'une soirée d'anniversaire avec toi… Oui, vraiment, il n'y avait pas photo.

Elle eut soudainement un air gêné à la fin de son monologue et demanda :

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas, hein ? Enfin, je veux dire, ne va pas croire que cette soirée est un lot de consolation ou quoi que ce soit pour moi, hein, c'est pas le cas !

\- C'est trop tard, ma Lady, je défaillis devant autant d'ingratitude ! sourit Chat Noir. Moi qui pensait que ton altruisme n'avait d'égal que celui d'Anna…

\- Je savais qu'au fond, j'étais plus Yzma : Vieille, aigrie, et avec des plans de domination du monde, confirma Ladybug avec le même sourire complice.

Chat Noir éclata de rire et s'étonna :

\- Eh, avec ton Miraculous, tu pourrais dominer le monde si tu le voulais !

\- Tikki se mettrait en grève si j'avais de tels plans. Elle me harcèlerait tellement pour me faire la morale que je finirai par abandonner parce que je peux résister au monde entier mais pas à elle.

\- Trouve un bouc émissaire ! Genre, la licorne naine. Appelons-la… Allez, c'est décidé, c'est un mâle et il s'appelle Cataclysme. Chaque fois que Tikki te pose une question, tu lui dis que c'est lui. C'est pas moi, c'est le Cataclysme de Chat Noir. Infaillible.

Ladybug rigola quelques secondes avant d'admettre :

\- Ça pourrait marcher. Sur un malentendu…

Une explosion et des cris terrifiés l'empêchèrent de finir sa phrase. A cent mètres d'eux, un guitariste akumatisé attaquait les passants qui tentaient de fuir mais étaient bloqués au vu de la foule qui se massait dans la rue.

\- Un akuma d'anniversaire ! s'étonna Chat Noir. Papillon est trop charmant. Prête, ma Lady ? demanda-t-il en lui tendant la main.

Elle saisit sa main et croisa son regard. Dans quelques instants, ils seraient venus à bout de ce vilain ensemble, ils s'écriraient « Bien joué » et reviendraient ici pour savourer la fin de leur boisson et fêter plus dignement l'anniversaire de Chat Noir. Celui-ci accrocha précautionneusement la licorne à sa ceinture dans son dos pour s'assurer qu'elle ne prendrait pas de choc, et Ladybug acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Ce soir était dédié à l'anniversaire de Chat Noir, et elle ne laisserait personne l'empêcher de continuer la soirée qu'elle lui avait préparée.

\- Prête.

* * *

 ** _En espérant que ça vous ait plu !_**

 ** _N'oubliez pas que seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**


	26. Je ne vous parlerai pas d'elle

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 121ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Elle". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

 ** _Note de l'auteur : Cet OS m'a été grandement inspiré par le recueil d'Ahélya "Clé de JJG" qui écrit des OS Miraculous en se basant sur des chansons de Goldman. La chanson qui a donné son titre à l'OS et dont quelques paroles apparaissent en italique est de lui également, n'hésitez pas à passer l'écouter, elle en vaut le détour !_**

* * *

 _Tous mes gestes promis, tout ce que je pense,_

 _De mes coups de colère à mes coups de romance,_

 _En toute complaisance, en toute impudeur,_

 _Compte-rendu fidèle de toutes mes heures._

\- Vous voulez de l'info, j'ai ce qu'il vous faut ! Ici Nadya Chamack dans votre émission Face à Face ! Chaque semaine, une célébrité nous rejoint sur ce plateau pour nous parler de sa vie privée et de tout ce qui n'apparaît dans aucun autre journal, sans secret, sans non-dit et à cœur ouvert. Vous connaissez tous notre invité de ce soir, l'adolescent le plus en vogue du moment, Adrien Agreste !

Adrien adressa un signe de main au public et à la caméra avant de se retourner vers Nadya qui reprit :

\- Adrien, à 14 ans, vous êtes l'égérie de la maison de stylisme de votre père qui est l'une des plus grandes au monde, vous pratiquez l'escrime, le piano, le chinois, vous représentez souvent votre père à certaines soirées du monde de la mode, tout en étant un collégien ordinaire à côté de tout cela… Comment un tel emploi du temps est-il tenable, dites-nous ?

 _Ce serait beaucoup plus tenable sans ma vie de Chat Noir,_ pensa-t-il rapidement avant de répondre :

\- C'est tenable en étant organisé. Mon emploi du temps est programmé à la seconde près. Nathalie, l'assistante de mon père, s'assure toujours de planifier mes shootings et les soirées auxquelles je dois assister en me laissant au minimum deux heures de temps libre par jour, en comptant également le collège et mes autres activités. Si une activité autre que mes cours doit empiéter sur ces deux heures, elle est repoussée. Ça me laisse le temps de faire mes devoirs et de souffler un peu.

\- Vous êtes probablement l'adolescent au planning le plus chargé de tout Paris. Vous n'avez pas parfois envie d'avoir encore plus de temps libre ? Vous ne souffrez jamais de la fatigue ?

\- Si, souvent, avoua-t-il. Mais… J'ai la chance d'aimer profondément toutes ces activités. C'est rare mais cela m'arrive de rater un cours ou qu'un shooting soit reporté pour que je puisse souffler. Mais je n'imagine arrêter complètement aucune d'elles, j'aime trop ça. Aussi, j'ai le confort de faire tous mes trajets en voiture. Le gain de temps est variable en fonction des heures de pointe, mais ça me permet de me reposer entre les coups.

\- Comment est venue l'idée de servir de mannequin à votre père ? Était-ce une demande de votre part ou sa propre idée ?

\- Son idée. Quand j'étais plus petit, il était à la recherche de mannequins enfants pour sa collection et c'est très compliqué de trouver des mineurs. En parallèle, je l'accompagnais souvent sur ses défilés et je jouais parfois à défiler à la maison – c'est lui qui me l'a raconté, moi je ne m'en souviens pas. Du coup j'ai commencé à être son mannequin principal pour la collection enfant, et j'ai continué en grandissant, voilà.

\- Pensez-vous en faire votre métier ?

\- Non. J'aime ça, mais pas à ce point. En fait je crois que j'apprécie surtout le fait de rendre ce service à mon père, je ne pense pas que je le ferai longtemps s'il n'y avait pas ce côté affectif derrière.

\- Je comprends. Maintenant Adrien, dites-nous… Je pense que toutes les parisiennes se sont un jour posé la question… Y a-t-il une femme dans votre vie ?

La question lui fit hausser un sourcil et sa réponse la plus intuitive aurait été de s'exclamer qu'il n'avait que quatorze ans. Mais cette réponse aurait été beaucoup trop hypocrite, il passait trop de temps à rêver de Ladybug pour affirmer honnêtement qu'il était trop jeune pour être intéressé par les filles. Ladybug, donc ? Non, Ladybug appartenait à sa vie de Chat Noir et, quand il avait accepté de faire cette émission, il s'était juré de laisser complètement de côté tout ce qui concernait Chat Noir pour ne pas risquer de gaffer.

Y a-t-il une femme dans votre vie ? Quand il réfléchissait le plus sincèrement possible à la question, oui, il y avait bien un visage qui se dessinait intuitivement dans sa tête. Même pas celui de Ladybug. Un visage fin, aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux verts, au rire cristallin. Un corps aux mains douces qui faisaient les meilleurs câlins au monde, de ceux qui vous reposent et vous apaisent instantanément. L'actrice la plus prometteuse des années 2010. Emilie Agreste. Maman. Tant de noms, tant de titres pour une seule personne, et pourtant pas un d'eux ne suffirait à décrire ce qu'elle représentait pour lui. Celle qui le faisait rire comme jamais personne d'autre n'avait réussi à le faire, celle qui le réconfortait ou le consolait en quelques mots, celle qui était toujours là pour l'aider à supporter un quotidien trop dur, trop chargé, celle grâce à qui l'enfermement permanent chez lui n'avait jamais été synonyme de solitude. Celle qui avait été toute sa vie, qui l'avait vu grandir et qui l'avait fait grandir mieux que quiconque n'aurait pu le faire.

Celle dont la disparition avait laissé un vide béant dans sa vie. Celle qui était toute sa vie et celle qui avait donc emmené toute sa joie de vivre avec elle lorsqu'elle était partie. Celle dont l'absence avait rendu le manoir Agreste trop vide, trop taciturne, celle sans qui son père n'avait plus jamais été le même, celle sans laquelle plus personne dans cette maison n'avait vraiment conservé l'envie de sourire. Celle sans qui ses cauchemars étaient devenus insoutenables, ses nuits trop solitaires quand elle n'était pas là pour le rassurer, sa solitude trop mordante et trop angoissante. Celle qui avait effectivement été la femme de sa vie et sans laquelle lui non plus ne serait plus jamais totalement le même qu'avant.

Il avait trouvé la réponse à la question de Nadya, pourtant, il ne savait toujours pas quoi lui dire. Parce que ce qu'il ressentait pour sa mère était trop puissant et trop déchirant pour qu'il parvienne à poser des mots exacts dessus, parce qu'aucun mot ne suffirait à décrire tout ce qu'elle avait été pour lui et tout ce qu'elle avait détruit en lui en disparaissant. Parce que ces moments qui lui restaient, ces câlins, ces cauchemars qu'elle effaçait et cette solitude qui n'existait pas avec elle, n'appartenaient qu'à lui et qu'il n'avait même pas envie de tenter de mettre des mots qui ne suffiraient de toute façon pas à exprimer tout ça. Parce que le pire qu'il pourrait faire serait de bâcler ses sentiments fautes de mots suffisamment puissants et de détériorer ainsi l'ensemble de ses souvenirs qui lui étaient encore beaucoup trop précieux pour continuer à avancer.

\- En fait, sourit-il légèrement, je crois que comme pour la majorité des parisiens, la femme qui me permet d'avoir une vie sereine et agréable, c'est Ladybug.

 _Elle est plus que ma vie, elle est bien mieux que moi,_

 _Elle est ce qu'il me reste quand j'fais plus le poids._

 _Je ne vous parlerai pas d'elle._

* * *

 _ **En espérant que ça vous ait plu !**_

 _ **N'oubliez pas que seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !**_


	27. La folle épopée de Ladybug et Chat Noir

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 122ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Epopée". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

* * *

\- Dis papi ? Tu peux encore nous raconter la légende de Ladybug et Chat Noir ? demanda la fillette.

\- Ils ont dû vivre il y a au moins cent cinquante mille ans ! ajouta son frère.

Le vieillard rigola et répondit :

\- Mais non. Ils ont vécu il y a 65 ans. Aaah, c'était toute une histoire, la folle épopée de Ladybug et Chat Noir…

\- Soixante-cinq ans ! Mais c'était y a trop longtemps ! s'exclama le garçon. Jamais vous avez été enfants !

Sa sœur le foudroya du regard mais leur grand-père laissa juste échapper un sourire attendri.

\- Et pourtant ! Nous étions au collège, comme vous aujourd'hui. Le premier super-vilain qui est apparu, c'était… Un gros géant, je ne me souviens plus de son nom. Chérie ? Tu te souviens du premier super-vilain ?

\- Cœur De Pierre ! répondit-elle depuis leur bureau.

\- Oui ! Cœur de Pierre. Un grand géant de pierre qui surgit de nulle part et terrorisent Paris. Et là, deux super-héros qui arrivent pour le combattre ! Le vaillant Chat Noir et la courageuse Ladybug. Un peu maladroits au début, mais leur duo était sympa et ils se complétaient bien. Ils ont vaincu Cœur de Pierre, et Ladybug s'est affirmée en héroïne de Paris dans un discours magistral de déclaration de guerre au Papillon, le grand méchant qui régissait tous les vilains. Ensuite il y a eu d'autres vilains… Climatika, Jackady, Numeric, Guitar Vilain… A chaque fois, ils étaient au rendez-vous et à chaque fois, ils nous protégeaient tous. Il y a parfois eu de gros moments de frayeur, comme quand Antibug avait capturé Chat Noir…

\- Ça va, commenta la vieille femme à côté du vieillard, c'était pas si grave que ça…

Les enfants se retournèrent vers elle.

\- Tu les as connus aussi tatie ? Est-ce que tu étais amie avec papi et mamie déjà à cette époque ?

\- Bien sûr ! Votre grand-père et moi, on était les meilleurs amis du monde ! Comme les deux doigts de la main, même Ladybug et Chat Noir n'étaient pas si proches !

\- On… Peut dire ça, admit avec difficulté le vieillard. Bref, au fil des combats, Ladybug et Chat Noir ont eu de plus en plus de difficultés à combattre, ils ont eu besoin de plus de soutien.

\- Et c'est là que Queen Bee est entrée en scène ! compléta celle que les enfants appelaient tatie.

\- Et Rena, Carapace, Vipérion… compléta leur grand-mère. Je suis en train de vous chercher des photos !

\- Et Queen Bee ! affirma à nouveau tatie. Elle était sensationnelle, elle a révolutionné leur couple comme jamais ! Toujours présente, ils venaient sans arrêt lui demander de l'aide dès qu'ils étaient débordés…

\- C'est arrivé deux ou trois fois, en effet, admit le vieil homme. Mais le Papillon a fini par découvrir les identités de tous leurs partenaires, seuls Ladybug et Chat Noir ont réussi à y échapper. Après cela, plus question de leur redonner des Miraculous, ça les aurait beaucoup trop mis en danger. Il y a bien eu d'autres alliés qui leur sont venus en aide, comme Bunnix par exemple…

\- En attendant, sans Queen Bee, ils n'auraient pas tenu six mois face au Papillon !

\- Admettons, convint le grand-père. Après ça, les attaques du Papillon sont devenues plus violentes. Chat Noir et Ladybug ont été en danger plus d'une fois. Les parisiens le sentaient aussi, ils sont devenus plus inquiets, mais plus solidaires, plus soudés face à l'adversité… C'est dans ces moments-là que votre grand-mère et moi nous sommes rapprochés plus que jamais. Que nous avons enterré les différends entre mamie et tatie aussi. Quelques mois après, Ladybug et Chat Noir vainquaient enfin Papillon, je sortais avec votre grand-mère et encore quelques années après, votre maman naissait et nous demandions à tatie d'être sa marraine.

\- Ça devait être génial d'assister à des combats de super-héros tout le temps !

Le vieillard prit un air gêné et eut besoin de quelques secondes pour répondre :

\- Eh bien… La plupart du temps, c'était surtout terrifiant. Je… J'étais loin. Tout le monde s'enfuyait quand il y avait une attaque. Donc je ne peux pas trop dire ce qu'en pensait les gens qui observaient ce combat de près…

\- Ça y est, je vous ai retrouvé les photos ! s'écria leur grand-mère.

Elle les rejoignit avec un énorme album photo qu'elle ouvrit.

\- La plupart ont été prises par Alya, une jeune fille qui tenait un blog sur Ladybug et Chat Noir et les suivait de près. Vous voyez, là, ce sont eux en train de combattre… Syren ! C'est comme cela qu'elle s'appelait, c'était Syren ! Elle avait transformé tout Paris en univers sous-marin ! Et là, c'est avec Queen Bee, lors du combat contre Miraculeur !

\- Waaaouh… laissèrent échapper les enfants.

\- Ils paraissent super jeunes ! nota la fillette. Vous aviez quoi, à l'époque, treize ans ? On dirait qu'ils ont le même âge !

\- C'est… Possible ? s'interrogea le vieillard. Personne n'a jamais su quel âge ils avaient et…

\- En plus ils vous ressemblent ! s'étonna le garçon. Ladybug a les mêmes couettes noires que mamie sur les photos où elle était petite !

\- Tu crois ? s'étonna sa grand-mère. C'était une coiffure à la mode à l'époque et…

\- Même toi papi ! Les yeux de Chat Noir brillent plus, mais vous avez les mêmes yeux verts !

\- Et Queen Bee ! rajouta son frère. C'est tout toi tatie, ta silhouette, tes yeux, ton regard… Même ton geste de la main sur la photo, tu le fais tout le temps ! Et papi, ta bague ! Tu l'as tout le temps, c'est la même que celle de Chat Noir !

\- Alleeeez ! s'écria la fillette. Avouez-le ! Papi Adrien, c'était toi Chat Noir ? Mami-nette c'était Ladybug, et tatie Chloé Queen Bee ? C'est pour ça que tu rappelles tout le temps qu'elle était là aussi, hein ?

Un silence de mort tomba entre les trois vieillards qui échangèrent des regards gênés. Que faire ? Ils partageaient ce secret depuis 65 ans, jamais personne ne l'avait découvert. Mais leurs petits-enfants l'avait compris, ils ne seraient pas crédibles à nier en bloc, ils ne pouvaient pas l'avouer sans prendre le risque que le secret s'évente des années plus tard… Marinette fut la première à réagir :

\- Qui veut venir avec moi faire des cookies ? Par contre finies les histoires, on s'y met maintenant pour qu'ils soient prêts pour le goûter !

* * *

 ** _En espérant que ma bêtise vous ait plu ! :D_**

 ** _N'oubliez pas que seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**


	28. Des jouets pour Chaton

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 122ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Pompon". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

 ** _Note : Cet OS a quelques points communs avec le texte de Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste "Une vie de Chat". C'est le premier texte de son recueil "Une vie de Chat et autres histoires", foncez le lire ! Même si on avait abordé cette idée ensemble et qu'on est parties sur deux trucs différents, il y a pas mal de points communs donc on dira que Mistou (le résultat qui découle du moment où Milou et moi nous encourageons mutuellement) a encore frappé ?_**

* * *

Ladybug sauta sur le côté pour éviter l'attaque de plumes de l'akumatisée face à elle. Elle s'accroupit derrière une cheminée et Chat Noir la rejoignit.

\- Bien le bonjour, ma Lady ! Qu'est-ce qu'on a aujourd'hui ?

\- Une pompom-girl. Je ne sais pas d'où elle sort mais elle fait apparaître des pompons au bout de sa main et les jette sur tout ce qui bouge. Dès qu'ils touchent quelqu'un, ils grossissent au point d'écraser leur victime.

\- Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'on ne manquera pas d'encouragements et de pompons agités pour nous soutenir !

\- Fais attention à ne pas te faire toucher quand même. Sa main droite créé les pompons et les envoie, mais dans l'autre, elle a un pompon normal qu'elle ne lâche pas. Je suppose que l'akuma doit être dedans. Tu penses pouvoir la distraire le temps que j'aille le lui arracher ?

\- Je suis un chat de compagnie, distraire les gens c'est ma spécialité !

Ils s'élancèrent et Chat Noir se positionna devant elle.

\- Eh ! J'adore jouer avec les pompons, tu m'en prêtes ?

\- Volontiers ! Je te prête un pompon, tu me prêtes ta bague !

\- Ah non hein ! Je garde mes jouets à moi !

Chat Noir sauta pour éviter un pompon, le laissant tomber dans le vide derrière lui. La super-vilaine face à lui le suivit du regard, le regardant zigzaguer, courir à quatre pattes et sauter dans tous les sens pour la distraire. Ladybug l'observa, toujours accroupie derrière la cheminée. Lorsqu'elle fut assurée que son regard était focalisé sur Chat Noir, elle se redressa et lança son yoyo en direction de l'autre pompon accroché à sa main. Elle allait l'atteindre lorsque le cri de Chat Noir la fit sursauter et manquer sa cible. La pompom-girl avait fini par l'atteindre et son partenaire était allongé sur le dos, écrasé par le pompon géant qui le maintenait au sol. L'akumatisée éclata de rire et s'élança vers lui pour lui prendre sa bague mais les mains de Chat Noir étaient profondément enfouies dans l'amas de plumes. Ladybug se figea une seconde également. Chat Noir ronronnait, étalé sur le dos, ses mains jouant dans l'amas de plumes qui s'agitaient au-dessus de lui.

La pompom-girl fut la première à se reprendre. En deux sauts, elle atterrit à côté de lui et saisit violemment son poignet droit pour tirer vers elle la main qui portait sa bague. Chat Noir laissa échapper un feulement de protestation et Ladybug lança son yoyo pour saucissonner l'akumatisée, l'empêchant de s'emparer de la bague.

\- Chaton ressaisis-toi s'il te plaît, tu joueras plus tard !

\- Mes excuses, je n'ai jamais su résister aux pompons. Cataclysme !

Le pompon fut réduit en cendres et Chat Noir se releva au moment où la super-vilaine parvenait à se défaire des liens du yoyo. L'arme de Ladybug revint dans sa main et Chat Noir la rejoignit. Face à eux, l'akumatisée les narguait en lançant un pompon en l'air avant de le réceptionner. Un mouvement répétitif à côté de Ladybug attira son regard. La tête de Chat Noir suivait le mouvement du pompon, ses pupilles s'étaient dilatées pour mieux capter chaque mouvement des poils accrochés dessus et il semblait lutter de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se jeter dessus.

\- Attention ! hurla Ladybug.

Elle plongea sur Chat Noir pour le jeter hors de portée d'un autre pompon lancé vers eux. Celui qu'elle lançait en l'air n'avait pas d'autre objectif que de distraire son partenaire pour qu'il ignore celui qu'elle jetait sur eux. Ils roulèrent par terre et se relevèrent, et, d'un coup d'œil, Ladybug eut la confirmation que malgré ses efforts, le regard de Chat Noir restait inévitablement attiré par le mouvement des pompons.

\- Je suis désolé… Dès qu'elle les lance j'arrive pas à résister…

\- On va trouver autre chose, assura Ladybug. Lucky Charm !

Un petit objet retomba dans sa main.

\- Un crayon ? s'étonna Chat Noir. Ton Lucky Charm veut que tu lui dessines une croix sur le front pour que je reste concentré ?

\- C'est pas un crayon, sourit-elle en enlevant le bouchon. Et ce sera mieux qu'une croix !

Elle s'élança devant la pompom-girl en criant :

\- Eh, tu veux pas essayer de t'en prendre à une cible mouvante ?

Elle sauta et zigzagua devant elle et la super-vilaine la suivit du regard avant de lancer un unique pompon qui la frappa de plein fouet et la cloua au sol.

\- Non ! rugit Chat Noir.

Il n'avait plus son cataclysme, il n'allait pas tarder à se détransformer et Ladybug était coincée. Par réflexe, il se précipita tout de même vers elle et le pompon qui la clouait au sol pour tenter de l'aider, mais un éclat de lumière interrompit sa course. Un point rouge, sur la main de la pompom-girl qui tenait son pompon fixe. Clouée au sol, Ladybug n'avait pas lâché le laser et parvenait à le diriger. Il n'hésita même pas une fraction de seconde, ses jambes avaient bifurqué avant qu'il n'ait pris une décision.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

A l'évidence, la super-vilaine avait prévu qu'il rejoindrait Ladybug et elle hésita une seconde de trop. Chat Noir avait bondi et ses griffes s'étaient enfoncées dans le pompon, à l'endroit où le point rouge brillait de plus belle. Un akuma en sortit et la jeune femme devant lui se détransforma. Le pompon qui immobilisait Ladybug disparut en même temps et elle se redressa pour capturer l'akuma. Lorsque son Miraculous Ladybug eut tout réparé, elle se rapprocha d'eux.

\- Félicitations Chaton.

\- Je ne vous ai pas griffé trop fort j'espère ?

\- Ce n'est rien, sourit-elle. Et c'est de ma faute, j'étais trop en colère après cette compétition qu'on a perdue… Comment je peux vous remercier ?

\- Vous n'avez pas à nous remercier, c'est normal ! assura Ladybug.

Chat Noir n'avait pas répondu. Son regard louchait sur les pompons, redevenus ordinaires, qu'elle tenait dans la main. Elle éclata de rire et proposa :

\- Ils sont un peu voyants… Mais si vous aimez les pompons, Chat Noir, j'ai ceux-là ! proposa-t-elle en en sortant deux miniatures, un rose et un vert, de sa poche.

Le regard de Chat Noir s'éclaira encore plus.

\- Ladybug a raison, marmonna-t-il, vous n'êtes pas obligée de…

\- Ça me fait plaisir, et ça se voit que vous en mourrez d'envie. Prenez-les ! J'en ai plein, et mon chat adore jouer avec, je comprends à quel point ça peut être tentant !

\- Merci beaucoup ! s'exclama-t-il en les prenant avant de les faire rouler entre ses doigts.

Le Miraculous de Chat Noir bippa trois fois et Ladybug sourit :

\- N'oublie quand même pas de te détransformer, tu pourras toujours jouer avec après ! Je vous raccompagne ? proposa-t-elle à la jeune femme. A la prochaine Chaton !

Chaton lui rendit son signe de la main droite, la gauche étant toujours occupée à faire rouler les pompons entre ses doigts.

* * *

\- Non mais tu te rends compte ! s'exclama Alya. Elle ne manque pas de toupet ! C'est encore Sabrina qui lui a amené tous ses livres, elle n'avait même pas besoin de son sac aujourd'hui parce qu'elle la charge de tout amener et… Marinette, tu m'écoutes ?

Marinette était attentive au début de la conversation mais, au moment où elles avaient passé la porte de la classe, elle s'était figée, le regard posé sur Adrien. Alya aurait dû être habituée, c'était classique que Marinette bloque et arrête tout ce qu'elle faisait pour fixer son visage. Mais en l'occurrence, ce n'était pas son visage que Marinette fixait. Ses yeux étaient posés sur les mains d'Adrien, entre lesquelles celui-ci s'amusait à faire rouler deux pompons miniatures rose et vert.

* * *

 ** _En espérant que ça vous ait plu !_**

 ** _Si oui, filez lire le recueil de Milou !_**

 ** _N'oubliez pas que seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**


End file.
